Nocturne of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Yumoto and Araki have just sealed Hireashi away for good, but new attacks have happened and Yumoto eventually falls suspiciously ill.
1. Chapter 1:Prince Scarlet

Nocturne of Love

Summary: Yumoto and Araki have just sealed Hireashi away for good, but new attacks have happened and Yumoto eventually falls suspiciously ill.

Chapter 1: Prince Scarlet

Yumoto groaned as he looked at his dinner that still wasn't there. "I'm hungry…" He whined and his footman slowly walked in with his food.

"There you are!" Yumoto sighed and the footman sat the plate down, "Why must I wait for my food instead of getting it myself?"

"Just because, we have to do it at the moment."

"Please, I hate it."

"I know, but we have to."

Yumoto groaned and Haruki looked at him, "mama, so since the demon is gone, do we get to have fun?"

"Yes."

Yumoto looked at Araki, "Can we please go to the mortal world tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Yumoto giggled, "Good! Now that everything is normal, we can do things again."

Araki smiled and kissed Yumoto's cheek. "Please don't worry yourself." Araki spoke, "We just got done with our problems." 

"Yeah, problems of people not liking me."

Araki groaned and Yumoto smiled.

-

"Mother!" voices screamed and a woman groaned, "All of you!" she hissed and her boots slammed on the ground as she walked to the voices.

The woman had long black hair and wore a dark red dress with golden armor. "What do you need?"

Triplets walked forward, and the boy spoke, "Mother, can't we strike now?!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"The heir's poison is hard to make…for we've already been slowly putting weak poison in him."

"Well, I heard they're going to the mortal world tomorrow, so can't we stop them now?"

"No."

"Mother, please. The heir is weak!"

"If he was so weak, then Hireashi would be here!"

"Hireashi almost killed him. The heir would have died if stupid Tungsten wasn't there…"

The woman gasped, "Oh Tungsten…a man couldn't be more handsome…Hireashi's greatest warrior!"

"Mother, what do you mean?"

"I mean…that I want the heir's dear husband."

"Why?"

"I think Tungsten would make a fine husband for me…" she smirked, "Lady Kiryoku!"

-

"Hiroki, Haruki!" Yumoto gasped as the two boys ran off towards the forest, "Don't run too far!"

"We won't!" Hiroki giggled and Yumoto frowned as Araki grabbed his hand. "Hey, hey. Don't worry."

"I do worry. I mean, I hate that I do…but…"

"Yes, I know."

Yumoto looked at Araki and blushed, "I'm glad you're still with me too. I'm such a burden to people."

"Don't worry okay?"

"You always say that."

"Yes, I know." Araki laughed and Yumoto smiled as he was hugged.

"Hey, hey, we have to watch Haruki and Hiroki!"

"I know, but they have Hiroyuki and Wombat."

Yumoto looked down, "Yes…"

"What is it?"

"Wombat has been…strange lately…"

"Strange?"

"He ignores me and acts like I'm strange."

Araki frowned, "That is…"

Yumoto looked at him, "He doesn't stay with us either anymore. He always is with an-chan."

Araki sighed, "Well, I promise that nothing will happen to you or us."

Yumoto frowned in confusion, "huh?"

Araki kissed him softly and Yumoto blushed, "Araki…I…" He frowned as his vision began to blur.

"Yumoto…?"

Araki gasped out as Yumoto fell into his arms. "Hiroyuki!" He called, "The heir!"

Yumoto pushed him away, "N-no…I'm fine." He slurred, "I…I just need food…or something."

Hiroyuki came running and Araki felt Yumoto's head, "You feel fine…" as he spoke, Yumoto knees buckled.

"Take him inside, he may be hot. I'll get a doctor for him."

Araki nodded and Yumoto frowned as he was laid on a bed. "I'm fine…" he slurred, "Araki, please."

"You're not fine…something is wrong with you."

Yumoto whimpered as Araki felt his forehead. "You're pale but not warm or cold. You feel normal."

As Araki spoke, Hiroyuki came in with the God of Medicine. "Here he is, he just collapsed in Lord Tungsten's arms."

The God nodded and walked over to Yumoto and began to examine him, "Hmm, strange, he seems completely fine."

"I…I don't know if I exactly feel fine." Yumoto whimpered and saw Wombat standing in the corner.

Wombat walked out and Yumoto whimpered as his skin was pierced with a needle, "A blood test will help show if anything is wrong."

The God hummed as he took the blood sample and walked away with it.

Yumoto looked at Araki, "Please…don't leave me."

"I won't, you'll be fine. I know it, nothing is wrong with you."

Yumoto blushed, "I think I just got too warm."

Araki smiled, "Yes, I think so too."

Yumoto looked away, "Please, don't tell an-chan. If he knows about this, he'll make me stay away from here again, he always says that the mortal air makes me sick."

Araki looked down, "I know, I know."

Yumoto gasped as he saw the God of Medicine walk in, "There is nothing in your blood stream…yet, but I will come by every other day and check. For I worry, you've never collapsed like this before."

Yumoto frowned, "Yes I know."

The God sighed and left.

-

Gora frowned as he went to Yumoto's room, "Yumoto…are you alright? The God of Medicine is here."

"Yeah…he has to do blood work on me more. I…I got sick with Araki. We think it was because I got so warm."

Gora frowned, "Yumoto, please, be careful. I've almost lost you a few times."

"Yes I know."

Gora smiled and Yumoto groaned as Gora felt his hair. "Don't worry Yumoto, I won't let anyone get you this time."

"Hireashi is gone anyway. So, who could be out there now?"

Gora sighed, "Many people are still out there, you are never safe, Yumoto."

"Why?"

"Everyone wants our world gone. We are dangerous to anyone who wants power."

"Oh…"

Gora smiled softly, "Please, don't worry yourself, for that is my job, you are the heir, and we need you."

"No, I was the God of Love, but _you_ took that away from me and refuse to give it back!"

Gora frowned, "Hakone Yumoto, please. We're not talking about this today."

"NO!" Yumoto hissed, "I wish you'd give my position back."

"Not until we know it is safe, you are the heir!"

Yumoto growled, "Get out."

Gora stood up, "Fine, now dinner will be served soon, so stop the attitude and get ready, for tomorrow it is Sunday and we go to the temple."

Yumoto rolled his eyes, "Fine."

With that, Gora left the room, Yumoto looked down and slowly got out of bed to get ready for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: Temple Visit

Chapter 2: Temple Visit

"Emiko! Kiyoko! Jin! One of you!" Kiryoku hissed and the triplets ran in.

"Yes?" Emiko asked and Kiryoku spoke, "Gather around, we are watching the heir today."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked and Kiryoku turned to an orb, "This! The heir and Tungsten are going to the temple today and when I want, I can cause the heir to collapse, thanks to the poison he has ingested."

Kiyoko began to laugh, "Good!" she giggled and Jin looked at his sisters, "The heir should just give up now."

Kiryoku smirked, "Tungsten will be mine…"

-

Yumoto groaned when his maids dressed him in royal robes that were scarlet and gold with white. Araki smiled as he saw him, "You look fine."

Yumoto blushed as they placed a crown headband on him. "I hate this part, can you just take that off?"

"oh, yes, we can." The maid spoke and Yumoto sighed as they removed it.

"Thank you."

Yumoto smiled as Araki took his hand, "Let's go now. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You not dizzy or anything?"

"Nope."

Araki sighed in relief. "Good."

-

Yumoto sighed as he stood beside Gora in the temple, they always stood in front, due to them being the rulers in this part of the world of the Gods.

Gora elbowed Yumoto as he looked down and Yumoto looked back up quickly as the God of Religion spoke. "Pray to the God of Love and the heir, the God of Light. The heir who has sealed the demon Hireashi away and who has saved mortals along with the ruler."

Yumoto bit his lip as the God continued, "We must all pray for our land and the mortals below us. The mortals we pray for so they continue their support for us." The God of Religion looked at them, "Our prayers are towards me and the Gods of Love of the past."

Yumoto looked at him and as he spoke, his voice began to muffle.

Epinard looked at Yumoto and squeezed his arm slightly. Yumoto looked at him and looked back as he felt dizziness fill his head.

He looked up at the chandelier as his vision became blurry as it did, he fell forward into Vesta.

"Hey!" Vesta cried out and everyone cried out as Yumoto was caught by him.

"The heir!" A Goddess cried and Gora spoke, "Vesta, go sit him down now!"

Yumoto groaned as he was sat in a chair and was fanned. "What's wrong with him?" A god asked Gora and Gora frowned, "We don't know, this is the second time he's done this…"

Yumoto looked up and Araki felt his forehead, "He's cold…"

Yumoto slowly spoke, "T-tired…"

"Yumoto," Araki spoke, "You must be sick."

"N-n-no…" he whispered and Araki groaned, "Then what else is wrong?"

"Oh, it's easy." A voice laughed and gods gasped "Who are you?!" Vesta hissed and a woman walked forward to Yumoto. "My name is Lady Kiryoku…Lord Tungsten, I want you to come with me."

"N-no!" Yumoto hissed and his eyes glowed, _"I, will not allow you to take him!"_

Kiryoku growled, "Scarlet, how do you like my little doing on you?"

" _What did you do to me?"_ He hissed and she laughed, "Oh you'll find out eventually…and watch your animal guardian."

Scarlet froze and fell back down again and Yumoto looked up as Scarlet left. He groaned as he felt his body grow weak and his eyes shut.

-

"…es, the heir is weak now, he is not to be out of bed."

"…hy?"

"…son."

Yumoto blinked as he woke up. Araki looked at him and bit his lip, "Yumoto, you need to rest."

"No…"

"Yes, they found poison in you."

Yumoto frowned.

-

Wombat looked up as he saw a figure in the mirror, "Lady Kiryoku, the heir is bedridden now."

 _"Good. You have done well for me. I will come for Tungsten eventually…_ "

Wombat nodded and Kiryoku laughed _"The heir will fall, I made Scarlet come out to weaken him more, and I will again when I take Tungsten."_

Wombat smirked, "I will continue my part too."

 _"Good…I will be back for Tungsten…I need him…him and the heir will be sorry for sealing my dear Hireashi!"_

Wombat nodded, "I will make sure the heir never becomes the God of Love."

-

Yumoto woke up as he felt the God of Health feel his forehead. He felt Epinard stroke his hair and Epinard spoke, "He's exhausted, how did he even get poison in his food?!"

"I'm not sure, Maximum Gorar doesn't believe that his brother is sick…I think he is under a spell or something, his eyes look…different."

"But my Little One, can't be so sick…don't you know what is in him?"

"Yes, and I've given him antidotes and he has been throwing up the poison now."

Yumoto groaned, "Ma-mama…"

"Shhh, Little One, sleep."

"N-no, I'm not tired…"

Epinard sighed and Yumoto looked at him and Kurou sighed, "Your majesty, your body is resting."

Yumoto groaned, "I-I want…Argent…"

"Argent is busy with Aurite."

"Ple-please…"

"Your majesty, Argent will be notified and be here soon."

Yumoto whimpered and Kurou walked out to get Argent a note.

-

Kiryoku looked at Tungsten in an orb, "Oh Tungsten…you're so handsome…I will get you."

She smirked, "Those violet eyes…and sharp jaw line…and his personality."

"Mother…" Emiko smiled, "I want to help you get Tungsten…"

"Good, and you can. I want you to help me…in fact, I want all of you to."

"oh don't worry," Jin laughed, "The heir and his guardians all have people after him now, for the Anti Coccino clan is still here."

"Good, now they will all be killed…I will make Tungsten leave the heir and be mine forever!" she laughed as the orb turned to Yumoto and he was throwing up once more.

"He won't survive much longer…for my poison will be increasing slowly…!" She laughed harder and her red eyes flashed, "Hireashi may be gone…but I am not and I will kill the heir for him!"


	3. Chapter 3: Guardians

Chapter 3: Guardians

Yumoto frowned as he was given his medicine, "What are you giving me, sensei?"

The God of Health sighed, "Nothing you are to worry about. You must rest."

Yumoto groaned as he was given more medicine and he looked up as he heard footsteps.

"Argent." Kurou spoke and Yumoto gasped, "Ibu-chan-senpai!" He gasped out and Argent walked over to him, "Little One…!" He quickly went to Yumoto and hugged him, "How are you feeling!?"

"Tired…"

"Yes, makes sense, you're weak now."

Yumoto looked down and Argent frowned, "Perlite has seen the future…you will be weak for a while now."

"A lady is wanting Araki."

"Lady?"

"Yes…she attacked me the day at the temple!"

Argent frowned, "Little One, you must be careful, we can't risk her coming."

Yumoto nodded and let Argent kiss his forehead, he blushed as he did, and Araki walked in.

"Argent…" Araki spoke, "Gora-san doesn't believe Yumoto is sick! He acts strange and ignores me!"

Argent frowned, "That is strange."

Araki looked down and Argent replied, "We must watch him, for we don't know what will happen."

Araki nodded, "Do you know a woman named Kiryoku?"

"Kiryoku...?"

"Yes, she is the one who attacked Yumo-chan."

"Hmm…" Argent hummed and Araki looked down, "I will ask Perlite about her." Argent added and Araki nodded, "Thank you!"

-

Kiryoku laughed as the clan began to perform rituals to kill the heir.

"The heir must die!" Kiryoku screamed, "For he has taken away the man I love!"

She watched as the heir's image appeared, and he began coughing as she snapped her fingers. "Oh, let darkness cover the mortal land!"

The heir sat up quickly and he cried out as darkness surrounded his body. _"MAMA!"_ he screamed and the guardians all ran into the room.

Kiryoku smirked as she appeared in his mirror and Yumoto screamed as he pointed at the mirror.

~~~~~~

"Dammit!" Vesta cried, "Calm down, Yumoto!"

Yumoto whimpered as he felt Epinard hold him close and Yumoto panted, "I-I'm scared…mama, I'm scared!"

"Scared?"

"Yes!"

"Why are you scared?"

"Someone poisoned me, and they want Araki-kun and they just tried to kill me!"

"Little One…please."

"No…" Yumoto cried and began to tear up as a needle injected into his arm, "N-no…please, don't make me fall asleep! I-I…I don't want the darkness! I want the light!" He screeched, and Vesta hissed, "We have to! You're going damn crazy and you're already weak from poison!"

Yumoto clawed at Epinard's arms and tears fell as his eyes closed.

-  
Araki looked up as he heard the voice of a woman, she was talking to someone, _"You must hurry, the heir is dying and I want him gone now!"  
_

"Lady Kiryoku," Hashibiro's voice spoke and Araki gasped as he continued, "The heir is bedridden now, he's been on medicines."

 _"Yes…just remember, if he's healed then I'm getting Tungsten either way!"_

"Of course."

Araki's eyes widened, and he ran off, he had to tell someone!

-

Yumoto groaned as he opened his eyes, Hiroyuki (in his cat form) meowed as he walked to him, "Yumoto-san?"

"Ki-kitty-san…!"

"You're awake! Oh, Ara-chan will be so happy! Little Haruki and Hiroki have been wanting you!"

Yumoto smiled and stroked Hiroyuki's lavender fur. He groaned as he felt his eyes shut again. "Kitty-san…I want Araki…"

"Yumo-chan, I'm already here." Araki whispered and stroked his hair. Yumoto smiled and let Araki kiss his cheek.

"I have news…bad news."

"bad?"

"We must watch Hashibiro, he was conversing with that Kiryoku woman. She wants me." Araki hissed and Yumoto frowned, "What!? We must warn an-chan!"

"No, he'd never believe us." Araki sighed, "Now Yumoto, please, rest up. Your body is healing."

"Stay with me!" Yumoto cried, "Please!"

Araki groaned, "Fine."

~~~~~

Argent walked quickly to Perlite, "Akoya, get Kinshiro, now!"

"What is it?"

"The heir has been poisoned by Hashibiro! Tungsten warned me, he was walking and heard him talking to someone!"

Perlite froze, "I knew it…time hasn't lied to me…!"

"What do you mean?"

"The clan is still around…they will be here for Little One and Tungsten won't be safe."

"Why?"

"The woman is wanting Tungsten. She wants the heir to fall into a coma from his Scarlet curse."

"We won't let that happen!"

As he said that, Aurite ran in, "The heir…! He is requesting us, and I feel the worst is coming."

~~~~~~~~

"They…they keep making me fall asleep." Yumoto whimpered, "And a woman keeps appearing in my mirror…no one believes me!"

Aurite frowned, "Yes, Kiryoku…she knows your parents, she was here at your showing after you were born. She was trapped in a mirror by Lady Natsumi, she is the one who cursed you along with Hireashi."

"Why?"

"Simple, they were jealous of you." Argent sighed, "You were already shown to be a strong God, so they knew they had to get rid of you."

"So, did she make it where Scarlet and I weren't one?"

"I don't think so, we don't know why you and Scarlet are apart." Perlite responded and Yumoto nodded, "I wish I wasn't sick, my body hurts."

"Yes, we know. Luckily, Scarlet won't let you die."

"I know." Yumoto sighed and gasped as he saw the figure appear again, he screamed and Perlite turned around quickly.

"Kiryoku!"

Kiryoku began to laugh, _"The heir is getting closer to his death bed, I am taking Tungsten away!"_

"Ne-never!" Yumoto cried and he felt Scarlet's control start to slip into him.

Perlite gasped and Yumoto's eyes began to glow, _"Tungsten is mine!"_

 _"Too bad, Prince Scarlet. Tungsten will forget you and be mine!"_

Scarlet growled and he shot an orb from his hand and cracked the mirror. As he did, Scarlet's control left him and Yumoto fell back onto his bed.

Perlite screamed and Aurite ran to his side, "Dammit…"He cursed, "Someone get the God of Health!"

Argent ran out of the room and as he did, Perlite saw Wombat standing there, "YOU!" He hissed, "You had something to do with this!"

Wombat ran from the room and Aurite hissed, "Akoya! Stay here, we mustn't cause a scene, I will get Tungsten and his guardians."

Perlite bit his lip as Aurite left, he saw the heir's pale face and his rapid breathing, either the poison was killing him or Scarlet's quick control was…he needed to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiryoku and Tungsten

Chapter 4: Kiryoku and Tungsten

Kurou sighed in relief, "Aurite, we're in luck, he has simply just overdone himself."

Aurite smiled, "Good, we were worried…"

Yumoto groaned as the God of Health injected his medicine in his arm, "Strange…Scarlet seemed to stop taking over him when Hireashi was sealed, and now it is starting again."

"Yes," Argent spoke, "We realized this, and are planning on stopping the woman who started this again."

Kurou frowned, "Kiryoku…she is dangerous woman, she believes she is entitled to anything and everything."

Perlite growled as he saw Wombat, "Damn that alien, I don't trust him!"

Yumoto's eyes cracked open and Argent stroked his hair out of his face, "Yumoto-san, are you alright?"

"I feel so much better. I don't know why or how, but I do!" Yumoto smiled and Aurite looked down at him, "You look better…do you feel weak?"

"Not at all!"

Perlite nodded, "Well good." He looked back to where Wombat had once stood at and sighed.

Yumoto smiled as he saw Araki, he stood up from bed and ran to his suitor, "Araki!"

Araki turned to him and smiled, "You're awake!"

"Yeah! Goodness you're so slow Araki-kun."

Araki laughed, "Am not, you're just slow."

Yumoto smiled and giggled as he was hugged. As they did, Gora walked over, "Yumoto, Araki, there are five people wanting to talk with you."

Yumoto frowned, "Who?"

"They're Gods of the Stars, but they don't say who they truly are, just that they're Gods of various Stars."

Yumoto sighed, "What do they want?"

"They didn't tell me, they just want to talk with you both."

Yumoto groaned and the duo walked to the throne room, five stood there, one with hot pink hair, teal hair, lavender, orange, and blond hair.

"So this is the heir?" The Lavender haired said and Yumoto sighed as he bowed and spoke his rehearsed line, "Hello, welcome to my palace, I am Prince Scarlet, God of Light, heir to the throne of love, how may I be of service to you today?"

"We would like to become the guardians of your son."

"No, Haruki has guardians already, thank you."

"No, we mean the other son."

"No, Haruki and Hiroki share guardians, they both are in training. I don't need you to take care of them."

The teal haired boy scoffed and fixed his glasses, "Alright, you may regret that later in life."

Yumoto let out a huff of air, "I am fine, I sealed Hireashi away more than you ever will. So, leave my sight."

The blond-haired boy frowned, "Your majesty."

"No, please go. I'm too busy to deal with you, I'm sorry." Yumoto hissed and turned on his heel.

"Tungsten," The lavender haired boy spoke, "Let the heir think on this, we can help."

"I will, but I must go."

The pink haired boy laughed, "The heir is making a mistake! Besides, he's on his way out."

Araki shook his head and quickly left. 

As Araki left, he gasped in pain as he heard someone in his head, _"Wake up for me Tungsten!"_

Araki clutched his hair and Yumoto gasped as he heard Araki, "Araki!?"

Yumoto ran to him and Araki looked at him as he fell to his knees. "Yumoto…" He hissed and Yumoto froze, "What's wrong!?" 

Araki looked at him, "R-Run."

"Run?"

"I…I can't hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Yumoto, I can't do this!"

"Do what!?"

"I can't…my mind…"

"Ara-Araki?!"

Yumoto gasped as Araki pushed him down and his eyes were red instead of violet. "Araki-kun!?"

Yumoto cried out as Araki pulled his sword out on him, "Araki!?" He screamed and as he did, Vesta ran in, "What the hell?!" 

Yumoto covered his face as Araki looked at him, "Araki, please!"

"Yumoto, what the hell is he doing?!"

"He…he just stood there and fell a-and he's now like this!"

Vesta gasped and Araki clutched at his head again, "Y-Yumoto…"

Vesta looked up as he heard laughter, "That…that lady again!"

Yumoto looked at Vesta, "She-she's the one who poisoned me!"

Vesta gasped again and Yumoto's eyes widened as Kiryoku walked to Araki.

Yumoto growled as she touched his cheek, "Tungsten…I want you to come with me."

"Never!" Yumoto screamed and Kiryoku smirked as she held her hand up. Yumoto screamed out as she shot him back.

"Oh heir, how stupid you are. The clan is coming for you, and my triplets will end you and your children."

"N-no!" Yumoto cried out, "Vesta, Vesta!" He screeched, "You can't let her hurt Haruki or Hiroki!" 

Vesta nodded and Kiryoku laughed, "Oh heir, you and your guardians will fail this time."

Yumoto growled and tried to fight the power holding him back. "I won't let you! You won't get Araki or the world!"

"The world is what I want to rule with him! You are in my way!"

Yumoto frowned and he looked at Araki, "Please, Araki-kun! Wake up! You…you idiot! You always leave me and I…I hate it!" Yumoto screamed and Araki looked at him in confusion.

Yumoto kicked his shoe at him, "Keishi Araki! You may be my suitor but you will not act like this!"

Araki frowned and Kiryoku growled, "He won't wake up that easily!"

"He will!" Yumoto looked at Vesta and Vesta nodded slowly as Yumoto's fingers tapped against his palm.

" _Count of three, we both attack."_

Vesta smirked and Yumoto slowly started to tap the numbers out and Vesta called out, "Vesta Love Ignit!"

As he did Yumoto cried, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

Kiryoku gasped and quickly dodged and Araki shook his head as she did and Yumoto fell onto the ground.

Yumoto ran to Araki and burst into tears as he hugged him, "Araki…please!"

Araki groaned, "Yumo-Yumoto…I'm sorry."

Yumoto smiled, "It's okay! You're okay!"

Araki nodded and Yumoto began to apologize, "I didn't mean to say those mean things to you!"

"Huh? What mean things?"

Yumoto froze, "Um…nothing! Nothing at all!"

Araki looked at him in confusion and began to laugh, "You worry too much."

-

Kiryoku screamed as she saw Yumoto kiss Araki, "That brat! How dare _he_ , take him away!" 

She turned to the clan, "Get rid of the heir!" 

"Yes, Lady Kiryoku!"

"But first…break me from the seal that has been put on me!" Kiryoku hissed, "That damn Yukiteru and Natsumi! They sealed me away on the birth of the heir! This mirror prison…I will trap the heir in my place! Hurry up you fools!"

Kiryoku's triplets smirked as the clan freed her from the mirror slowly. She screamed as they did and she stood up, "My clone almost got Tungsten…but now, I will go myself!"

She smirked as she saw the heir reading to the children, she laughed, "Please, act peaceful…too bad tomorrow I am done playing games." 

"Mother, let us go for you." Jin smirked, "We will get rid of the heir with our assassins…he will not live another day!"

"Be careful…stop the heir!"

"Yes, mother!" Jin smirked and walked to a portrait of Scarlet, "This heir is going to die in flames!"


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Natsumi's Blessing

Chapter 5: Lady Natsumi's Blessing

Yumoto frowned as he began to pray to the first God of Love, "Oh, God of Love, I am at a lost…I was just poisoned and have only regained my strength recently."

Yumoto sighed as the God of Love didn't respond and he gasped out as a vision appeared in his mind.

He threw his hands into the water, "Why?! Why must you show me, Araki being taken away!?"

" _Because, this is fate, you will be separated from Tungsten. You must fend for yourself once more."_

"NO!" Yumoto cried and the first God of Love hissed, _"Scarlet, please, you can do it. You are the true heir, and Kiryoku…she hurt you from birth."_

"Show me!"

" _Fine, your mother had this memory sealed from most people, but this memory may shock you."_

"Do it…" 

Yumoto cried out as water surrounded him and he gasped as a memory flashed into his mind.

-

"Lady Natsumi!" The Goddess of Life giggled, "Your son is so cute!"

Natsumi, the Goddess of Peace smiled down at the boy in her arms, "Yes, my son is adorable. Gora already adores Yumoto."

Yukiteru smiled at Yumoto, "He's already glowing."

"Well, he is the God of Light, Yuki." Natsumi frowned and Yukiteru laughed, "Yes, I know."

The baby giggled in her arms and Natsumi smiled as she saw her son's guardians. "Ah, you all made it." She spoke, "Your parents were waiting for you. Cerulean, your father told me you may be late."

"Yes, but Lady Natsumi, I woke him and made sure he was early." Epinard bowed and Natsumi laughed, "You four are funny."

Sulfur blushed and Vesta laughed with her, "Thanks! We like to be funny, we're the best guardians your son could have!"

"Are you sure?"

Vesta growled, "Perlite…"

"Now, now." Epinard scolded and Argent walked to Natsumi, "What a sweet child." He spoke and smiled, "He is powerful, he is radiating power, just as your eldest did."

Yukiteru nodded, "Of course, they're both part of the Hakone line, they will be."

"Yes, you and your entire family are strong…" 

" _Too bad Hireashi will destroy the baby."_

Natsumi put Yumoto in his crib and she stood up. She grabbed a staff and growled, "Kiryoku!" She turned to a dark haired woman and hissed, "You are to not be here!"

" _Oh, Natsumi, why are you this way?"_

"My son has been warned by the God of Truth, Hireashi may appear, but my son will get rid of him!"

" _Yes…but he won't be able to get rid of me!"_

Natsumi growled and threw her staff up, "How dare you come into my home and threaten my son!"

Kiryoku laughed loudly, _"Oh Goddess of Peace, you will never be able to defeat me…your shadow."_

"You are not my shadow! We may have been related but our brother, the God of Myth sealed you in the mirror and I shall seal you back!"

Kiryoku gasped, _"Damn you Natsumi! Your son will die, he is destined by Hireashi and I curse him as well!"_

Natsumi growled and pointed the staff up, "Love Sealing!" 

Kiryoku screamed as she was shot back into a mirror and Natsumi pointed the staff at her, "You will never break my seal! My seal shall be unbreakable!"

Natsumi watched as the mirror disappeared with Kiryoku and she spoke, "The Mirror is kept with the God of Death. I expect him to keep her sealed, my son will never meet this woman…."

She walked away and the guardians surrounded Yumoto as she did.

-

Yumoto cried out as the water fell back and he looked at the statue, "She…she cursed me…?"

 _"Yes, but your mother's powers and love broke her curse since Kiryoku was weaker. Hireashi was a full fledged demon at your birth, Kiryoku was like Yuuma, she was a newer demon."_

Yumoto looked down and sighed, "Thank you for showing me… I must go back now."

-

Yumoto walked into the palace and smiled as he saw his sons with their guardians.

He smiled as he saw Araki, "Araki-kun!" He giggled and ran to hug him, Araki looked at him, "You're all wet…"

"Sorry, I was in the spring."

Araki looked him over, "But you're entirely wet…"

"The First God of Love…showed me something."

"Did he?"

"Yes, just something about my birth, but my mama took care of it."

"Oh."

Yumoto blushed as Araki kissed his cheek. As he did, he looked up, "Have you seen Aurite?"

"Yes, he is in the Room of Prayer."

"Okay, thanks! See you, Araki!"

Araki frowned as Yumoto ran off…why was he distancing him from himself?

-  
"Aurite!" Yumoto called and Aurite sighed as he turned to him, "Yes?" 

"I…saw what Kiryoku did on my birth. Mama sealed her in a mirror and broke her curse."

"Yes and no…your mother took Kiryoku's curse for herself, that's why she was gone until Hireashi was."

Yumoto froze, "She…she did what?"

"Yes, Hakone Natsumi, Goddess of Peace, took your curse so you would not suffer more."

Yumoto looked down, "and yet, I still suffer." 

"Yes, and your mother hates it."

Yumoto sighed and Aurite patted his head, "Don't worry. Lady Natsumi loves you and you need to know, Kiryoku…broke free of her seal."

Yumoto looked at him, "I…I figured, because all the bad things happen to me."

"I know, I know, but please, don't get upset."

Yumoto rubbed his eyes, "Y-yes, for you Aurite, I won't get upset…or afraid, I know I can defeat Kiryoku!"

Aurite smiled, "Yes! That is right! You can do it, your majesty."

Yumoto blushed as Aurite took his hand and bowed on one knee, "I, Aurite, God of Wisdom, give you my power to help you in anyway possible."

Yumoto smiled, "Thank you…please stand…I don't like when this happens."

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe."

Yumoto looked up, "I'm glad…"

-

"Tomorrow, Jin, go to the heir, I want him distracted as I take Tungsten." Kiryoku smiled, "For now the heir knows what I have done. So, we must act!"

"Yes, mother!" Jin smiled, "I apologize for not going today." 

"That is fine…" Kiryoku smiled and looked at the mirror she was once sealed in, "I want the heir brought into my mirror. I want him to watch as I take everything he has ever loved." She began to laugh and spoke, "Oh Tungsten…you will help me get rid of the brat too…"


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness May Prevail

Chapter 6: Darkness May Prevail

Yumoto frowned as he was dressed for an event, today he was going to other Gods and was to ask if they would like to join his father at his study this evening. Basically, he was being showed off to other Gods.

Yumoto did this at least twice a month as his "Heir" duties, he would show up, ask kindly if they would like to see his father about important matters, and hope they accept.

He sighed as Vesta and Sulfur stood beside him as he walked into the God of Dance's temple. He bowed, "I, Prince Scarlet, heir to the throne of love, God of Light, would like to ask if you would accept my father, the God of War's invitation to talking with him in his study this evening?"

Kurotori Moteo (who was the God of Dance), smiled, "Why of course, sweet heir! How kind of you to ask, I was thinking of talking to your father one day soon!"

Yumoto looked at him as he kissed his hands. "Tha-thank you."

As they left, Yumoto sighed, "Alright…to the next one we go…"

"Alright…" Jin smirked, "As the heir goes into the God of Truth's temple, his robe will start to burn, his robe is so heavy that it'll burn and trap the heir!"

"Perfect!" Emiko giggled and Kiyoko nodded, "Yeah! And then we can have him killed!"

Yumoto sighed as his footman helped him out of his carriage, this was his final God to visit. He smiled as he saw Yami standing there.

Yami, the God of Truth smiled as he took Yumoto's hand, "Your Majesty, you're looking better than ever."

"Maybe…"

Yami smiled, "Please, come in."

Yumoto grinned and stepped in the temple. As he did, he began to speak his rehearsed line again, as he got to the end, he noticed his robe feeling warm by his feet.

He screamed as he saw fire slowly creeping up on his robe and Vesta's brown eyes widened, "I-I can't stop them! What the hell!? These aren't flames that are mortals nor a Gods!"

"Take the robe off!" Sulfur hissed and Yumoto looked at him, "I can't! I have no clothes under it!"

"Just do it!"

The two guardians began to strip the robe off and as they did, Yami came running with a blanket. He covered the heir and spoke, "The flames are gone…sit down heir, I must tell you what is happening."

Yumoto frowned as the God of Truth sat in front of fire and began to speak, "You are being tormented by Kiryoku and her children…and the Anti-Coccino Clan once more. Kiryoku is after your husband, Tungsten. She believes getting him will break your spirit."

Yumoto gasped and he continued, "Kiryoku may get Tungsten, but do not falter, you must keep yourself happy."

Yumoto clutched at the blanket around him with tears in his eyes, "Wh-why…? Why does she want Araki-kun?"

Yami sighed, "She believes Lord Tungsten is the key to stopping you."

Yumoto frowned and Yami made a robe appear in his hands, "Here, this is yours, I made it from my powers, it's real, so don't worry."

Yumoto sighed as he slid that one on, "Thank you…I…take it you are seeing my father?"

"Yes, I will." Yami smiled and Yumoto spoke, "Is there a way, I can prevent her taking Araki?"

"Yes…"

"How?"

"You must use yourself as bait…say you're done and then…you must outsmart her."

"How?"

"You must seal her the way Natsumi did or heal her, she is a demon who was once mortal, such as Yuuma."

Yumoto frowned, "I…I'm scared."

"Yes, but you will defeat her. Your reign will very much be through dark times…but you can do it!"

Yumoto smiled as Yami held his hand, "You're strong, you mustn't fear for your sake. Your guardians are strong and will help you throughout this trial of hard times."

Yumoto nodded and Yami frowned and looked at his gloved hand, "If you fail…darkness may prevail…no it will prevail, you mustn't give up!"

Yumoto looked at Yami's dark blue hair, "I promise! I will fight for love and my throne!"

Yami smiled and looked at Sulfur, "Be careful on the way home…I sense danger lurking."

"Like what?"

"Keep the carriage unlocked…I sense fire again coming towards the heir."

Vesta frowned, "The fire was black…"

"Yes…that is no ordinary fire, that is magic." Yami sighed, "Dark magic."

Vesta gasped, "So that's why I can't control it!?"

"Yes, so you must watch carefully."

"Thank you, God of Truth." Sulfur smiled and Yami bowed to Yumoto, "Your Majesty, I wish you the best and a safe trip home."

Yumoto smiled as he led them to the carriage and Yumoto waved as they left.

Yumoto sat by Sulfur while Vesta sat across, they only were in a carriage because it made them look "more like royalty" as Yukiteru put it, the trip home wouldn't be too long.

The Library of the Gods was very close to the Palace of Love, the ride would take around twenty minutes.

As the ride went on, Sulfur and Vesta were talking about a missing God and how many feared he went to work with demons or was kidnapped. This God shared some physical traits with the heir, such as short blonde hair, and being on the shorter side.

Many fear the God was kidnapped by the Clan and was brainwashed.

Yumoto sighed as he looked out the window of the carriage, he felt Sulfur's arm brush against his and he looked up as their ride stopped. Vesta frowned, "Stay in here, Io, Yumoto."

Yumoto frowned as Vesta left the carriage and Sulfur watched as Vesta walked forward, "Why have we stopped?" Yumoto spoke and Sulfur frowned, "I'm not sure…" He gasped as he heard the door lock click and Yumoto looked at the corner of the area.

"I-I-Io-senpai!" He screamed and Sulfur gasped as he saw black flames appear. He began to try to open the carriage door and cursed, "Dammit, it's locked!"

Yumoto gasped and Sulfur began to hit the lock with his love stick, "Your majesty, we must break through somehow!"

Yumoto whimpered as Sulfur began to hit the window, "Ryuu!" He screamed, "RYUU!"

Vesta came running and tried to throw the door open, "Io! What the hell!?"

Yumoto screamed as he saw the flames grow larger, "Hurry! It's almost to us!"

Vesta gasped as he broke open the window and as he did, the door unlocked and the flames were gone. "Wha-what the hell?"

Yumoto looked at the damaged carriage, "I know who…Kiryoku…she did that to scare me!"

Yumoto looked at his guardians, "We need to get home now!"

"Yes, we will teleport, this is important." Vesta hissed and grabbed Yumoto's hand and so did Sulfur. The three disappeared in a bright light and Yumoto ran inside to Araki.

"Araki! ARAKI!" Yumoto screamed and Araki ran to him, "Yumoto!"

Yumoto spoke, "You mustn't go to the mortal world! You must stay home!"

Araki looked at him, "Why?"

"Kiryoku is coming for you and I-I won't allow you to go!"

Araki sighed, "Fine…for you I won't go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yumoto smiled as Araki kissed him slowly, "I will never let anyone hurt me or you…ever." Araki whispered and Yumoto nodded, "Thank-thank you…"


	7. Chapter 7: The Warning Signs

Chapter 7: The Warning Signs

Yumoto sighed as he awoke for lessons on his own the next morning. He found it odd that no one had came and got him, usually his guards woke him or Epinard would. He dressed himself and opened the door, "Mr. Tamotsu, why didn't you wake me?"

He froze as he saw his guard laying there, "Mr. Tamotsu…?" He whimpered and screamed in horror as he saw a pool of blood and his arm full of stabs. "Tamotsu!" He screamed and tears began to fall.

Tamotsu Yuji was one of Yumoto's personal guards, he was the very man who would block his door when he was sick, or come in to check if everything was alright.

Yumoto looked at Yuji's face and screamed for someone to help him. As he did, guards surrounded him and one gasped, "Tamotsu!"

Yumoto looked at them as tears fell, "I-I woke up and-and he…he was like this!" He sobbed and Hashida Wario, captain of the guards bent down, "Your Majesty, he died protecting you…"

"NO! He has a family! He-he can't be dead!" Yumoto screamed and began to sob for the God of Death, Eiji.

"P-please! You can't take him away!"

"I haven't. He's alive, your majesty…" Eiji spoke and Yumoto gasped as Yuji moaned in pain, "T-Tamotsu!"

"He was recently injured." Eiji replied, "I'll take him to the God of Health, go to breakfast, and I shall talk with the guardians about this."

Yumoto nodded and Yuji groaned, "S-Scarlet…so-someone…after you…"  
"I know…"

"Assassin…for Kiryoku."

Yumoto froze and Yuji smiled, "You…are sunshine in our lives…" He put a hand on Yumoto's face, "Y-you're too sweet to cry…"

Yumoto blushed as Yuji was lifted onto a stretcher and the guard was taken away.

-

Yumoto looked up from his lessons paper as he heard a commotion outside. He tried to stand but Sulfur held his shoulder, "Shh, sit, you don't want to see this."

Vesta quickly closed the shades…outside were two guards on the ground, dead. Yumoto looked down and asked, "Is Tamotsu alright?"

"Yes, Little One, he's alive and resting. He may be out for a while."

Yumoto nodded and Vesta sighed, "We'll end this early today…"

Yumoto looked down as he left his lessons, Haruki and Hiroki were with their guardians in the left wing of the palace. Yumoto was currently in the right wing close to the middle.

Yumoto saw Araki, who was standing in Yukiteru's study, as he walked by, the door was shut. The two were talking about something serious, Yumoto guessed and he sighed as he left to the ballroom.

The ballroom was being prepared for Gora's birthday celebration. He looked at the white marble floor and up at the golden walls. The room was cold, usually it felt warm when everything was lit up.

Yumoto frowned as he walked to the throne room, he saw a wet spot on the deep red carpet and looked around. He looked at the marble floor beside it and noticed blood on the floor.

He froze and ran to his throne. There was a note with a dagger stabbed in it and it looked to be written in…some red ink…or…blood.

 _This is your warning, heir. Give up now and no one else gets hurt. Give Lady Kiryoku, Lord Tungsten, or I will kill you._

Yumoto dropped the dagger and noticed the blood that was on it. He dropped it quickly and began to panic. He tried to let out a scream but nothing came. He turned on his heel and ran out of the room, horrified.

-

"Oh Araki, it's horrible!" Yumoto cried and Araki shushed him, "Yes I know…whoever is targeting you must be stopped."

Yumoto nodded and spoke, "Please, take me to Tamotsu…I-I have some flowers from Perlite to give to him."

Araki nodded and took Yumoto to the God of Health.

Yuji smiled as he saw them, "Ah, Prince Scarlet and Lord Tungsten."

Yumoto smiled, "I brought flowers for you, I hope you're feeling well."

"Yes, I'm fine, there is no need for you to worry."

"There is too! I want everyone to feel safe here, you shouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"How kind you are…" Yuji smiled and moved his dark hair from his face, "Your majesty, this assassin…is like the wind, you cannot hear him coming until he strikes."

Yumoto frowned, "Wha-what?"

"I only saw his feet…he was in a white robe with white boots…he never spoke nor did he seem to hear me at all."

Yumoto nodded and Yuji frowned, "He once whispered this, my name is Jedidiah…worker of Kiryoku, that was before he left…but he was heading to your room." 

Yumoto froze and Yuji looked at Araki, "Tungsten, you must stay close to the heir!"

"I will."

"The clan must be coming…no one is safe now." 

Yumoto looked at Araki and at Yuji, "Yes…these warning signs aren't good…he…he left a note for me."

"May I read it?"

Yumoto handed him the letter and Yuji frowned, "Yes, this is no joke…he must be working for Kiryoku…he wasn't lying to me. Kiryoku must have paid a lot for you to be killed."

Yumoto looked away, "Yeah…" he sighed and Yuji smiled, "I hate when you frown, sunshine like you shouldn't frown or get upset."

Yumoto blushed and Araki smiled, "We'll go now, Scarlet and I need to go and you need rest."

Yuji smiled, "Of course."

Kiryoku smirked as she looked at her triplets, "We strike tonight…we take Lord Tungsten from the heir's grasp!"

Jin smirked and Emiko looked at Kiyoko. Kiyoko looked at her mother and flipped her long black hair, "We'll distract the guardians while you get Lord Tungsten from the dumb heir."

"Good, now we must hurry." Kiryoku looked at Jedidiah and spoke to him in his mind, _"Follow me, you will be of use for me."_

He nodded and she smirked as they all disappeared.

-

Yumoto looked down as he and Araki put Haruki and Hiroki to bed.

"Mama, don't look so sad!" Haruki smiled, "Masuru says that worrying is bad!"

Yumoto laughed, "Don't worry. I'll be happy for you, Haruki." 

Masuru looked up from the fireplace, his long golden hair reflecting the light of the fire.

"Your majesty, he loves to tell tales, I do never talk about you."

Yumoto smiled, "Don't worry."

Masuru nodded, "Good night you two, I'll keep an eye on them both."

"Thank you." Araki smiled and kissed the two boys' forehead. "Good night."

"Night papa!" Haruki grinned and Hiroki looked at Araki, "Night…papa."

Hiroki looked at Yumoto, "Night…um…mama."

Yumoto frowned, "You can call me papa too, Haruki just calls me mama because he feels like it, you can call me anything you'd like Hiroki"

Hiroki smiled, "Okay…thanks!"

Yumoto smiled and the duo left their room, as they did, they began to walk to their room, but froze as they both heard the guardians yelling at someone.

"Araki, we need to see what's wrong!"

Araki nodded and the duo began to run downstairs. As they did, they ran into the ballroom and Yumoto gasped as he saw a strange mirror there.

"N-no…" Yumoto clutched at his head, "Kiryoku…! Araki, it's a trap!"

Araki gasped and Yumoto transformed quickly as did Araki.

As they did, Kiryoku appeared with someone.

Yumoto froze, "The-the assassin..!"

Kiryoku began to laugh, "Tungsten, you are coming with me."

"Never, you old hag!" Araki growled and Kiryoku smiled and Yumoto cried out as Jedidiah grabbed him and held a knife to his throat.

"Come with me or your Scarlet gets it!" Kiryoku hissed and Yumoto cried out as the knife cut into his throat slightly as Jedidiah held his head back with one hand and the knife with the other as magic ropes tied his hands behind his back.

"Ara-Araki!" Yumoto cried and Araki gasped, "Yu-Yumoto!"

Kiryoku growled and spoke, "My assassin is deaf, so he can't hear anyone's pleas, and he does what I tell him."

Yumoto cried out as Jedidiah began to cut into his neck.

"Tungsten, you will come with me now or the heir's head comes off!" Kiryoku hissed and Yumoto screamed as his head was moved back more.

Araki pulled his sword out and as he did, Jedidiah began to move the knife.

Yumoto cried out and Araki looked at Yumoto, "B-baby…I-I…"

Yumoto looked at him "Tu-Tungsten…"

Araki ran to him and kissed him hard and passionately, "I love you…"

Yumoto felt tears falling, "D-Don't-don't leave me…"

"I have to…or-or she'll kill you."

"I'd rather die than you be taken from me!"

Kiryoku growled, "You both are so annoying!"

She shot magic at Araki, who screamed as his body froze and Yumoto screamed for him as Jedidiah let go of him and the ropes dissipated.

Yumoto held onto Araki's hand, "Ara-Araki!"

Kiryoku smirked as she snapped her fingers, Yumoto was shot back and Araki disappeared.

Yumoto burst into tears and screamed Araki's name on the top of his lungs and felt someone grab him as he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8: Drowning in Darkness

Chapter 8: Drowning in Darkness

Yumoto screamed as he awoke in his bed, he froze as he saw Hashibiro and Wombat but gasped as he saw they weren't in their normal forms.

Hashibiro's light silver blue hair, held up in a low ponytail sipped at tea, and Wombat, who had short pink hair sat across from him.

Wombat looked at Yumoto with green eyes, "You're awake…"

"Y-yes…"

Hashibiro smirked, "Why, I thought you'd be dead."

Yumoto frowned, "I-I demand you leave my room!"

Hashibiro stood up, "Lady Kiryoku has who she wants, I'd watch your back."

Yumoto bit his lip and Wombat spoke, "She was sure you'd fall."

"You-you both were working for her!"

"No," Hashibiro sighed, "We were undercover…we had to make sure what she was doing."

"Yes," Wombat growled, "We knew she was planning on something, we're the ones who healed the poison from you. If we didn't you'd be dead."

Yumoto froze and Hashibiro sighed, "Even Maximum Gorar fell under her spell. She made it appear you were fine, but you were not. You were dying a painful death."

Yumoto bit his lip and Wombat walked to him, "Lord Tungsten had to go with her."

Yumoto felt tears flood his eyes and his animal guardian held him to his chest. "Now, now…" Wombat spoke and Yumoto began to sob, "I-I tried…I-I tried to save him!"

"Yes, I know…You fought hard."

"Lord Tungsten had to give up, you would have been killed." Hashibiro growled and Wombat sighed, "Kiryoku wants to brainwash Lord Tungsten into how he was with Hireashi."

Yumoto looked at him and Wombat handed him a silver box, "This is what can stop him. He gave you that when you were engaged, remember?"

Yumoto nodded, "Y-ye-yes…my music box. I thought it was lost!"

"We found it hidden away in Haruki's room."

Yumoto looked at Wombat, "Why me? Why did she do this?!"

"Hireashi made her, she and Hireashi were together, I guess and somehow she had his kids."

"S-so these kids…are descendants of Hireashi?"

"Yes, and she wants you to bring Hireashi back." Hashibiro sighed as he stood up, "I must go now."

Wombat nodded and as they opened the door to leave, Yuji pointed a spear at Hashibiro. His green eyes peaked out from his hair and his red uniform stood out, "Why were you in his room? I heard him scream!"

"Do not worry, Tamotsu. We were waiting for him to wake. Lord Tungsten was kidnapped."

"Yes, I know!" Yuji hissed, "For I was the one who carried him to his room!"

"Put your spear down, boy. We were leaving."

Yuji narrowed his eyes as he did so, and watched the duo leave.

Yumoto looked down as Yuji walked in, "Your majesty…" he bowed, "Are you feeling alright?"

Yumoto sniffed, "Y-yes…I-I…" the heir felt tears flooding his eyes again and Yuji frowned, "Your crying is something I hate to hear. A lovely heir like you should have no fear like you have."

Yumoto wiped his eyes and Yuji sighed, "Your guardians are out searching for Lord Tungsten, your children haven't been told yet."

Yumoto looked down, "I-I…I can't tell them…!"

Yuji sighed, "I understand, you are upset. Y0u're strong and you must stay strong."

Yumoto nodded and Yuji kissed his hand softly and quickly. "Please remain happy, your majesty. You must save Lord Tungsten and save everyone."

-

Vesta growled as he kicked a doorframe, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammti!" He screamed, "I hate this!" 

"What's wrong?" Perlite hissed, "You are damaging the walls!"

"I'm so mad right now! Okay?!"

"Chill out!"

"No! Yumoto is upset and Araki is gone and he can't tell his kids!"

"Then it is our job to get him back!"

Aurite stood there and heard Yumoto screaming at Epinard.  
"No, mama! I need to get Araki-kun back! She-she has him! She wants him to kill me! I must go now!"

"No!" Epinard cried, "She is with the Anti-Coccino clan! So if you go down there, you will be killed!"

Aurite looked down as he heard Yumoto burst into tears, Cerulean sighed, "Now, now, Yumoto, please calm down."

"I can't! I just can't!" 

Sulfur looked away as he heard Yumoto break into sobs.

"Yumoto is heartbroken…"  
"Yes, before he knew Tungsten, he'd never get this upset."

Yumoto looked up as he saw Argent. He pushed away from Epinard and ran into Argent's arms. Argent hugged him tightly and Yumoto looked up, "I-I need to go save Araki-kun!"

Argent nodded, "Yes, I know, Little One."

Yumoto looked up at him and his eyes were now red and puffy, "Ta-Tamotsu is better now…he came to my side as he heard me scream."

"I know. Tamotsu is an amazing guard, he works hard to keep you safe."

Yumoto smiled and Argent kissed his forehead, "My Little One, you must stay here until we can rescue Tungsten."

Yumoto froze and clutched at Argent's arms as he saw a vision play in his head, his eyes widened and he screamed in horror as he pushed his guardian off of him. He backed towards the wall and whimpered "I-I…need to save him now! He-he's going to get hurt!"

Yumoto looked at his guardians, "I-I…I want him back home with me!"

Aurite walked to him, "Scarlet, calm down, we'll help you."

"Ple-please!"

"Don't worry." Perlite spoke, "Time has shown me what will happen."  
"Wha-what?"

"Fluffhead…Tungsten will be brainwashed to be evil again, you will stop him easily with your music box. Kiryoku…she will have you tortured when you go."

Yumoto froze and Perlite whispered, "The assassin…" he froze, "He is here…he wants to deliver you to Kiryoku, himself."

Yumoto gasped and Yuji walked forward, "Perlite."

His sword hung from his belt on his waist, "I may be of assistance, I can help." 

"How?"

"I am the heir's guard before Tungsten. I will not let that assassin near him."

"Tamotsu…you are the son of the God of Blades and who is close to Yukiteru-sama, the God of War. You may be a god, but you are being reckless."

"Never." Yuji spoke, "Being his son means nothing to me, I could careless of who my father is. I refuse to let Prince Scarlet be taken away!"

"You had a crush on our fluffhead. Love makes you reckless Tamotsu."

"I know." 

Yumoto looked at him. "Ta-Tamotsu, please don't get hurt for my sake!"

Yuji sighed, "Prince Scarlet…"

"I know…but please, I don't want anyone else to be hurt!"

"But you will be! That demon will torture you until you undo the seal on Hireashi!"

"I…I know." Yumoto turned around, "and that is a risk I'd be willing to take. For I am not afraid of her…for I have died once. Tamotsu, did you know that?"

"Wh0-who killed you?"

"Yuuma."

Yuji gasped and Yumoto smiled, "But I was brought back and healed, I have been tortured before, but I know how to bring my Araki-kun back…"

Yuji nodded and Argent smiled, "Such a strong heir…"

-  
Kiryoku smiled down at an unconscious Araki. "Lord Tungsten…awaken for me."

"S-Scarlet…!" He hissed out and Kiryoku growled, "No! You hate him, Tungsten! You are Hireashi's greatest warrior!"

Jedidiah frowned as he watched and Kiryoku looked down at Tungsten. "Wake up for me!" 

She sent an orb at him and she smirked as his eyes opened. His violet eyes were now the color of blood. He stood up from where he was and walked towards her, "Where is the heir? I can take care of him instantly!"

"He'll be here…my Tungsten…" She smirked and stroked his cheek. "And you shall bring him here…to die."


	9. Chapter 9: Work for No One

Chapter 9: Work for No One

Tungsten glared at Kiryoku, "Excuse you? I, work for _you_?" Tungsten laughed, "I would never work with you. In fact, I plan on taking the heir for myself and he and I will destroy worlds together!"

Kiryoku gasped, "What?! No, Tungsten, I want you to bring him to me!"

"I would never, he and I are married when I'm not Hireashi's worker, so therefore, he is still mine and I don't like women, demon or not."

Kiryoku growled, her hair flying upwards, " _Excuse_ you!? I am Lady Kiryoku, lover of the great Hireashi!"

"And I am Lord Tungsten, the man who doesn't care about you." 

Kiryoku screamed in pure anger, "How dare you Tungsten! First, I take you from the heir and make you mine and now you do this!"

Tungsten laughed, "The heir is mine, I didn't say he'd be killed. I said he and I will work together and kill those who deny us!"

Kiryoku looked away, "I hate you! I wanted to love you!"

Tungsten scoffed, "Listen, Kihoku, I'm not yours and I hate you. So, end of story."

Kiryoku gasped, "My name is Kiryoku! Now do as I say, Tungsten! You shall bring the heir and end him!"

Tungsten stood up, "Fine, I'll bring him here and if he doesn't do as I'd ask then I'll kill him."

Kiryoku rolled her eyes, "Fine. Now go do it!" 

Tungsten scoffed, and he spoke, "You're so annoying." He disappeared in a flash and Kiryoku growled.

-

Yumoto sighed as he watched Hiroki and Haruki playing outside. He looked down and gasped as he heard Sulfur and Vesta talking, "I will go to Kiryoku as the heir, I can save him from harm."

"NO!" Vesta cried, "Io, I won't let you! I love you dammit!"

"Yes, but Yumoto can't be hurt again!"

Vesta frowned, "Io, I know, but we can't lose you either!"

"I know!"

Yumoto looked away as he heard Vesta push Sulfur to the wall and speak, "You won't leave me, Io. I won't allow it."

Yumoto bit his lip as he felt Aurite's green eyes pierce into him, "Sit up, you need to learn the rules."

"I…I can't focus on them!"

Aurite sighed, "Fine, then I'm done trying to explain it all."

Yumoto frowned and Aurite walked away. Yuji stood at the door and Aurite spoke to him, "Perhaps you should leave the room for a moment, he is getting upset and likes to be alone."

Yumoto watched as Yuji left and he felt tears fill his eyes. He looked up as he heard someone and turned around quickly.

He froze as he saw Araki. "Ara-Araki-kun?"

Tungsten smiled and held a hand out, "Scarlet…come with me." 

Yumoto blushed and walked to him. "Tungsten…?"

Tungsten grabbed his hand and Yumoto blushed as Tungsten stroked his cheek. "So, sorry that I had to leave you…"

"You had to…"

Tungsten nodded, "Yes…I know."

Yumoto looked at him "Now that you're home we-we can take Haruki and Hiroki to the mortal world!"

"I was thinking more of you and I at the moment…"

Yumoto blushed and frowned as he saw Tungsten's eyes. He instantly began to freak out. "Ara-Araki! You're not you!"

He tried to push him away but Tungsten held onto him tightly. "Scarlet, no."

Yumoto whimpered as he felt Tungsten pull him close and forced his chin upwards.

Tungsten smirked, "Don't worry, we'll be together forever, I won't let anyone take you from me."

"Araki-kun, stop it! Stay home with me!"

Tungsten growled as Yumoto tried to pull away once more. "Don't you see? With me you can finally become the God of Love and we can stop anyone who defies us!"

"N-no!" Yumoto cried and Tungsten forced him to look up at him, "Don't struggle…you're coming with me."

Yumoto looked at Tungsten in horror and felt his body become weak. He felt his body collapse and his eyes shut. As they did, the lights all went out and the door slammed open and Yuji and Aurite stood there.

Yuji gasped, "The heir!"

"Lo-Lord Tungsten…!" Aurite cried and Yuji froze, "Wha-what?! Why is he trying to take the prince?"

"Easy, I want my love with me. He and I will be unstoppable."

"You already are!" Aurite hissed, "Stay home, Tungsten!"

"Now Aurite, just know this, I won't let them hurt my Scarlet…that is my job."

Aurite growled and Yuji ran at him with his spear, "You can't do that!"

Tungsten blocked it and picked Yumoto back up, "Bye for now."

He disappeared in a flash and Aurite spoke, "Tell Sulfur he must change to be the heir…Prince Haruki will be inside soon."

-

Yumoto awoke in a bed that was not his own, he groaned, " _Kidnapped, just my luck. Always me."_

He gasped as he saw Tungsten and spoke, "Araki-kun?"

He smiled as Tungsten looked at him and he pulled the silver music box from his pocket. He walked to him, "I want to show you something."

Tungsten looked at him and grabbed Yumoto's arm. "My Scarlet…what is it?"

"This…" Yumoto held the music box up and opened it. "You gave me this, remember?"

Tungsten froze as he looked at the music box and Yumoto smiled, "It plays our song too…"

Tungsten looked at Yumoto, "Y-yes…"

Yumoto gasped out as Tungsten kissed him roughly. "Sca-Scarlet…you've done something in me…"

"Just….just touch my music box…"

Tungsten looked at it and slowly put his hand onto it.

He screamed out in pain as light filled his body and he pushed Yumoto away quickly. Yumoto cried out and ran to Araki as he saw the boy's eyes become violet again.

"Araki!"

Araki gasped as Yumoto held him and began to sob. Araki frowned, "What-what happened?"

"You were evil! Kiryoku did it!"

Araki froze, "She did…?"

"Yes…she wanted you to kill me."

Araki frowned and looked around, "Luckily…I took you to my palace…and not to Kiryoku…we must hurry home to the Palace of the Gods!" 

Yumoto nodded and the two disappeared quickly.

-

Kiryoku screamed as she saw this, her plan had failed "NO!"

She looked at the Anti-Coccino Clan, "I can't believe this! You all must go to start preparing ways to kill them both! I cannot stand Tungsten now!"

The clan spoke and Kiryoku smiled, "Oh heir…feel my curse once more…you shall fall to poison once more."  
She began laughing loudly as the heir fell to the floor and his guardians ran to him…this time he would die, forget using Tungsten, he was a failure…she would do it herself!


	10. Chapter 10: Enough

Chapter 10: Enough

Yumoto groaned in pain as he was in bed and Araki was pacing throughout the room, "That stupid Kiryoku, using me as a filler object."

Yumoto looked at him, "Ara-Araki-kun…"

Araki turned to him, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I'm the cause of this."

Yumoto frowned, "No, no…"

Araki clutched his hand into a fist as his eyes flashed red for a moment. "I won't let her near you again…I won't let anyone near you." 

Yumoto looked at him, "Araki, stop it!"

Araki looked at him, "No! You've been hurt and I will stop Kiryoku myself!"

Yumoto tried to sit up but fell back just as fast. He whimpered and Araki kissed him, "Sleep, I will go to her and you must stay home."

Yumoto looked at Araki, "She…she will take you from me! You will not leave me ever!" Yumoto hissed and slapped Araki across the face. "You left me before and look at what she did to you!"

Araki froze and Yumoto kissed him quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Araki held Yumoto's face to his and Yumoto let tears fall, "Sta-stay with me…! I-I slapped you be-because you were going to leave me!"

Araki kissed him, "I know, I know, I'm such a goddamn idiot."

"You may claim you are…but you're my idiot."

Araki began to laugh, "H-how cheesy." 

Yumoto giggled and Araki looked up as he heard footsteps. Yuji stood there and frowned, "Your majesty…your brother is meeting up with the God of Truth about what happened to your old robe."

Yumoto blushed, "O-oh…would you believe that it caught fire?"

Yuji stared at him, "It what?"

"A fire from a demon caught my robe on fire and then the God of Truth made me a new one…"

Yuji sighed, "Alright.."

-

Kiryoku growled as she watched Araki, "Lord Tungsten…how I want you so badly."

She groaned as she saw the duo tucking the two boys into bed, "Wait…" she froze and smirked, "Lord Tungsten has two children!"

She looked at Yumoto stroking Haruki's hair, "I will take one of them…and get them to turn against them!"

She laughed loudly as Hiroki spoke, "Thank you, papa."

"That boy…born of the essence of the Sparta Nytes!"

"Sparta Nytes?" Jin frowned and Kiryoku smiled, "The Sparta Nytes kidnapped the heir…they are a tribe of children, but their leader Tachi is eighteen. He took the heir and controlled Tungsten and they gave the heir a drug. The heir fought but alas, he somehow had that child."

Jin frowned, "So…?"

"The Sparta Nyte child…is also a God…and I want him to kill the heir."

"How?"

"Why…I will bring him here…and he will be under my control."

Jin smirked and Kiryoku watched as Yumoto and Araki left. "I will go now…and take the boy!"

-

"Masuru!" Haruki frowned, "I want Kitsune! Something is wrong!"

Masuru turned around and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Hiroki…he's not okay! Mama!" Haruki began to cry and Hiroki groaned, "Haruki, I'm fine!"

He sighed as Haruki spoke, "But Hiroki!"

Hiroki sighed once more, "I know that stupid Kiryoku wants to take me away…and even so, I'm stronger than her."

Masuru looked around at a mirror, "Masters Haruki and Hiroki…I will take you to your parents."

Hiroki sighed and Kitsune ran in, "Wait! We can take them, Masuru, you must fend off Kiryoku if she comes!"

Carbon looked at her, "Kitsune, how do we know?"

"I know, because I heard her." Hiroki said, "She was talking to me, trying to say my papa didn't love me but I know that's a lie."

"Yeah!" Rider smiled and looked at Park, "Let's go get Kiryoku so she stays away from our little gem!"

Haruki giggled as Rider put a hand on his head and Hiroki sighed, "I'm jealous…why don't I have guardians?"

"You almost did…these five guys came a few weeks ago, but your mama made them leave."

"Why?"

"They were rude." Carbon scoffed, "Telling the God of Love and Light that he was wrong. How dare they talk to royalty like that."

"Exactly." Rider replied and Hiroki groaned, "I hate being a prince."

"Even as the Nytes you'd still be a prince and heir."

"I know…"

Kitsune picked Haruki up and smiled, "Citrine, you're sleepy aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Kitsune stroked his hair, "Come on Carbon…let's go take him to sleep in the study while Kiryoku is about. Rider, Park, take care of Hiroki."

Hiroki sighed as Rider spoke, "So, would you work with Kiryoku?"

"No…I love papa."

"Do you love your mama?"

"…yes…of course I do. Even if mama took me from my lands."

"No, your mama did not, you would have been used there."

Hiroki sighed, "Well… _mommy_ doesn't need me here…" he growled and Park gasped as Kiryoku appeared beside him, "Yes, little Hiroki…fight your mama."

Hiroki smirked as his reddish eyes began to glow slightly. "Oh shit!" Rider cursed, "Go get Scarlet! I'll try to stop her! Masuru!" He called and Masuru came running out with a katana in hand, "Kiryoku!"

Kiryoku smirked, "You're too late, for Hiroki just wants to get rid of his mama."

Hiroki smirked and he called out, "Oh mommy…I want you!" 

"Hiroki!" Yumoto's voice called and Hiroki ran out, " _Mommy…_ " he hissed and Yumoto froze as he saw Hiroki, " _Daddy_ doesn't like you anymore!"

Yumoto gasped out, and Masuru ran in, "Kiryoku has him under a spell, your majesty!"

Yumoto nodded and Haruki ran in as he heard them, "Hiroki!" He cried and transformed, "The Golden Prince, Battle Lover Citrine!"

Citrine frowned, "Hiroki, wake up! That mean lady who wants papa is wanting to hurt you!" 

"Never! I want to be like you…a Battle Lover but I can't since I am a Sparta Nyte!"

"You can too!" Citrine cried, "Just awaken your love crystal like I somehow did!"

Hiroki growled and a sword appeared in his hands. "I don't care! I'll get rid of mommy and then I'll be happy!"

"Mommy?"

"Mommy sounds creepier, okay!?"

"Does not!"

"Yes! Once I get rid of mommy, daddy can be alone and then daddy can rule the world!"

"Okay, okay, Hiroki, mommy and daddy does _not_ sound scary!"

Hiroki groaned, "FINE! If I kill mama, then papa can take the world and we can rule with Hireashi!"

"Hireashi is gone, mama sealed that dumb demon away!"

"Shut up!" Hiroki screamed and charged at his brother. Citrine cried out as he blocked the attack, "Hiroki!"

"I don't care, Haruki! I, the heir to the Sparta Nyte tribe will get rid of the Court of Love like Tachi wants!"

"No!"

Hiroki growled and as he swung the sword, Masuru blocked it, "Enough!"

Hiroki cried out as Masuru overpowered him and Masuru spoke, "I thought you were better…Master Citrine, heal him of evil."

"Citrine Rebirth!"

Hiroki screamed as orange ribbons surrounded him and as they did, he began to float. He gasped as his eyes stopped glowing and his body began to transform.

"The Boisterous Prince, Battle Lover Obsidian!"

Hiroki…no Obsidian, looked at his dark blue, almost black Battle Lover uniform. He looked as if he were night compared to Citrine.

Kiryoku growled, "Of course…how should I have known…"

She disappeared and as she did, Yumoto's eyes fluttered shut. "Your majesty!" Masuru cried and caught him. As he did, Araki ran in, "Masuru! Kiryoku…Vesta and Sulfur are missing!" 

Masuru froze and Araki frowned, "Yumoto…he fainted…he must have felt his guardians being taken…"

"Yes…"  
Wombat and Hashibiro looked at one another as Masuru let Araki pick Yumoto up, "Hashibiro…Hiroki is now a Battle Lover…but…Vesta and Sulfur…"

"I know…Cerulean and Epinard are in danger and so are the Caerula Adamas. She is taking them so the heir hands over Tungsten for them."

"…and the heir will fall for it."

"Sadly, yes…Yumoto-san will accidentally hand over Tungsten."

Hashibiro sighed, "And then his guardians will be lost…"

"We can't lose now…he is close to ruling as the God of Love for good."

"How will he be handed over?"

"They will be separated…and the heir will be taken to be beaten by the clan."

"I…I know…he will be beaten badly again."

"Tungsten…he may be hurt."

"Why must we fail…?"

"This is destiny, Wombat, we cannot stop what time has in store."

Wombat looked at Yumoto and Araki and an image appeared in his head, he saw Yumoto cradling Araki's limp body screaming at Kiryoku. "We can't let that happen…Kiryoku will kill Tungsten!"

"Shh!" Hashibiro hissed, "This will truly come true if you keep it up!"

Wombat apologized and looked back at Haruki and Hiroki with Kitsune and Carbon. "I hope nothing happens…" 

-

"Io…"

"Ryuu…"

Vesta held Sulfur close to him in the cell, "Dammit…"

"How did we get caught?" Sulfur groaned and Vesta sighed, "We were ambushed…and I felt Yumoto pass out."

"Wait…you did too?"

"Yeah, as his guardians, we can feel what he does, especially if he is hurt."

"Ryuu…we can't let Kiryoku separate us! She will end us off…"

"I know, Io…she will try to kill us! We can't let her."

"She thinks this will bring Hireashi back."

"Will it?"

"No! The seal is strong…we can't let her win! No one can win but the heir!"

Sulfur nodded and heard Kiryoku laughing, "The heir will be killed and Tungsten will be mine!" 


	11. Chapter 11: The Demon's Return

Chapter 11: The Demon's Return

Vesta groaned, "How the hell did we get taken anyway?! We're strong!"

"She trapped us by a mirror…and you heard her! She wants to put our Little One into one and keep him forever as she has Tungsten!"

Vesta looked down, "Dammit…we suck, Io!"

Sulfur looked away, "Ryuu…we do not…it's called we were outsmarted!"

Vesta stood up, "I wish my dad would find me! I haven't talked to him in ages, he has my pet with him! I wanted to take him with me when we moved to watch Yumoto!"

"Wait, you have a pet?"

"Yes! He's so cool! He was tiny when I left…dad said he was too large to take to the palace. Yumoto would love him!"

Sulfur frowned, "Ryuu, what even _is_ your pet?"

"Oh…well…my pet is the most fearsome creature in all the land! One that mortals fear and write stories about, one that breathes smoke and strikes fear into anyone who looks at it!"

"Ryuu, just tell me what it is."

"…oh…my pet is a dragon!"

"Uh huh, and my pet is a unicorn."

"Really?! Those are so cool, I want to see one!"

"I was joking…"

"Oh, but I am serious Io! I'll call for him!"

Sulfur groaned and Vesta began to whistle, "I hope he can hear me!"

"Ryuu! We are in a dungeon, how in the hell woul-!" Sulfur froze as he heard a loud roaring sound from outside.

Vesta began to laugh, "Hell yeah! I knew he'd come!"

"How!?"

"Easy! He's my fire _guardian_! He's so cool!"

Vesta giggled loudly as a giant pink tail came through and broke the wall.

"Sulfur!" Vesta called and hugged the tail, "I missed you!" 

"Su-Sulfur?" Sulfur questioned, and Vesta turned to him, "I named him after you…because…like him…I love you."

Sulfur's face turned bright red as Vesta grinned, "Come on, Io! Let's get out of here before that old hag comes in and sees what Sulfur did!"

Sulfur nodded and Vesta giggled loudly as they ran out. Vesta ran to the dragon and Sulfur walked towards it, "And I've known you forever and yet you've _never_ mentioned owning this!"

"Well, dad said to keep Sulfur a secret…"

"Why?"

"Mortals…they hunted dragons when I was born…so dad took many to hide in my realm…and I took Sulfur as mine to raise." He smiled as his dragon nuzzled his head, "Sulfur! I missed you! You're huge now!"

The pink dragon, Sulfur, roared softly and Vesta giggled, "Man, Little One will love you! He adores animals and will love to meet you! I've told him stories of dragons and he loves it!"

Sulfur sighed, "Ryuu, we must get back home…! Kiryoku is after the heir and won't stop trying to get him!"

"Yes…I know!" Vesta groaned and his pet nodded towards its back. "Really?! You'll let us ride on you?"

Sulfur gasped, "Bu-but he's a huge dragon! Yukiteru-sama and Maximum Gorar would not like that!"

"Whatever!" Vesta called and climbed onto the dragon Sulfur's back, "Come on!"

"Fine!" Sulfur sighed and climbed onto it as well. Vesta cheered his pet dragon on as Sulfur flew them back home to the Court of Love. They would have a lot to explain.

-

Yumoto frowned as he began to back towards the wall…he saw something…something that he did not want to get near. He shook his head, "Araki-kun!?" he called, "Did you…see anything outside?"

"No!" Araki called back, "But you are weak…and need to be in bed.

Yumoto sighed as Araki put him into bed and spoke, "You must stay with me…Kiryoku is coming…darkness is upon us once more."

"You said that when Hireashi was here."

"He is here…he is in my seal…but ones mind can be under his control."

"How?"

"Someone weak minded can…" Yumoto hissed out in pain as he felt pain in his head. "Ara-Araki! We're in so much danger…the two of us! We…are in no position to rule!"

"Wha-what?"

"Kiryoku…will bring us death! She is the bringer of death!" Yumoto rambled and Araki frowned, "You're panicking dear…"

Araki brought his lips to Yumoto's and Yumoto stop as they touched. He felt tears fill his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Araki!" Yumoto cried and Araki smiled.

"He-hey…we're Tungsten and Scarlet, we've made it through worse!"

"True…" Yumoto looked away and Araki smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be alright, everything will be alright."

"Now don't be lying to me."

"I'm not."

"Tha-That's what you said when…when Yuuma killed me."

Araki sighed, "That's in the past! Yuuma only killed you because Hireashi!"

Yumoto looked at him, "Araki! Please, all you do is reassure me with logic…"

"Yes, I know…I'm sorry."

Yumoto sighed, "Remember…my heavy robe from the wedding…?"

"Yes?"

"I am getting a new robe made…papa and Gora-an-chan are wanting a ball soon…in honor of me sealing Hireashi."

"That was months ago…"

"I know…but…the ball is in a few days…a-and…"

"And?"

"I'm worried…my robes are heavy and I can get dragged under things easily."

Araki felt tears spring into his eyes, "St-stop that…stop talking like that! You will be fine!"

Yumoto threw his arms around Araki and the duo held onto one another. "I will never…let anyone touch you…" he hissed, "You are mine." Araki growled, "I will end anyone who touches you."

Yumoto looked at him, "I…love you."

"I love you too…"

"Sulfur and Vesta made it home…" Perlite smiled, "The heir though…is very upset." His smile fell and Aurite looked up, "He is terrified…he's always in danger! He is vulnerable, Akoya!"

"Fluffhead isn't weak, Aurite. He has been traumatized, Hireashi has almost killed him and then Yuuma killed him and was brought back!"

"I know!" Aurite hissed, "The heir is scared, and you get mad at me like this!"

"Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto's voice screeched and the heir came running in. As he did, Argent fell to his knees and let Yumoto slam into him and sob. "I-I…I…!"

"Shhh…my Little One, cry it out…"

"The-the ball…I-I can't!"

"I know, I know. You may sit the entire time near me, I will not leave your side."

Yumoto nodded and Argent stroked his hair, "Little One…"

"I've had nightmares…of…of water…it's cold an-and Cerulean can't find me!"

"What?"

"The-the water grabs me and pulls me under…it hurts me…" Yumoto's face turned to a look of pure terror, "H-Hi-Hireashi calls me…and I can't scream, no one is there!"

"Hireashi?!"  
Yumoto nodded and Argent looked at Aurite, "Get someone to check the seal! Kiryoku's magic may be weakening it!"

Aurite nodded and ran out. Yumoto looked at Perlite, "P-please…tell me, oh God of Time…are-are my dreams true?"

Perlite looked away, "Some…some of it yes."

Yumoto looked at Perlite in horror, "Ple-please prevent it from happening!"

"I…I can try…"

Aurite growled as he and the two Caerula Adamas members walked to Hireashi's seal.

The scarlet orb held the fish demon in it and the demon laughed _"Oh, you three are back…"_

"Yes…you are haunting the heir's dreams!" Argent hissed and the demon began to glow in the orb, _"Yes! I am getting out of this seal…the heir will serve as my vessel this time."_

Aurite gasped as the orb glowed brightly and it began to expand, "NO!"

Perlite froze, "Wha-what?!"

Argent growled, "He is breaking from his seal! Kiryoku has made it so!"

Aurite gasped as he heard screams… "NO!" he cried as they were shot back from the intensity of the power.

Yumoto collapsed onto the ground and began to scream off the top of his lungs. He clutched at the ground and clawed at it as he began to glow.

"Little One!" Cerulean screamed and the guardians ran in as light shot from Yumoto and Yumoto clutched at the wall beside him.

Wombat froze as he saw and Hashibiro growled "Kiryoku.." he hissed and Wombat screamed Yumoto's name and ran to him.

"Yumoto-san!"

Yumoto looked at Wombat with blank eyes, _"Hireashi…!"_

Araki looked at Yumoto and Epinard ran for the God of Health.

The new Battle Lovers ran in and Kitsune froze as the glowing and screams stopped. Yumoto fell forward and his guardians screamed as he did.

"Hireashi…broke free!" Sulfur cried and Vesta screamed, "Wake up Yumoto!"

Araki froze, "He's not breathing…!"

"Shit!" Cerulean cried and Epinard ran back in as the God of Health came in with Yukiteru and Gora.

As they picked Yumoto up, Hireashi laughed from above, _"The heir's life has given me strength, Kiryoku has broken my seal…I will destroy you all."_

Araki growled and Kurou looked at him, "Come with me…we'll need you while the heir is down…"

Haruki watched from Masuru's arms. "Ma-mama…!" He screamed and Masuru held him back, "Master Haruki…please…"

Haruki burst into tears and Masuru led him away as Araki walked with them.

Araki looked down as Yumoto was hooked up to things, Yukiteru looked at Gora, "He seems to…be in a coma."

"Papa…how?"

"Kiryoku and her kids were using clan members to give up for Hireashi and they knew that was one way to weaken the seal…and then Hireashi found Yumoto again."

"How did he find Yumoto and did he take his life?"

"No…he just used Yumoto's energy to break-free. This must have been happening slowly…those poisonings…they were most likely giving strength to Hireashi, Gora." Yukiteru hissed and looked at his son, "He needs rest, we must go. Tungsten, you may stay…"

Araki looked down as they left and he looked at Yumoto and whispered, "I…I couldn't protect you from who you feared most…I'm sorry…I'll work harder next time, I promise…"

"Oh Hireashi!" Kiryoku giggled, "You're back to us!"

Hireashi smirked, "And the heir will be ours! We will kidnap the heir while he is weak and end him once and for all!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Demon's Curse

Chapter 12: The Demon's Curse

Araki looked away as the God of Health stood there, "The heir is stable…he…he is having vivid dreams, his body is jerking, and he is muttering an ancient language. Sulfur is in there translating what he is saying."

Araki frowned, and Sulfur came out with a long paper. "The heir is talking about demons and how to seal them away."

Araki sighed, and Sulfur looked down, "The coma is deep…he may only wake up due to something happening."

-

Yumoto's eyes popped open, he was surrounded in darkness. He gasped as he saw Hireashi standing there with Kiryoku.

Hireashi smirked as he watched the heir, "I want to torture you..."

Yumoto looked at him with eyes full of fear. "P-please...don't touch me!" He screamed and Kiryoku smirked "Face the pain...your screams sound wonderful."

Yumoto looked at her and Hireashi pushed Yumoto onto his hands and knees. "Don't worry...just close your eyes and I'll drain your life quickly."

Yumoto whimpered as he felt the demon touch his hair. "Too bad I have to do this to such a lovely heir. But I need you gone for what I want."

Yumoto shivered as Hireashi stroked his hair, "Ple-please don't hurt me, Gora will pay for my return!"

"Don't worry..." Kiryoku spoke in a voice that sounded like a mother comforting her child, "Just let Hireashi do as he pleases! Besides, no one can hear you screaming."

"Please let go of me!" Yumoto sobbed and Kiryoku spoke in the voice again "Don't worry, dear...just let us drain your life now."

Yumoto's hands grapsed at his legs. "I refuse!"

"Now, now!" Kiryoku's sickly sweet voice hissed, "Stay still, Little One!"

"how dare you call me that!" Yumoto screamed and froze as Hireashi touched his neck. "Your heart is beating so fast... you're terrified of me and I know it. Your seal could have held me, but I am stronger than you."

Hireashi smiled as Yumoto stayed silent. "Well... prepare yourself for this moment."

Yumoto felt his heartbeat thump louder in his chest...he knew how badly this felt...

"Ma-mama..." Yumoto whispered and Kiryoku smirked "why, I am right here. Your true mama is here."

"You...are not my mama!" Yumoto screamed, "My mama is a Goddess and you are an ugly demon after my Tungsten!"

Kiryoku gasped "Start his torture Hireashi!"

Hireashi nodded and Yumoto looked around at Hireashi in horror as he saw the demon's glowing hand. "no!" He cried and his body began to glow.

Hireashi smirked as Yumoto began to scream terrified, painfilled screams. The heir clawed at anything he could, "It...it hurts!" He cried and began to claw at Kiryoku's face.

"Look at him, he's reduced to nothing. For that's all he is...nothing!" Kiryoku hissed and slapped Yumoto's hand away. Hireashi began to laugh, "So strong... so much power... his love power is trying to fight my own. He can't defeat mine!"

Yumoto's grip on the ground started to slip...his eyes became heavy...he was so tired... "Now little heir, let me into your mind..."

Yumoto's head was forced to look at Hireashi. his eyes were going blank... "So...someone..." He moaned in pain "my...my body..."

"Shhh" Hireashi smirked "Heir...thank you for your life energy once more. You're mine forever now."

Yumoto was let go and he fell back onto his bed.

He moaned in pain... everything hurt... tears flooded his eyes and he felt Hireashi touch his torso. He cried out loudly, the demon's touches burned his pure skin. "I am leaving you covered in my touches. You're so pure...pure from the God of Love."

Yumoto screamed loudly once more as Hireashi touched his neck. "My curse is back...the mark of Hireashi will now be burned into your snow-white flesh!"

Yumoto's screams filled the room again as he felt the curse mark beginning to mark him. He moaned as he felt the curse seep into him. "This curse...this is it, you will never die from this one, this is for suffering! You shall suffer for as long as I am here. Even when I am not around."

Yumoto's back arched as he felt the curse finalize inside him as he let out one last scream of pain as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Hireashi laughed, "Return him to his brother the way he is now. I want the great Maximum Gorar to see his brother in this defeated state...the heir and Tungsten are done for."

The duo disappeared and the room turned normal.

Yumoto's breathing was heavy and he was panting loudly…he tried to open his eyes…he wanted to scream for help.

-

The God of Health froze as he saw the heir, he had heard the heir scream for help…but what he ran in to see, was the heir unhooked from the medicine and a large symbol on his neck.

He gasped and quickly ran to Maximum Gorar, and the duo ran back just as quickly.

Gora looked at Yumoto, who opened his eyes, "He-Help me..." Yumoto cried, "Hire-Hireashi…"

Gora gasped and as he saw the mark, the mark began to fade. Gora quickly grabbed a pen and paper and drew the symbol out. Yumoto looked at Gora and Kurou frowned, "This is strange…the heir is fine now…"

"Fine?! FINE?!" Gora growled, "He's not fine! Hireashi has cursed my little brother!"

Yumoto clutched at Gora's arm, "An-chan…we must have that ball…Kiryoku and Hireashi are planning on coming and I know it! We must have a plan!"

Gora frowned, "You're weak! Your skin…Hireashi has burned your skin…"

"I know. I want the Gods to see it! I want them to know this feeling I had!"

Gora frowned, "Fine!"

-

Yumoto sat at the table of the meeting room table. He shifted uncomfortably and saw as the Gods and Goddesses sit down, he wore his royal robe, one that he could slip off.

"We have a real problem…Hireashi is back." Gora hissed, "My brother has proof."

Yumoto stood up and opened his robe slowly and one God gasped loudly as he saw burns on the heir's pale skin.

"My brother was attacked after Hireashi used him to break the seal…and then Hireashi came back again with Kiryoku and cursed him and used his energy again."

Yumoto turned to them, "Please…you must all listen to me! Hireashi is here and so is Kiryoku! We are not safe…two strong demons are after me!"

"You are not safe heir." The God of Law hissed, "You did this, your seal was weak and so are you."

"Silence." Yumoto hissed, "A weakling would have never fought to stay awake long enough for Hireashi to curse them."

"Fine.." The God of Law smirked, "You and Tungsten better watch your backs. We all know that Kiryoku wants Tungsten…and I bet she will get him."

"Silence." Yumoto growled, "I am the heir, and this ball will not have Kiryoku taking _my_ Tungsten!"

-

"Gather around my children! We have a ball to get to! We are getting Tungsten and the clan will grab the heir! We are strong, we have the heir's life!"

Jin smirked, "Mother! I told you we would win! We can finish the Battle Lovers and the heir's children."

Kiryoku smiled, "Kill the children in front of the heir, make him beg!"

"Yes, mother!"

Kiryoku turned to Hireashi, "Hireashi…we will have Lord Tungsten back for you…"

"Yes, and he will kill the heir for me."

"Huh?"

"That was his job. He is to kill the heir."

Kiryoku nodded, "Alright…I will have the clan bring the heir to us alive."

"Yes…and…they can have some fun with him. He deserves it."

"Oh, yes, Hireashi!"

Hireashi smirked as he looked out the window, "Kiryoku…have I ever told you why I hate the heir?"

"No!"

"Well…" He pointed at the scar on his face, "Maximum Gorar…he did this to me…"

 _"Hireashi!" Maximum Gorar hissed, "Give up now!"_

 _"Not until I get that little brother of yours! How strong he will be!" Hireashi smirked and Gorar ran at him, "Damn you!"_

 _Hireashi growled as he dodged, "How nasty of you to fight like that!"_

 _"You will never get my brother!"_

 _"Oh, but I will, Maximum Gora-! OW!"_

 _Gorar hit Hireashi across the face with his axe and Hireashi began to scream as he healed it. "Damn you!"_

 _"Goodbye." Gorar hissed as an orb surrounded him, "HOW DARE YOU!" Hireashi screamed, "I will be back! Your brother will be your downfall! The heir will be mine!"_

Kiryoku gasped, "Damn that Gorar…he will pay!"

"Yes…" Hireashi smiled and stroked Kiryoku's face, "And I will have what I've always wanted…"

"Hireashi…I will always follow what you want me to." Kiryoku smiled and Hireashi looked at her, "Hurry now…for we have a ball to crash!"

Hireashi snapped his fingers and they all disappeared to the Court of Love's Palace. _"Oh Yukiteru-sama….you will soon have no heirs."_


	13. Chapter 13: In the Dark of the Night

Chapter 13: In the Dark of the Night

Yumoto frowned as Yukiteru came to him, "Yumoto…"

"Papa!" Yumoto cried as his robe was being fitted, this one was very heavy once more, Yukiteru looked at him, "Yumoto…your neck."

"Yes…Hireashi hurt me and I'm fine now."

"Fine…? You're not fine, Yumoto!" 

Yumoto looked down, "Papa…we need more guards at the ball. I need Tamotsu by my side the entire time."

"Yes, I can do that, my son."

"And please, keep guards at every door."

"Already done, and you are to stay in your throne the entire night. No leaving, no getting up, and no talking to anyone who does not come up to you."

Yumoto sighed, "So the same rules as ever, this makes me look stuck up to the others."

"Yes, I know, but ever since Yuuma kidnapped you as a child, we had to establish those rules."

Yumoto groaned and Yukiteru sighed, "Yumoto, please. You are my heir…and your children are too young to rule."

"Yes…but…what will you do about Kiryoku and Hireashi?"

"Hireashi…he will be dealt with, your seal should have held!"

"It was!"

"Yes…and the Caerula Adamas are missing still!"

"Still?! They were missing?"

"Yes…they went to check your seal and never came back."

Yumoto froze and tore away from Yukiteru, he ran down the palace hallways and ran to a door. He held his hand up, "Door of Seals, open for me, for I am the one who sealed the demon lord away! Please open your doors so I may see what happened!"

He gasped as the door opened and he ran in, he froze as he saw the damage. He saw Aurite on the floor in front of where Hireashi's seal once was. "Aurite!" He cried and ran to him.

Aurite groaned as Yumoto lifted him up slightly, "You-Your majesty…" He coughed and Yumoto spoke, "Wha-what happened to you?"

"Hire-Hireashi…he escaped."

Yumoto looked away slightly, "I-I…know."

Aurite hissed in pain, "We…we heard your screams."

Yumoto nodded and spoke, "Aurite…he…"

Aurite looked at Yumoto with concerned green eyes, "What did he do?"

Yumoto lifted his hair from the nape of his neck and the God of Wisdom gasped. "The mark of Hireashi."

Yumoto turned away and Aurite frowned. "How?!"

"He came to me…I was in a coma or something and I woke up as Hireashi appeared with Kiryoku…and he hurt me once more."

Aurite growled as he tried to stand up. "The others…where are Argent and Perlite?!"

Yumoto gasped and stood up quickly as Aurite did. "We must find them!"

Aurite looked at Yumoto's robe, "Your robe…your dream of drowning…"

"Yes…I know."

Aurite sighed and Yumoto gasped as he saw Perlite on the ground, his long pink hair sprawled out. "Akoya!" Aurite called and Perlite groaned as his blue eyes opened, "Oh…my holy angels…my body is so sore."

Perlite gasped as he saw Yumoto, "You're okay! Time showed me very scary things!" He screamed as he saw the curse mark on the heir, "You've been cursed once more!"

Yumoto looked down and Perlite frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Now where is Ibu-chan-senpai?!"

"Little One…"

Yumoto turned to Argent and hugged him tightly.  
"You're cursed…what did he do?"

"I am not to die from this curse…it's just suffering…"

Argent looked at him, "And there is a ball tonight…"

"Yes."

"What do you sense will happen?"

"Tonight…Hireashi and Kiryoku…will attack with the clan and I am not ready."

"Yes…but we will have to be ready to stop them, now won't we?"

Yumoto nodded and Argent smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be there to protect you."

-

Yumoto groaned as he sat in his throne, his brother sat beside him and his parents were in the crowd. Yumoto's new robe was white and red and had black trim. This one was modeled after the first Battle Lover uniform he received, he liked it, but it was just a strange thing to wear.

"Ah, the heir!" Younger Goddesses squealed as they ran up to him, "Care for a dance, Prince Scarlet?" One asked and Yumoto looked at Gora and Gora nodded as Yumoto giggled, "Well if my husband doesn't mind."

Araki grinned as he grabbed Yumoto's hand, "Only if I get a dance first."

Yumoto giggled as Araki took him out to the floor, and Yuji watched them as he sighed. The Goddesses ran to the duo and one of them smiled, "They're so sweet! The heir and Tungsten!"

One God watched them and sighed, "The heir actually got up from his throne this time. How rare."

Yumoto gasped as Araki lifted him slightly and he giggled as he hugged him tightly. The God of Law, Seiji growled as he watched Yumoto dance with a younger Goddess and his eyes widened as he saw a mark on the heir's neck.

Gora glared at Seiji and Seiji's eyes narrowed at the heir as he fixed his glasses.

Yuji looked at Gora, "What is the God of Law doing…?"

"He is eyeing Yumoto's curse mark."

"What will he do?"

"He may be trying to figure a way to trigger the curse."

Yumoto smiled as he saw Kitsune with Haruki, Haruki smiled up at her and Yumoto held back a frown as he heard Haruki call her Kitsune-mama.

Araki frowned at Yumoto who shook his head, "I'm alright. I think I'd like to go back to my throne, please."

Araki nodded and led Yumoto back to his throne.

Yuji looked at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just tired now." Yumoto replied and Gora sighed, "Weird, usually you're not as tired."

"I know…I love balls…"

"Yes, but you're still tired from your coma."

"Yeah…"

Yumoto sighed as Hiroyuki (in his cat form) crawled onto his lap, "You're nervous, Scarlet-san."

"Yes…"

"And the ball just started, I know."

"Hireashi is coming…I know he will be."

"How do you know?"

"He…I just know it."

Hiroyuki sighed and Yumoto began to pet Hiroyuki absentmindedly.

-

Hireashi smirked as he spoke, "It's the darkest part of night now. We can strike…"

Kiryoku smiled as she looked at her children, "All of you are dressed for the ball…let's crash it."

"Yeah!" Kiyoko smiled, "Oh, mother, I can't wait to get the heir…"

Jin looked at her, "We're fighting the Battle Lovers!"

"oh…"

Emiko looked at her siblings, "What will we do if we can't?"

"There is no, we can't, we'll win!"

Hireashi smirked, "I will win, the guards here are weak and the heir's guardians stand no chance against me."

Kiryoku frowned, "So, what about the God of Love, how will you stop Maximum Gorar _and_ the God of War?"

"Well, I have the perfect plan…I'll use the heir as a bargaining tool. If they refuse to give up, the heir is killed."

"But, how will you kill the heir?"

"That…well easy, I am who he fears most. He'll have a nice swim under the ice…and he'll be gone before dawn."

Kiryoku frowned, "I thought Tungsten was bringing him to you!"

"Change of plans." Hireashi hissed, "We are getting the heir now!" He looked at the clan, "Hurry in, get Gods and Goddesses tied up, I want my grand entrance!"

They nodded and Hireashi smirked, "Let's go!"

Yumoto looked down from his throne, he shifted uncomfortably and sighed. Gora sighed and Yumoto spoke, "An-chan…something is wrong…"

Gora frowned, "What is it?" As he spoke, the doors slammed open and the room turned cold.

Yumoto's eyes widened as footsteps began to approach the door. As they did, Gods and Goddesses began to have panicked gasps fill the room.

Yumoto looked at Gora and stood up, "Kitsune! Bring Haruki and Hiroki to me, please!"

"Oh heir…I wouldn't worry about that."

Yumoto cried out as magic hit him and forced him back into his throne. He tried to move and froze, "I-I'm stuck here…!"

Gora gasped and Yukiteru growled, "Show yourself… _Hireashi!_ "

Hireashi smirked as he walked forward with Kiryoku and her children. Yuji growled and stood in front of Yumoto, "I won't let them harm you…" Yuji hissed and Yumoto looked at him, "Be careful…"

Hireashi smiled and Araki growled as he spoke, "Tungsten…look at you…"

"Hireashi…leave."

"Leave? Why Kiryoku and I were just starting! We wanted to be in your little party…" 

Araki clutched at his sword as Hireashi walked forward and the guardians jumped in front of Hireashi.

Vesta growled, "You, leave before we destroy you!"

Epinard nodded, "yes, and if you don't, we will make you leave!"

Hireashi rolled his eyes, "I'll squash you four like bugs."

The four Battle Lovers froze as Hireashi hit them with a powerful force of magic and they screamed as they hit pillars in the room.

Yumoto gasped, "No! Stop it!"

Hireashi rolled his eyes and the Caerula Adamas stood in front of him.

Hireashi cried out as Argent's chains surrounded him and Kiryoku growled as she hit them with her powers. Argent gasped as they disappeared and Hireashi laughed, "You all can't stop me!"

The three cried out once more as they were shot back by a powerful force of magic and Yumoto watched in horror as Hireashi kicked Aurite's sword from his hand.

Araki growled and charged towards Hireashi, "Damn you!"

Hireashi smirked and blocked his attack and Yumoto gasped as Araki was pushed towards Kiryoku, who held onto Araki with a smirk on her face.

Hireashi walked forward once more and Yuji gasped as he was pushed aside by one sweep of magic.

Yumoto looked at Hireashi who began to laugh and hissed "In the dark of the night evil will find you, just before dawn. Here's a sign, it's the end of the line!"

Yumoto looked at Hireashi in horror as an Anti-Coccino Clan member went behind him and held a dagger to his throat. Gora gasped out as Hireashi hissed, "If you do not give up…your brother dies."


	14. Chapter 14: Drowning in Darkness

Chapter 14: Drowning in Darkness

Yumoto looked at Hireashi, "How dare you…I don't need you here!"

Hireashi smirked, "Why I just want to see how you are after your little coma."

Yumoto groaned as he felt his head as he felt his head begin to throb. 

Kiryoku smirked as the heir fell forward and the three goddesses who danced with Yumoto earlier shrieked as Hireashi grabbed him.

Yumoto jumped as he felt the demon's touch and he tried to fight him as he felt Hireashi touch his face. "Papa!" He screamed and Hireashi growled as Yuji ran towards him again.

"I will stop you, Hireashi!" Yuji screamed and Hireashi scoffed, "How annoying, boy." 

Yuji screamed as he was shot back again and Yumoto screamed for him and Hireashi scoffed, "To think you were the one who sealed me away."

Yumoto looked at Hireashi in horror and Hireashi smirked as he saw Wombat, "Ah, look at your guardian Wombat. He just stands there as I end you."

Yumoto screamed as Hireashi grabbed him by his robe collar and he was dragged out onto the middle of the floor. "This is the heir, look at him!" Hireashi smirked, "The weakest heir, the heir who has sealed the fate of you all."

Yumoto looked at Gora and looked down as Hireashi forced him onto his hands and knees. Hireashi smirked, "Look at him, he's weak."

Yumoto cried out as Hireashi lifted his hair up from his neck and Hireashi laughed, "How does my curse feel, little prince?"

"I-it…it really hurts!" Yumoto shrieked, "Pa-papa, papa!" He wailed, "Papa, make it stop!"

Yukiteru gasped as Yumoto screamed this and Hireashi smirked, "Yukiteru can't help that."

Yumoto jumped as the demon stroked his hair and Kiryoku smiled as Araki tried to run to him.

"Tungsten, why must you struggle?!"

"Because!"Araki hissed and stomped onto her foot and elbowed her in her face.

She shrieked in pain as Araki forced himself away and Hireashi laughed as Araki ran to face him, "Tungsten…my greatest warrior."

"Hireashi…" Araki hissed, and the demon smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your heir."

Araki froze, "No!"

Yukiteru stood up and Hireashi growled, "Yukiteru…one step and your son dies." 

Yumoto jumped as Hireashi held a dagger to his neck and Gora growled, "Hireashi!"

Hireashi smirked as he looked at Gora, "Yes…?"

"Why have you done this?"

"Why…it's because I hate you all!"

Yumoto gasped and Hireashi jerked his head up, "Don't slack now, you heir."

Yumoto let tears fall and Kiryoku smirked as she wiped his tears and spoke in that motherly voice "Awww, don't cry dear."

Yumoto looked at her and Epinard ran towards her and tackled her to the ground, "Shut up!" the guardian screamed, "You leave my Little One alone!"

Hireashi gasped and held Yumoto close to him as he hissed, "Battle Lovers…let it be known, I am taking your heir!"

"NO!" Yumoto screamed, "No!"

Hireashi growled, "Silence!"

Yumoto cried out as Hireashi pushed him down and Hireashi snapped his fingers, "Bring out the children of the heir!"

Yumoto froze and so did Araki as they heard Haruki scream and Masuru yell for him.

Araki looked at Hireashi and growled, "Damn you!"

Yumoto looked at Araki as Hireashi laughed, "Heir…give up now."

Yumoto cried out as Hireashi grabbed his wrist and saw his lovraclet. "Oh…" 

Yumoto's eyes widened as Hireashi began to focus dark energy onto the lovraclet.

"NO!" Wombat screamed and tackled Hireashi to the ground, "I will not have you doing that to Yumoto-san!"

Yumoto scrambled up and Araki ran to him as he pulled Yumoto to Yukiteru.

Yukiteru growled and Yumoto held onto him, "Pap-papa!"

Yukiteru glared at Hireashi as Yumoto cried. Hireashi smirked as Hiroki and Haruki were dragged to him.

Yumoto gasped and Araki growled, "Hireashi…give them back!"

Hireashi laughed, "Only if you or the heir come with me."

Yumoto cried out as he felt his neck begin to burn and Hireashi laughed more, "Stupid heir, I told you my curse would make you suffer."

The God of Law smirked and walked forward and bowed to Hireashi, "Lord Hireashi."

Gora gasped as Seiji spoke, "I am in alliance with you."

Hireashi smirked, "Anyone else want to join me?!"

Yumoto gasped as he felt Sulfur drag him away and watched as Sulfur took his place as Epinard took him away.

Hireashi growled as he noticed the change, "Sulfur…you know you have failed!"

Sulfur cried out as Hireashi shot him with magic and Vesta gasped, "Io!"

Hireashi laughed and Vesta growled, he began to whistle and Hireashi gasped as he heard a loud roaring outside. Vesta began to cheer, "Hell yeah! I knew my Sulfur would come! What a great dragon for the great God of Fire!"

As Vesta laughed, flames on the candles began to glow pink and became larger. "Yeah! Yeah!" He giggled and Hireashi looked at Kiryoku, "Take Tungsten…we must retreat!"

Yumoto screamed as he heard this and tried to fight Epinard, "No, no! Let go of me, Epinard-mama!"

Epinard held him back and gasped as Seiji saw them, he hissed, "Heir…I will end you!"

Yumoto and Epinard screamed as Seiji shot his powers at them, "Law will end you, you will be sentenced to death!"

As they were getting attacked, Araki screamed as he was grabbed by Hireashi, "Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" He screamed and Hireashi growled, "Dammit Tungsten, stop it!"

"Kitty Love Candy!"

Hireashi gasped as he was hit, and Hiroyuki grabbed Araki, "Run to Yumoto! I will try to stop him!"

Hireashi scoffed, "Whatever…I'm done with this!"

"But mother!" Emiko cried, "We didn't get to dance!"

"It's alright…we'll crash a different ball!"

"Aww!" Emiko frowned and Yumoto gasped as they disappeared, and the clan did as well.

As they did, Seiji ran out and Yumoto was quickly sat into his throne, "The-the ball…" A goddess spoke, "What…what will we do?"

Yukiteru called out, "Con-continue on…we mustn't let this demon ruin this night!"

Yumoto whimpered as the music resumed and they all slowly began to have fun once more.

Yumoto looked at his brother, "My…my head hurts…I need my private room."

"Go to it, Hiroki and Haruki are now in bed with Masuru and Hiroyuki watching them…we had their memories sealed for now."

Yumoto nodded sadly and Gora added, "They only forget Hireashi taking them."

As he stood, a Goddess muttered, "There he goes…leaving."  
"Shush!" Another cried, "Did you not just witness what happened?!"

"Yes, but he needs to stay!"

Yumoto looked away from them and looked at the room behind the curtains that were behind their thrones.

Yumoto sat on the plush couch and laid on it. Yuji stood beside him and held a spear, "Your majesty…your brother is worried you may fall into a coma again."

"Yes…I know Tamotsu."

Yuji sighed and Yumoto spoke, "All them talk about me out there…"

"Yes, but you are tired. Would you like to retire for the night?"

"Yes…but let me go tell my brother."

Yuji nodded and Yumoto walked out to Gora and Yukiteru, "Papa…an-chan, may I go to bed?"

"Yes, go bathe first." Gora spoke and Yumoto nodded.

-

Yumoto sighed in the bath, he wanted to hurry, he wanted to be in bed. He clutched at his head and sighed as Sulfur walked in, "Your majesty…you need to finish up, Tungsten is waiting for you."

Yumoto nodded and finished up as his maids helped him dress for bed, he looked away as they touched his chest as they dressed him.

Yumoto blushed as he walked into his room and Araki smiled, "It's late…the ball is still going on but your father said you were going to bed."

Yumoto nodded and snuggled up to Araki after they laid in bed. He smiled as he slowly fell asleep and Araki sighed, _"Stupid Hireashi…but at least we know he's afraid of dragons…wait…how does Vesta have a dragon?"_

-

"Kiryoku…I know we left but that dragon would have killed us!"

"Why do we keep fighting the heir?! How will we end him!?"

"I can make Scarlet come through and have the God of Law arrest him and bring him to me."

Kiryoku sighed, "All I want is Tungsten! You better bring him to me Hireashi, or I swear I won't be happy!"

Hireashi smirked, "Don't worry…I will…plans just take time."


	15. Chapter 15: Fears of Darkness

Chapter 15: Fears of Darkness (and Needles)

Yumoto looked at the God of Health as he saw his father hand the God his medicine.

He looked at the needle in Yukiteru's hand and Hara spoke, "The heir, does he need medicine again?"

"Not his Scarlet medicine…he needs medicine from Hireashi's marks."

"What do you mean?"

"Hireashi has harmed him and he is to be going in front of the Gods today."

Yumoto looked away and let out a scream as Gora forced his arm forward. "No! NO!" He began to struggle as Hara began to fill the needle. He began screaming and kicking and Yukiteru grabbed his son's feet as Gora held Yumoto back.

"Let go of me! I don't want a shot! I don't need this medicine!" Yumoto shrieked, "Scarlet hasn't taken over me!"

"He hasn't but Hireashi has touched your skin! This injection will cure your burns and give you a protection!"

"NO!" Yumoto screamed again and Yukiteru sighed as Yumoto screamed on the top of his lungs as the God of Health inserted the needle in his arm.

Yumoto threw himself out of his brother and father's hold after the needle was removed and Yukiteru sighed, "He's not like this often…"

Gora frowned, "Could that one demon be back?"

"Demon, what demon?"

"Hireashi's right hand, Zundar. He is the demon Dadacha's older brother."

"What makes you say that?"

"Yumoto has never reacted like this before, but when he has seen paintings of this demon's animal form, he freaks out."

"Ah, yes…Zundar's needles are dangerous to us and can turn mortals into monsters."

Gora nodded, "So, this could be a foretold warning. Hireashi seems to want to get rid of Kiryoku faster than Yumoto, so I wonder if Zundar will replace her."

"If so, then we must be careful."

-

Yumoto whimpered as he sat next to Gora in his throne, "An-chan..do I have to have another shot?"

"No, now…Yumoto, why are you scared of the needle? You've never been afraid of them that bad before."

"I-I've had dreams…dreams of darkness and a voice…a voice hissing at me along with Hireashi's! I-I don't know what to do!"

Gora nodded and Yumoto looked at him with large eyes, "Why me…? I want my life to be normal!"

Gora sighed as he patted Yumoto's blonde hair, "You are like me, we are so powerful but yet people hate us for that."

Yumoto looked away and froze as he heard a noise from outside and Yuji ran in, "A-A monster…!"

Gora stood up, "Monster?"

"Yes! It's calling for the heir...and Tungsten is already attacking it."

Yumoto stood up and ran out as he shouted, "Love Making!"

-

Scarlet growled as he saw the monster, "Tungsten!"

Tungsten looked at him, "What are you doing?!"

"Helping!"

Tungsten sighed and Scarlet gasped as he saw the monster, "O…ohhhh, that's why you don't want me here…"

"Yes! The monster is _literally_ your injection needle that you hate."

Scarlet laughed, "Haha…wow, whoever made this monster really wants me to be sca-AH!"

He screamed as the monster threw a needle at him and Tungsten gasped as he lifted Scarlet off his feet, "That's enough bravery for today, dear!"

"But Tungsten!" Scarlet whined, "I'm a Battle Lover! I have to fight!"

Tungsten gasped as Scarlet screamed as the monster shot another needle at him.

Tungsten ran with him and Scarlet froze as a voice laughed, "Look at the heir, Lord Hireashi…I have found a weakness."

Tungsten gasped and the duo ran inside as the guardians took care of the monster.

-

"Hireashi…" Kiryoku purred, "Who is this _Zundar_ you keep talking about?"

"Oh, just an old friend of mine." Hireashi smirked and Kiryoku screamed as Hireashi shot her back.

"What the?!"

Hireashi smirked, "Oh, you've done what I've asked, Kiryoku. So, I'm afraid to say that you were just a mere puppet for me."

"I loved you!" Kiryoku hissed and Hireashi smirked, "Well, I loved you too, but yet, you failed to kill the heir."

"Yes, but he overpowered me! I was close! My poison worked!"

"Yes, yes." Hireashi spoke and Kiryoku cried out as she was chained to a wall. "Damn you! I will show you that I can end the hei-!"

"Shh, you are going to help me out more. I want to use you as a Goddess in disguise, Kiryoku."

Kiryoku gasped and Hiresahi held up a green needle, "This…is a Zundar needle, Zundar's powers lie here, and Zundar is coming. He knows the heir is afraid of needles, so this is what will be used."

-

Perlite held up a green needle in front of Yumoto's face and as he did, the heir screamed and shoved Perlite away, "Get-get that away! It's full of evil! It's evil!" He screamed as Perlite moved it.

"Those are from the demon, Zundar. Little One, this demon will hurt you more than Hireashi."

Yumoto whimpered and spoke, "I-I've seen them in dreams!"

Perlite nodded and Aurite sighed, "Then, Zundar is coming."

"Zundar…" Yumoto repeated and his eyes widened in fear, "I-I must go to the spring…! I apologize!" 

Yumoto ran out and Yukiteru watched as Yumoto ran to the spring.

-

"Oh, First God of Love…please hear my plea!" Yumoto spoke and watched Araki from the corner of his eye.

Araki sighed as Yumoto began to pray and heard noises from outside, he looked around and Yumoto let out a cry as he heard something in his mind.

"Araki! We must leave here!"

"Why?"

"Zundar and Hireashi! The first God of Love has shown me an image of them being here tomorrow morning! We must prepare!"

Araki nodded and the duo scrambled from the spring back to Yukiteru and Gora.

-

"Lord Hireashi…" A green haired man spoke and bowed to Hireashi and Hireashi let out a gasp, "Oh! Zundar-chan~! You've came!"

"Yes…and I have many of my needles to get the heir. He is such a pain to us."

Hireashi smiled and Kiryoku stood beside him, "What will your needles do?"

"They can kill the heir."

"How?"

"These needles will drain his life for Lord Hireashi!

Hireashi smirked, "I want the heir now. His days are numbered, for I am sick of being sealed away! I want _him_ to be sealed!"

He made a large silhouette of Yumoto appear and smirked as it was attacked by him, Zundar and the Anti-Coccino Clan, the heir's figure screamed as it was attacked and Hireashi's figure consumed the heir.

"This is what will happen if _I,_ will get him. Zundar-chan, prepare your needles and prepare poison, for we attack tomorrow!"

"Yes, Lord Hireashi!"


	16. Chapter 16: Possessions

Chapter 16: Possessions

Yumoto groaned as he sat in lessons, which were almost over, he looked up as Sulfur's outstretched hand was in his face, "Scarlet, your test."

"O-oh!" He looked at it and handed it to him, "Little One, it's blank."

"Blank!?" Yumoto cried and Sulfur sighed, "Shall we go out onto the balcony for some tea and come back to your test?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah, but I want juice! Not tea."

"Yes, I know."

"Vesta, please get his juice while I go set us up, outside."

"Of course."

Yumoto smiled as Sulfur led him outside onto the balcony, he sighed as he felt the somewhat sunshine on his face. Sulfur had tea already in a teapot waiting for Vesta and placed food on the small table.

"Little One, what is the matter?"

"Everything…I'm scared, Sulfur."

"Scared?"

"I know Hireashi will be here and here I am, just sitting here! As the heir, I should be protecting all smaller Gods and Goddesses! The God of Truth told me I will face many dangers now." 

"Yes, but your brother and father will take care of that."

"But, Sulfur, what if Zundar comes with Hireashi! I need to seal…them away together…"

"Huh?"

"I know now! Hireashi and Zundar have to be sealed together to-!" Yumoto gasped out as something hit his neck and Sulfur cried out as Yumoto fell forward. "The heir!"

Vesta dropped the glass bottle he was holding and ran towards Sulfur, who had the heir cradled in his arms. Vesta froze as he saw a green needle sink into the heir's neck. "Dammit! Zundar is near…"

Yumoto cried out as Vesta lifted him, his eyes slowly opened but couldn't focus on his guardian's brown eyes or wild pink hair. "He-help me…"

"We are, Yumoto. We are, I promise." Vesta whispered, and Sulfur helped his partner carry the heir to his bed. "Go get the doctor." Vesta spoke and Sulfur ran out of the room.

Yumoto's hand felt Vesta's cheek, "I-I worry you both so…"

"Shh, you're allowed to worry us."

"…don't like to…"

Vesta stroked the boy's hair and looked up as someone walked in, "Ah! Nobuyuki!"

Rider looked away, "Dad…we want to help you fight those demons. We're tired of being side characters!" 

Vesta groaned, "Okay, you must be careful when we do!"

"Don't worry!" Rider smiled, "Yahoo!" He giggled as he ran out of the room and Yumoto smiled softly as he felt himself losing consciousness.

Vesta shook him, "Stay awake, Little One."

"T-Tired."

"I know but you're weak, and we don't want you never waking up again."

"Vesta, I'm here now." Hara Kurou spoke and Yumoto giggled, "I feel fuzzy…"

"Yes, and I believe demonic energy has entered into you, Scarlet."

"ohhh goodie."

The God of Health sighed and Yumoto cried out as he had a needle injected into his arm and the green needle disintegrated in a bright flash. "I will keep the heir in bed for the rest of the day and night."

"Bu-But Hireashi will…"

"Little One, rest." Sulfur hissed, "You are weak." 

Yumoto whimpered as he felt himself instantly become sleepy and Sulfur sighed as they left the room.

-  
"Zundar-chan, I have a new idea!" Hireashi smirked, "We take over Tungsten's mortal palace, corrupt the world, lead the heir and his guardians there, get the heir away from the Battle Lovers and kill them all!"

"My needle struck the heir and he became sick. If we can get Tungsten's palace today, we can kill the heir."

"Oh, but Zundar…" Hireashi hissed, "I want to torture him…his brother will pay for what he has done."

Zundar frowned and Hireashi tore down a portrait of the brothers, "Maximum Gorar scarred my face! Ruined my conquest of the world! Sealed me away in an orb…but until the heir's powers had awakened." Hireashi began laughing. "The heir truly did revive me. I should keep the heir sealed away to aid me when I want."

"Hireashi?" Kiryoku purred and Hireashi rolled his eyes, "Kiryoku…" He glared at her and she screamed as she was shot into a wall. "Hireashi!"

"Kiryoku…what did I say? I am done with you. You did your part." He chuckled and she screamed as she was shoved into a mirror. "NO! You can't do this to me! I can get Tungsten out of the way! I just want Lord Tungsten!"

"Wait…yes…" Hireashi smirked, "But I'll keep you in this until I am ready."

"What about my children?!"

"Oh…they're with you. The clan too, I'm done with. They're too big, too forgettable."

Kiryoku screamed, "Damn you!"

"Enough, enough." Hireashi smirked, "Zundar, prepare now. I am done waiting, strike while the heir is down!"

"Yes, Lord Hireashi!" Zundar bowed, "I, Zundar, will lure the guardians and heir to the mortal world."

"Oh, no. How about I possess our little brat we want?"

"Good idea!"

"Yes…now gather around this orb, I will have the heir's mind quickly."

Hireashi smirked as he began to glow and the heir's mind began to break. _"NO! NO! SOMEONE MY HEAD!"_

"Don't struggle…" Hireashi hissed to him, "Just a few seconds, you brat."

The heir froze and Zundar gasped as the boy's eyes were blank. He got out of his bed and walked to the dinning room.

"Yumoto!" Gora called, "You should be in bed." 

" _Oh, Maximum Gorar…I am not your brother."  
_

"Hireashi!"

 _"yes, and I have a warning. I am in the mortal worlds, I want the heir and Battle Lovers to fight me now, if not…then I come back for the heir's mind and break him to nothing."_

Gora gasped and Yumoto screamed as Hireashi began to make his head pound. The heir fell to his knees and he clutched at his head, "Ge-Get-!" _"Stop fighting me!"_

Yumoto screamed as he felt the demon burst from his mind and he fell back in pure shock as he passed out.

-  
Yumoto awoke in the arms of Araki and he looked at the silver-haired man. He snuggled into his suitor's arms and felt Araki stroke his hair. "I will never…" Araki hissed, "let anyone touch or hurt you again."

"Araki…"

Araki shushed him, "Sleep, my love. We have a huge day ahead."

"Where…are we going?"

"To the mortal world…"

"Why?"

"Demons. Hireashi is everywhere and has poisoned the land."

Yumoto whimpered and Araki kissed his head, "I will stay with you until the end."

"Araki…I…I know what I must do."  
"What?"

"Hireashi and Zundar…we have to seal them together."

"How?"

"A sword…from the first God of Love, Hakone Kouki."

Araki nodded, "And we will find it before we go. I want to end this terror!"

Yumoto nodded and kissed his suitor and Araki kissed back, "Oh, Araki…we mustn't give up."

Araki nodded, "Yes…" and kissed him harder as he pushed the heir against the bed.


	17. Chapter 17:History, Knights, and a Sword

Chapter 17: History, Knights, and a Sword.

Yumoto's heels on his boots clacked as he, Sulfur, and Vesta walked throughout the palace for his history lesson. Today, Yumoto was in his robe and he messed with the hat on his head. His robe's red cape trailed on the floor behind him and his medals flashed as he walked.

Sulfur smiled at him and pointed at a painting, "Now, this is God of Love the Second, Hakone Mamoru."

Yumoto looked at the God's face and Sulfur added, "He was the first son of the First God of Love, Hakone Kouki."

"So, what happened to him?"

"He was the God of Eclipses, and he hasn't been seen for centuries."

Yumoto nodded and Vesta pointed at another portrait, "And this is the God of Love the Third, Hakone Akihito."

Yumoto stared at the God and frowned as Vesta began to ramble on and on and then he stopped at the God of Love the Ninth, "And this is your grandfather! Hakone Tatsuo, he died early…"

"How did Gods of Love die?!"

"Demons…the first God of Love died from an early ancestor of Hireashi, while your grandfather was killed by a small but powerful demon in front of your father shortly before he and your mother married."

Yumoto gasped and the three began to walk forward more. "So, I am God of Love the twelfth?"

"Yes." Sulfur smiled, "And you are one of the first Gods who had guardians too…"

"is that bad?"

"No," Vesta laughed, "It's good! We're here to prevent demons from killing you."

Yumoto stopped walking and Sulfur turned to Yumoto, "Little One?"

"…I have died though…from a demon."

Vesta frowned, "Well, yeah…but that was our fault, and we won't fail you again! This is why, you can't go for Kiryoku, we don't want you to die again."

Yumoto nodded and asked, "Sulfur…where can I find the first God of Love's sword?"

"His sword…? Why?"

"Um, I just wanted to see it…you have told me many things about it and…I would love to see it in person!"

"Well, that will have to be another day, for today we are using the indoors of the palace for your lesson."

Yumoto groaned and Sulfur sighed, "Come now, we have more to learn."

The heir obediently walked with his guardians as his lessons continued, and the clacking of his heeled boots continued as they walked on the marble floor. Yumoto looked around as they walked to the throne room.

Sulfur began to go on about another part of the lesson and as he did, the throne room doors opened and five sets of shoes began to walk in as the heir messed with the scarlet sash around his torso.

Yumoto turned as someone spoke, "The heir is in the middle of lessons now, should we really bother him?"

"Of course we can, Luna"

"But he's busy!"

Yumoto frowned, "Oh…it's you five again."

Sulfur cleared his throat, " _Manners_." He snapped and Yumoto groaned as he cleared his throat, "I am Prince Scarlet, God of Light, Heir to the Throne of Love! What is your meaning of being here today?"

"Ah! We-we are here to ask you something!" Stella Kiss asked and Yumoto frowned, "And what is that? I am very busy!"

"We want to be the knights of your second child."

Yumoto's hands clutched into a fist, "I told you, Hiroki is strong without guardians or knights!"

" _Scarlet!_ " Vesta hissed, "You are the heir and you are to act like it!"

Yumoto turned from the five newcomers and Vesta stomped onto the heir's foot. "OW!" He screamed, "Epinard-mama! Vesta hurt me!"

Epinard groaned as he and Cerulean came in, "VESTA!" He hissed and Vesta jumped as Cerulean grabbed his shoulder, "Now what are you doing to the heir?"

"He stomped on my foot!"

"Yeah, well _he_ isn't acting nice to these guys here!" Vesta defended and Epinard gasped as the five guys stood there watching them in shock.

Yumoto clung to Epinard's arm and spoke, "They keep telling me Hiroki needs them! I don't want them he-!"

"How rude of you."

"Neve! That was rude of you!" Stella Kiss gasped and Neve Kiss frowned, "Well the heir isn't being very kind to us, now is he?"

Yumoto frowned as he walked down the steps to them, "Now, I have told you m-!" He cried out as something yellow tripped him and he toppled forward.

"Scarlet!"

Epinard and Cerulean ran to him and helped him back to his feet. The heir turned bright red and the yellow animal transformed into someone. "Now, heir…why must you act this way?"

"Karurusu!" Spazio Kiss smirked as Fiore Kiss looked at the blonde man, "Why are we even here? This isn't working."

"Well of course it's not!"

Yumoto looked at them, "Listen, I am too busy for games! Hireashi is out and I must stop him!"

"Oh, so you're the one who set Hireashi free." Karurusu spoke, "I figured."

"I did not set him free." Yumoto hissed, "I would never undo the seal that I created!"

Yumoto's eyes flashed and Vesta froze as the boy hissed again _"Hireashi is a scum…"_ The boy threw his hand out and the other five cried out as an invisible force hit them back.

"Scarlet!" Vesta cried and Scarlet turned to them " _How dare they accuse me of such a thing!"_

Fiore Kiss gasped, "Wait…what is wrong with him?"

Karurusu smiled, "That is the true heir! I can stop him easily!"

Wombat ran out in his human form, "Oh no you don't! You can't touch the heir's mind!"

"Oh? Who are you?"

"I am Wombat. Animal guardian of the heir, the heir's mind was recently harmed by Hireashi! You going to his mind will shatter it!"

Karurusu frowned, "Well, the heir is harming my Happy Knights!"

"Whatever! You upset the heir!" Wombat growled and Scarlet threw another attack at them, "Little One, stop!" Epinard cried and Scarlet froze as Epinard grabbed his hand, "It's alright, they didn't mean to upset you."

Scarlet groaned as he left and Yumoto fell into Epinard's arms. Epinard cried out as his knees buckled and Karurusu gasped, "This heir…he falls this easily?"

"Yes, Scarlet…his true self, it weakens his body from how much energy it takes…this is a royal secret." Sulfur growled and Cerulean pulled out his love stick, "And if you tell anyone, we will find you and end you."

Neve Kiss spoke, "So, the heir who can save the world can fall that easy?"

"How can we make sure the heir doesn't fail?" Spazio questioned and Vesta spoke, "He has fought Hireashi a lot, he hasn't failed yet."

Sulfur looked at Vesta, "Why don't you five talk to Maximum Gorar as the heir wakes up."

"Ooh! Yes, that's a good idea!" Karurus smiled and Wombat led them to Gora.

-  
Araki looked at Sulfur as Sulfur handed him a paper, "Tungsten…this is where the sword is. Get it and come back. You should be able to pull it from the stone. You and the heir will seal Hireashi and Zundar in the sword…it'll be hard but we can do it."

Araki nodded and Yumoto walked in as Sulfur walked out, "Hurry! Hireashi is coming soon…"

Araki nodded and stopped, "Wait, before we go…I want to give you something."

Yumoto frowned, "What is it?"

"Here…." Araki smiled and pulled out a pendant from his pocket, "This was my mama's…I want you to have it."

Yumoto looked at the ruby pendant that was held by a tungsten holder.

"It's cute! Thank you!"

"I…I was going to wait until after Hireashi…but…"

Yumoto felt tears filling his eyes, "You…think the worst as well?"

"yes…" Araki whispered and Yumoto almost burst into tears as Araki held him tightly. "We're stupid…stupid kids, Yumoto."

"Ara-Araki…"

Araki kissed Yumoto's head, "We can do this…I-I know we can."

"Even…even if we fail…Hireashi dies when I do."

"Yumoto, promise me…promise me this dammit! Promise me, you will _not_ let him win!"

"I-I promise."

Yumoto and Araki made their way to the spring of love and Araki gasped as they followed the map to behind the statue and Yumoto gasped as they were able to walk into a stairwell under it.

Araki gasped as a sword was stuck into a pedestal, he looked at the golden handle and the small heart on the end of it. "The sword of Hakone Kouki!" Yumoto gasped out and the duo went to it.

"Araki, pull the sword out!"

Araki nodded and Yumoto watched as Araki's hands wrapped around the handle and he slowly began to lift it from the pedestal. A bright light began to surround them and the sword slowly lifted out.

Araki gasped as he held the sword in one hand and held it above his head.

Yumoto laughed in pure happiness and Araki held him tightly, "Our last hope…we now can seal Hireashi away!"

Yumoto smiled and admired the blade, they now had the last item in the puzzle…

-

Hireashi screamed as he saw the duo, "NO! Dammit!"

"Hireashi-sama!" Zundar gasped, "What do we do?!"

"ATTACK! WE KILL EVERYONE!" Hireashi screamed, "KILL THE HEIR AND HIS GUARDIANS IN COLD BLOOD!" 

Zundar nodded and Hireashi kicked things as he screamed, he looked at the heir, "I…I will end you in the worst way possible…!"

Zundar laughed, "The heir can't last much longer, we can destroy him easily."

"Yes…and I want his blood covered on me! I want his head! I want him murdered! I WANT THE HEIR DESTROYED! LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Zundar gasped as Hireashi screamed more and looked at Kiryoku's mirror. "You…are needed in our last attempt to take the world…"

Kiryoku growled, "Whatever. You're going to fail, Hireashi."

"Silence, you wench. I will have the heir…!" Hireashi hissed and stomped off.


	18. Chapter 18: Heading to Darkness

Chapter 18: Heading to Darkness

Yumoto looked down during dinner, his stomach was hurting from what Araki had told him the day before _"…we're stupid…stupid kids, Yumoto."_. He looked over at Epinard and let out a small sigh as his guardian spoke, "Can we really trust those five that came yesterday, Gora-san?"

Gora frowned, "I'm not sure…"

"Their animal partner tripped the heir." Cerulean grumbled as he took a bite of his rice and Sulfur frowned, "They interrupted _my_ lesson! How dare they do that while the heir is clearly busy!"

Vesta shot Sulfur a glare, "Well _your_ lesson was boring!"

"Was not! I work hard on my lessons and the heir seemed to be very interested in it!"

Yumoto looked down as they began to argue and Gora spoke, "Yumoto, is something wrong?"

"N-no!" Yumoto responded quickly, "I'm fine!"

Aurite frowned as Gora spoke to Yumoto, "Something is wrong. What is it?"

"Can…can we talk about it after dinner?"

Gora's face softened, "Of course, Yumoto."

Yumoto looked away as Aurite looked at him, "Your majesty, have you had any dreams, as of late?"

Araki groaned, "Enough with his dreams, Aurite."

Aurite glared at Araki, "His dreams hold secrets and you know it."

Araki frowned and Yumoto looked at Epinard who began to talk to Gora again, "Those five who came here, their animal partner threatened to go into his mind and stop Scarlet!"

Gora frowned, "He did? He told me that Yumoto caused Hireashi to go into the mortal world and poison it with evil."

Yumoto slammed his hands onto the table, "I did no such thing!" he cried, "I would never harm any mortal!"

"Yes, we know, Little One." Argent hissed, "They're causing trouble…"

"Yeah!" Rider hissed, "The first time they came, Argent, they made the heir seem like a fool! They talked down to him and then they came back again!"

Carbon scoffed, "How they talk to royalty is ridiculous. They claim to be knights but yet treat a royal prince like he is no more than a low life slave."

Epinard frowned, "I told you to not call slaves low lives. They cannot control what has happened to them."

Carbon frowned, "Yes, dad…"

Kitsune nodded and Yumoto looked down as he felt tears fill his eyes, "They…they…"

"They may have wanted to harm you, yes, Yumoto."

Yumoto looked away as Araki growled, "They act as if Yumoto has killed them."

"To them, Tungsten, the heir has made Hireashi appear." Perlite hissed, "So, in their minds they believe he made Hireashi go to the mortal world."

Yumoto bit his lip and Araki's hand wrapped around the sword handle on his hip.

"You should have seen the look when Yumoto flung them back as Scarlet!" Cerulean smirked, "They looked terrified."

"Why of course, Scarlet can be dangerous." Aurite hissed and Yumoto clutched at his knees as tears filled his eyes, "I-I…"

"Now, he cannot control Scarlet, Aurite." Argent spoke and Yumoto looked at Argent with tears flowing. "I-I'm sorry…!"

He stood up quickly and Argent grabbed his hand, "Little One, you have nothing to be sorry about."

Yumoto looked down at his feet and spoke, "I…I know."

Araki stood up and Aurite glared at the sword on his hip, "Wait…"

"Hm?"

"Who's sword is that…?"

Sulfur stood, "The first God of Love's blade. I told him where to find it. The heir says Hireashi and Zundar will be sealed in it."

Aurite gasped and Perlite hissed, "No! Hakone Yumoto, who told you that!?"

"The first God of Love himself! He told me as I was praying to him!" Yumoto declared, "He told me to pull the sword and seal the demons away!"

Argent hummed as Araki held the sword out and nodded, "Yes…this is the real one. This sword…is strong."

Yumoto whispered, "We…we're thinking the worse…"

Perlite frowned, "You…you're thinking we're going to die."

"Y-yes…" Yumoto cried and Perlite's royal blue eyes shut as he looked forward in time. "Time…shows me a dark fight…many injuries, no death…but some will fall close to death."

Yumoto burst into tears, "I-I must prevent this! I need to stop Hireashi now!"

"We can't!" Perlite cried, "If we go today, we'll die!"

Yumoto frowned, "No…I'll die, right?! Spit it out!" the heir hissed, and Perlite looked away.

"The…demon lord…" Perlite choked out, "He…he is furious about the sword. He wants you destroyed."

Yumoto laughed, "Of course he does! Being cursed two times now doesn't stop him from wanting me to die again!"

Vesta stood up, "Well, I, Vesta, will not let you die, Yumoto!"

Yumoto smiled and Cerulean yawned as he did the same, "You have my back, kid."

Epinard stood, "As your step in parent…I will not let you get hurt."

Sulfur nodded, "Yes…we, your guardians will come with you to Hireashi."

Yumoto gasped and his guardians rushed to hug him tightly. Aurite spoke, "We, the Caerula Adamas will go as well. We will not let anyone fall. In fact, we have time on our side."

"I can stop time for you a couple of times, heir." Perlite smiled and Argent nodded, "And I can place a ward of protection over you."

"Hey!" Rider called, "And don't forget us! The guardians of Prince Hiroki and Haruki!"

Kitsune frowned, "I…I will stay with the children."

Carbon smirked, "I'll go with you guys!"

Araki held the sword up, "And I, Tungsten, suitor of the heir, will stay until I die!"

Yukiteru smiled, "I, the God of War will do all in my powers to not let Hireashi advance!"

Gora nodded, "And I, the God of Love will use powers to protect the heir and this world. Yumoto and I will stay behind first…and Yumoto…you must face Hireashi."

"I…I know."

"You can't forget me!"

"Tamotsu!" Yumoto gasped and Yuji ran in and bowed, "I, the God of Honor will help as well!"

"Tamotsu…" Yukiteru smiled, "Thank you…"

-  
Hireashi smirked, "The heir is coming to us, Zundar-chan. We…well…we should take him first and make him watch us kill them all."

"Or Lord Hireashi…let's make it easy for them all to come to us and we can fight them all. Let them think it'll be easy-da."

"Great idea, Zundar-chan~!" Hireashi laughed, "Prepare everything, I want the heir and guardians here quickly…"

"Why?"

"The heir has a certain sword…that I want."

"Oh?"

"The sword that the first God of Love had and used to slay my ancestor…too bad he died after using it!" Hireashi laughed, "Kouki didn't have enough power to live after he placed the sword into the pedestal…and the heir and Lord Tungsten don't stand a chance."

Zundar nodded and bowed as Kiryoku smirked, "Free me, Hireashi and I'll help!"

"I will, I will." Hireashi hissed and smirked as he saw the heir dress in robes. "Actually…let's go to the palace and take it under our control and let them think we can lose."

"Alright," Zundar sighed and whispered, "Way to change plans again-da…"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

"Good…"


	19. Chapter 19: Hireashi and the Heir

Chapter 19: Hireashi and the Heir

" _There once was a demon named Hireashi who was after an heir who was cursed to die. The heir died once and was freed from his curse but did not know a similar curse would arise."_

-

Yumoto looked away as he looked at the guards, "Papa...I—"  
"Yumoto, I know." Yukiteru sighed, "Are you ready?" 

Yumoto frowned, "Yes, papa…"

Yukiteru looked at his son, "You work so hard, my son."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes…thank you papa…"

Gora looked away from them and Yukiteru growled, "Gora…do you have something to say?!"

"No!"

Yukiteru narrowed his eyes, "Your brother is in danger and here you are, acting like this!"

Yumoto gasped and Yukiteru grabbed his oldest son, "TO MY OFFICE!"

Yumoto watched in horror as the current God of Love was taken away.

-

Yukiteru growled as he slammed his eldest down into a chair, "How dare you! How dare you act like this!"

Gora looked away, "Papa, he's a child. He doesn't need to go."

"Hakone Gora…I am sick of your attitude. Your brother will be the God of Love starting Sunday."

"What?!"

"Do not argue with me, you are done."

Gora's hands clutched into fists, "Papa."

"Enough. Deal with this change."

"PAPA!"

"Gora, silence."

Gora growled, "Papa, I am the God of Love and you can't stop it!"

"Yes I can."

"That is for the court ruler to decide!"

" _You_ will make sure no matter what you are God of Love forever. Your brother will never have a chance because of you!"

"He will too…"

"No. Now, get out of my sight. If you have a problem with it, go to someone else."

-

Yumoto looked at Araki and gasped as he felt his arms wrap around him, "Yumoto…"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something, my love."

"What is it?"

"I want to be with you tonight…"

"Tonight…? Araki, we're busy tonight…Hireashi is coming now."

Araki chuckled, "Now, Yumoto…I meant after our battle."

Yumoto turned red, "U-Uh…okay…"

Araki smirked and Yumoto turned away, "You're funny…"

"I know."

Yumoto sighed, "An-chan was taken to papa's study…and was yelled at."

"Was he?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm…"

Gora growled as he stormed throughout the palace, as he did he saw Hireashi.

"Oh~ What a poor, poor, God of Love. Want me to help you~?"

"Hireashi…"

"I sense you want a certain boy…punished."

"How…?"

"Easy…I know you're angry, great Maximum Gorar…and you should be. How _dare_ your father make your bratty brother the God of Love!"

Gora nodded and Hireashi smirked, "I can get your brother scared…and you can remain God of Love _forever_."

Gora gasped, "You…you can do that?"

"Of course." Hireashi laughed, "Now…what should we do to your dear brother, Maximum Gorar~?"

Gora looked at the demon, "I…I never said I wanted my brother hurt!"

"Oh, but you do deep down. Such a brat he is."

Gora nodded, "Yes…"

Hireashi smirked as Gora's eyes began to glow pink. _"Maximum Gorar…go to your brother and kill him."_

"Yes…Lord Hireashi…"

Hireashi began to laugh loudly and Gora went to a guard and sent him to fetch Yumoto.

Hireashi sat in the throne and smirked, "The perfect seat for a demon lord~!"

Yumoto came in and looked at Gora, "Yes, an-chan?"

Gora looked at his brother as well, "Come over here, Yumoto…I want to show you something."

The heir frowned and walked to him. "Yes?"

Gora grabbed Yumoto by the shoulders, "I would like to apologize for me earlier."

"Huh?"

"You…you will be the God of Love tomorrow…"

"I-I will!?"

"Yes…" Gora hissed and Yumoto gasped, "I-I'm so happy! I can't believe this!"

Gora looked down at his brother who began to jump up and down, "Yeah! Yeah! I'm not an heir anymore tomorrow! I'm not an heir!"

Gora's eyes flashed again and stayed pink and his outfit began to turn black. Hireashi laughed from the throne as the doors slammed shut and Yumoto turned to him. "An-chan!?"

He began to back up from his brother as his brother's axe appeared in hand. The heir screamed as his brother slammed the axe down. He ran to the door and began to hit on it. "Help! Ta-Tamotsu! Vesta! Sulfur!"

He turned to Gora. "I-I can't fight you!"

Gora hissed, "I can't let you rule…I will rule forever."

Yumoto gasped and cried out as his brother grabbed him by the neck. "Too bad no one will find you…"

Yumoto began to claw at Gora's hand, "P-Ple-please! I-I…!" He began to scream, "Papa! Papa!"

Gora growled, "Silence Yumoto…I want to make this quick!"

Yumoto cried out as he was slammed into the wall and his vision became blurry. Gora threw him onto the ground and Yumoto cried out as he hit the marble floor.

He began to cough and gasp for air as Gora let his axe appear again. Yumoto tried to get up but a force held him down. "Go, Maximum Gorar! Cut the heir's head off and end him!"

Yumoto screamed and closed his eyes, "Papa, help me!" He shrieked and Gora growled as he swung the axe down.

As he did, the sound of blades hitting one another filled the room and Yumoto gasped as his father, the God of War stood there. "Gora!"

Yumoto scrambled to his feet and Yukiteru inspected his heir. "Yumoto! Are you alright, child?!"

"Ye-yes…I…I think."

Gora froze and Yukiteru looked at him, "WHAT the hell is wrong Gora?!"

"Hireashi…he told me to do it!" 

"Dammit!"

"Hireashi!" Yumoto screamed and Yukiteru gasped as Yumoto stood there in fear as the demon stood from the throne and walked towards him.

The heir trembled as the demon's finger traced his jaw line and Yukiteru pointed his blade at him, "Hireashi…step away from my son."

"Oh…Lord Yukiteru…why would I do that?!" He pulled Yumoto close to him and pointed a glowing green needle at his neck. "I wouldn't come close…or I stab this into him and he dies instantly."

Yumoto shrieked as the demon forced his arm out and pulled a blade from his pocket. "One drop of blood on the floor is all I need for my powers to fully be back as well…your choice Yukiteru, your son's life or my powers!"

Yumoto looked at his father, "Pa-papa!" He cried, his voice cracking, "Please don't! He-He's lying to you!"

"I would never lie you brat!"

Yumoto cried out as the demon pulled his hair and forced him onto his knees.

"My curse is coming full circle, heir…now, why don't you tell daddy dearest to give up and you'll survive along with…your children."

Yumoto froze, "Har-Haruki…Hiroki…" a tear fell from his eye and Yukiteru gasped as Yumoto's arm was pulled out again, "Tick tock, Yukiteru! I am getting bored, and Zundar-chan needs our powers back fully!"

Yumoto whimpered and Yukiteru growled, "How dare you make me make this decision! I can't let you harm my child!"

"Fine, then I'll decide for you!"

Yumoto gasped as the needle grew in size and he screamed, "NO! I don't want to die!"

"Oh, you don't? Well, daddy didn't decide now did he?!"

Yumoto was pinned to the ground by shadows and Yukiteru gasped as the shadows began to form around Yumoto.

Yumoto screamed and Hireashi smirked, "I chose differently…now your child will be stuck in a painful hell until I'm defeated by his pesky guardians."

He snapped his fingers and Yumoto's eyes fluttered shut as a dark shadow crystal formed around his body.

"NO!" Yukiteru screamed and ran towards Hireashi, "Let go of him!"

Hireashi laughed, "No can do~ Tell the guardians to come find their heir…and oh, this place is mine now." He snapped his fingers and the area began to distort and the two Gods disappeared.

-

Araki growled, "DAMMIT!" He kicked the wall, "Hireashi has Yumoto and now I somehow have to seal Hireashi with the sword!"

He let tears fill his vision. "Yu…Yumoto…I…" He let himself break down, "I-I can't lose you again…" he sobbed, "It hurt when Yuuma killed you a-and…and I can't bare for that to happen again…"

Hiroyuki looked at Wombat and nodded, "Let's…let's start looking for a way to get him."

"Of course…"


	20. Chapter 20: Our Light

Chapter 20: Our Light

" _Yumoto…you are the light…our light…! That must shine upon the world once again! Now go to Hireashi! Destroy him!"_

Yumoto groaned as his eyes opened, that voice…who was that? He gasped as he realized he was still in the shadow crystal. He wanted to panic…but he knew he couldn't! He needed to get out of here and destroy Hireashi.

He was the light that the world needed… _"Now GO!"_ The voice repeated and that's all that he needed to hear to impower him.

His body began to glow, and the heir began to focus his energy into an orb. _"I am Scarlet, God of Light…! Destroyer of the Demon Lord!"_

The heir gasped as the crystal shattered and he looked around. If he truly were the savior of the world, this would have been done years ago.

Yumoto gasped as he saw a mirror in front of him and he looked around, mirrors were everywhere. "Of course…I break from that stupid crystal and now I'm going to be sucked into a mirror. Just my luck."

 _"Oh I know…damn me for existing…"_

"Hu-huh?!" Yumoto gasped as he saw himself in a mirror and the mirror Yumoto looked at him, _"I am nothing…everyone hates me…! I hate myself too!"_

"I-I don't! I don't hate myself!"

 _"I do! I'm going to lose! My throne is gone, and my family hates me! Argent hates me the most…"  
_

"He doesn't. Argent loves me!" 

" _Why would Argent love a weakling like me? Hireashi deserves my soul…so I must give into him!"_

Yumoto cried out as the mirror Yumoto's eyes began to glow and a hand came out. _"Give up~! Give up~!"_ it sang and began to giggle, _"Give up, Scarlet~ Give up your life to Lord Hireashi! We are useless, no you are useless! You only exist to die!"_

Yumoto froze and began to back up in fear. "N-no…!" He felt tears fill his eyes from the sheer terror he began to feel.

The mirror Yumoto transformed into a large monster as it came out from the mirror.

Yumoto screamed and burst into tears. "I-I don't want to die!" a beam began to glow from his bracelet and the heir sank to his knees and covered his head in pure defeat.

" _I thought you weren't afraid of me any longer!"_ Hireashi's voice sneered and Yumoto gasped as the monster turned into the fish demon. Yumoto screamed as this happened and the demon grabbed his foot.

He screamed in pure pain as the area around him turned into him holding onto a canyon ledge and the demon was pulling his ankle downwards.

The heir screamed for the Caerula Adamas as Hireashi began to pull harder. _"Thi-This has to be an illusion…!"_

Yumoto hissed in pain as he tried to free himself, as he did he felt the demon pull his foot more.

The heir looked up, "Please…! Someone!" He felt his breath leave him as Hireashi twisted his ankle hard. He let out a scream of shock, terror, and pain and as he did, his hands slipped from where he was holding onto.

He fell down to the demon's open mouth and he heard laughter fill his ears as he screamed. _"You lose heir."_

Yumoto screamed and tears fell as energy surrounded him and he felt his life going. As he did, the scene turned to the palace ballroom and he looked at his now broken and limp ankle.

Hireashi smirked at him, "Thank you for being a kind player and giving some power to me."

Yumoto panted as he felt himself being sat and tied to his throne. "Da-dammit…I-I knew it was…fake…" He coughed and Hireashi laughed, "I want you alive until your guardians come and I am going to end you."

Yumoto looked at him, "You'll lose…" He hissed, "I was scared because you tricked me slowly. You used events to make me scared! You're a coward!"

"SILENCE!"

"NO! For I am the light! I will end you!" Yumoto tried to stand but the ropes holding him tightened and his ankle flared up in pain. "You…broke my ankle to prevent me from fighting!"

"That was the idea."

Yumoto growled and Zundar walked to him with a glowing green needle in hand, "If you do anything stupid, I'll stab this into you and end you-da."

Yumoto gasped and Kiryoku smirked, "Did you like my mirror trap?" She laughed from her mirror. "I had fun making it. Too bad your guardians will only find your cold lifeless body."

Yumoto gasped and Zundar smirked as he stabbed the heir's ankle with the needle. The heir screamed and Hireashi smirked, "Heir, more pain will come as time goes."

Yumoto smirked at Hireashi, "Don't lie to me…you're affected by what pain I have. You keep limping on your ankle…"

Hireashi growled but then began to laugh, "How smart of you…but that's so if _I_ die then _you_ die with me."

Yumoto gasped and Hireashi smirked, "So, no matter what, you are doomed!"

"No…I am not. You are doomed, Hireashi. I am not afraid!"

"You are too."

"No, I am not. You only scared me earlier because of you using my memories against me! You took the memory of the canyon from when you brainwashed the God of Truth! You _wanted_ to break my ankle that day and kill me!"

Hireashi froze and Yumoto smirked, "So, Zundar and Kiryoku are pawns here. You fear me and know I'm going to win."

"You…you stupid brat!" Hireashi screeched, "DAMN YOU! Zundar-chan, set up a portal to show the guardians our torture of the heir. Heir, you are now going to be slowly drained of your life!"

Yumoto cried out as Hireashi put a hand on his head and his body began to glow, as did Yumoto's. Yumoto groaned and Hireashi laughed, "For every minute your guardians aren't here, you are going to lose life. So, if they don't come before you drop dead, then they lose."

"But if they make it?!"

"Then, I still kill you."

Yumoto growled and looked at the portal, "My…my guardians…please, remain strong for me! Araki-kun…I'm sorry. Papa…I want to rule, please! I want to be God of Love!"

 _"I want to be God of Love!"_

Yukiteru frowned, "Yumoto…" He looked up at the Battle Lovers, "My son is close to death…His bracelet is still sending a beacon to where he is at. We must not faulter in these dark times."

Masuru sighed as he held a sleeping Haruki, "Yukiteru-sama…the heir…he isn't going to die. Hireashi can't let him die, if he dies, then Hireashi dies."

"What?!"

"He cursed Yumoto, Yumoto-san himself said that his ankle is broken and Hireashi's seems to be broken as well."

Yukiteru nodded and closed his eyes, _"My son…please, stay strong for me. For you are going to be God of Love this very week."_

" _Pa-papa…! Papa! Please help me…! Papa!"_ Yumoto's voice cried in Yukiteru's head and Yukiteru looked at Araki, "Lord Tungsten…go to my son, now! Climb into the portal…I know you can, but only you."

"Me?!"

"Yes! GO! Yumoto is the light of the worlds."

Araki bit his lip and Yukiteru slowly helped him, "Be careful…my….son-in-law…"

"Thanks, Yukiteru-sama."

"No, call me Yuki, please."

"Y-Yes sir…I mean, Yuki!"

Araki slowly made his way into the portal and ran to Yumoto.

Yumoto gasped, "Araki-kun!"

"Shh! I'm getting you out of here!"

"Do you have the sword?!"

"Yes! I need to get you ou-!"

"Lord Tungsten…"

Araki froze, "Hireashi!"


	21. Chapter 21: Distruction

Chapter 21: Destruction

Hireashi rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm Hireashi. Fear me, blah blah blah."

Araki looked at him, "So, you're just as bored as we are?"

"DUH!"

Araki winced and Yumoto scoffed, "If you're _that_ bored then why in love's name did you try to kill me again!?"

"Power, duh! I wanted power, so I told Kiryoku to poison you slowly and this poison would return my power to me and then I'd let Zundar-chan come here and then we'd destroy you!"

"Wow, uh, what a deliberate plan, thanks for telling me what your plot was." Yumoto rolled his eyes and Hireashi slammed his foot down, "Sh-Shut up!"

Yumoto gasped as Hireashi grabbed his neck and Araki pulled his sword out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Oh, no!" Hireashi feigned a gasp, "Is that the sword of Hakone Kouki?" He began to laugh, "That blade is powerless."

Araki growled, "It is not! You fear it, Hireashi!"

Hireashi growled, "I do not! You all don't scare me!"

"We do though." Yumoto smirked, "You are afraid of me, Hireashi! For you know I can strike you down in a blink of an eye!"

"SLIENCE!" Hireashi screamed and shot an orb at Yumoto. Yumoto cried out in pain and Hireashi smirked as the ties around Yumoto disappeared.

Yumoto gasped as his body began to float and Hireashi looked at Araki as he laughed, "The heir is never getting rid of me! For I am stronger than him!"

Yumoto growled, "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" He hissed and Hireashi hissed, "How dare you curse me, child!"

"I hope the Gods of Love all torture you when you are truly gone! Your body is to mine now…! So, I can easily kill you, even if it kills me!"

"So, you'd risk your life to kill me?!" Hireashi chuckled, "Well…then let's play by your rules, my _heir_."

"Fine…" Yumoto growled and Hireashi cried out as Yumoto's hand felt the Zundar needle in his ankle. The heir hissed as he pulled it out and tears sprang to the corner of his eyes.

Hireashi growled as his ankle flared up in pain. "Stupid heir!"

Yumoto groaned as Hireashi grabbed him. "You are dead today! Your soul is already to me."

Yumoto cried out as the demon threw him to the ground. "Your soul is forever bound to mine…and I will torment you forever."

Yumoto backed up slowly from Hireashi and made his love stick appear in hand. He screamed as he hit the demon across the face and the demon screeched in pain. 

Yumoto gasped as the demon uncovered his face…Yumoto saw the wound…it was right across from the wound Gora inflicted.

Hireashi growled as he felt blood drip from the wound. He groaned, "Stupid love…"

Yumoto gasped and felt his own face, there was no mark on him! So, he could harm Hireashi and not get hurt from his wounds, but Hireashi could feel his pain?!

Hireashi growled, "Heir…how dare you!"

Yumoto cried out as he felt his body go numb, "Araki-kun!" He gasped and Hireashi smirked, "Time to rest your head!"

Yumoto cried out as his body collapsed to the ground and he felt his mind go blank. He was tired…he wanted sleep. He wanted his guardians…

-

"Guardians of Haruki and Hiroki!" Carbon smirked, "We are going to Hireashi now! For he has the heir!"

"Yes," Rider hissed, "The heir is scared and he is our next God of Love!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kitsune sighed, "We need to find him!"

"We already did! We just need to save him! He is weak!" Carbon sighed and Kitsune gasped as they lead her to the changed ball room.

"Prince Scarlet!" Kitsune gasped and saw the heir unconscious and Araki was standing in front of him with the sword out.

"Join me Tungsten…! You were my best fighter!"

"I'd never!" Araki screamed and charged at Hireashi. "Damn you!"

Hireashi gasped as Araki stabbed his chest and Yumoto's body jerked and Araki froze, "SHIT!" He gasped and pulled the sword out and ran to Yumoto.

Yumoto groaned and Araki gasped at him. Yumoto winked at his suitor. "Araki-kun, I'm fine…only Hireashi's wounds he gives me harm me! But pretend I'm hurt!" He whispered, and Araki smirked and gave a performance. "Oh no! Yumoto!"

Yumoto held in a giggle as his suitor did his work on his scene.

Yumoto gasped as Hireashi walked to them and Yumoto grabbed Araki's sword and stabbed Hireashi in stomach.

Hireashi cried out and he clawed at Yumoto's face. "You little…!"

Yumoto gasped as the demon grabbed him and his guardians all ran in.

"I have it under control! He-he may be draining my life right now but, I've almost gotten rid of him!"

Araki gasped and Argent nodded, "Good! Seal them away, Little One!"

Yumoto nodded, "Of course!"

Hireashi growled, "Damn you!" He hissed and Yumoto gasped as the demon began to turn into his large demon self.

He looked at Hireashi in horror, "No-not again!"

Hireashi laughed and Zundar smirked as he walked behind Yumoto.

Kiryoku laughed, "DO IT!"

Yumoto turned and gasped as Zundar stabbed a large Zundar needle into his chest.

Yumoto screamed out in pain and fell forward and he curled up in pain. As he did, Hireashi screamed in pain as he was harmed as well and Zundar panicked as he made the needle disappear.

Yumoto gasped in pain and began to pant, "Da-dammit…!"

Hireashi's demon form growled and grabbed his ankles. _"Too bad heir…!_ "

Yumoto gasped as a portal appeared under him, "NO!" 

He looked at his guardians, "Please! Save me! Save me!"

"Little One!" Vesta cried and ran to Yumoto and grabbed his hand, "Come on! HELP!"

The other Battle Lovers ran to Vesta and Yumoto gasped as he began to fall through. "I-I don't want to be near Hireashi anymore! I don't want to be afraid!"

"Yumoto! Take the sword and slay the demon!" Araki cried, "Only _you_ can kill him! Once you do, we're done forever!"

Yumoto nodded and he looked to where the portal led, it led to where the demon was kept. "I…I know my destiny now…as the next God of Love…I am to seal the demon in the blade of Hakone Kouki!"

"GO!" Araki cried and Yumoto gasped as he let go of his guardian's hands. "I-I'm sorry…forgive me for what I am going to do!"

Kiryoku growled as the heir dropped and she looked at Zundar, "We need to go! Hireashi is done for!"

"I know-da! Come with me and we'll find someone to finish our plans-da!"

"Alright!"

The guardians gasped as the two teleported away and Yumoto screamed as he fell towards the demon. "I, the God of Light, heir of Love, Prince Scarlet am sealing you away forever! The sword I hold will be encased in stone and will never be freed from its pedestal!" 

Yumoto gasped as Hireashi turned to his normal self as he stabbed the demon in the chest.

Hireashi screamed loudly, "DAMMIT! HOW?!"

"It's called you gave up! And because I'm sick of you!"

Hireashi groaned and smirked as a trickle of blood went down Yumoto's lip, "You are wounded." He laughed, "I die, you die."

"I-I know…and I am willing to!"

"Goodie, I'll torment you in hell."

Yumoto growled and gasped as Hireashi grabbed his neck. "Let me snap your neck so we can meet there!"

Yumoto screamed as the demon stroked his cheek with his other hand. "I should have tortured you more…" He smirked and Yumoto cried out as Hireashi pinned him down.

Yumoto looked at Hireashi's gold eyes and shivered, "Don't hurt me…!"

"Oh…why would I do that?" He purred and Yumoto screamed as the demon grabbed his other ankle and broke it with ease. "Stupid heir…if I am to die, then I will make you scream as I do!"

Yumoto tried to fight back but felt himself start to black out, " _Sword of Love…please…seal him away! I-I can't fight much longer…my…my body is so weak…!"_

Hireashi laughed, "Long live the heir!"

Yumoto smirked as the blade began to glow, "R-Right…! And I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Hireashi gasped, "What?!"

"S-sayonara!"

Hireashi screamed, "NO! NO!" He screamed in agony as his body began to fade and so did he. "Dammit! Not the light again!" He screamed louder and louder until he was gone.

Yumoto looked at the sword in hand and it clattered beside him as he felt his body weaken rapidly.

"I…I did it…" Yumoto whimpered to himself and his eyes began to fill with tears, "Pa-papa…I…I have made you proud…"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let his eyes slip close…he was tired…too tired…

If only…if only he could have become God of Love once more…


	22. Chapter 22: Whom to Trust

Chapter 22: Whom to Trust 

Yukiteru gasped as he saw his unconscious son on the ground, the guardians were already tending to him.

"What happened to him!?"

"He…he sealed Hireashi away!" Vesta gasped, "And this weakened him…!"

Yukiteru frowned and looked at his son's ankle, "This one is bad…"

"Yes." The God of Health hummed as he appeared, "For the bone has been shattered."

"Shattered?!"

"Yes, but we can fix it, we have ways to."

Yukiteru looked away and looked at his son, who groaned in pain as he was lifted. "He is weak, your majesty." Aurite whispered, "He may not make it."

Yukiteru looked up, "Yes…I know Aurite." He looked at Gora who didn't even react. "Stone cold as usual I see, it's as if you're okay with your brother dying." He growled and stormed off.

-

Yumoto looked around as he heard a voice call to him, _"Hakone Yumoto…you mustn't give up now! For you have a life to live!"  
_

Yumoto frowned, "Who…who are you?!" He was alone in a gray area…similar to when Scarlet took over his mind.

He gasped as someone appeared, _"I am Hakone Kouki…the first God of Love."_

Yumoto bowed and the God laughed, _"Stand my child, I have many things to tell you."_

"Okay…tell me!"

" _You must stay away from someone near and dear to your heart. For they are blood related, they are jealous of what you are about to become. You are going to live and you are going to rule! You have almost fallen into the same fate as I."_

Yumoto nodded, "Who wants me hurt?!"

 _"I cannot say. You are in danger still…Hireashi is sealed in the realm of love, and you are going to stop Zundar and Kiryoku!"_

"Yes, great grandfather!"

 _"I am your great-great-great grandfather, child…but yet…I feel like you are my own child."  
_

Yumoto smiled and the old God hugged him tightly, _"You have overcome the worst, I am proud of you…you are just like me, you are the best God of Love."_

Yumoto blushed and Kouki whispered, _"Now, please wake up. Wake up dear Yumoto."_

Yumoto's eyes popped open and he saw Epinard, "Ep-Epinard?"

"Yumoto!"

"Ma-mama…?" He whimpered and Epinard smiled, "You scared us."

"Sorry for calling you mama…"

"No, it's fine."

Yumoto looked up and tried to sit up, "No, sit, your ankle is shattered."

"Sha-shattered?!"

Epinard looked away, "Yes…the demon lord broke it and…you almost didn't wake up."

"Hakone Kouki woke me up, he told me I wasn't ready."

Epinard gasped, "You…you spoke to him!?"

"Yes! He told me someone near me…wants me…dead."

Epinard frowned, "Strange…"

Yumoto sighed, "I'm tired of bad people."

"I know." Epinard stroked his hair, "Why don't you rest for now."

Yumoto nodded and froze as he saw someone with Gora as Epinard left.

He tried to listen to them but felt his mind tell him to sleep.

-

"Gora…we can't!"

"Yes, we can, Kanaye! Just do what I want, it won't be that hard! Yumoto won't know what happened. We're just going to scare him."

"By Kidnapping him!?"

"Shh!"

"Gora-san!"

"What?! Yumoto can't be the God of Love! He is too young!"

"Gora…how is he too young?"

"He just is!"

The man named Kanaye frowned, "Gora-san…he is ready! He's…wanting to rule!"

"So!? Just because he wants to rule doesn't mean anything!"

Gora growled, "Kanaye! I want my brother to be taught a lesson."

Kanaye turned away and Gora grabbed him, "Hey…don't worry, love."

Kanaye sighed and Gora whispered, "Don't worry, Kanaye…just meet my brother, he'll be up on the throne tomorrow and he's stolen my throne!"

Kanaye growled, "He did! He stole it...!"

Gora nodded, "Yes…he did, and we will take care of him."

-

Yumoto sighed as he sat in his throne, Yuji stood next to him, "Your ankle is still healing…they have no idea if they can truly fix it."

"I hope it can be."

Yuji nodded and frowned as someone came in with long hair in a braid. Yumoto looked at him, "Yes?"

"I am Sumi Kanaye."

"Yes, Sumi-san?"

"Where is the God of Love?"

"Why, you are looking at him." Yumoto spoke, "I apologize for not standing, my ankle is broken."

Kanaye frowned, "Is this a dirty trick?!" He growled and hissed, "So, Gora did tell the truth! You took his throne!"

Yumoto gasped, "Ta-Tamotsu, make him go!"

Yuji nodded and grabbed him, "I'm sorry but the God of Love tells me what to do."

Kanaye growled and Yumoto watched as the man left.

Yumoto looked up as Araki came to him, "Love, I am going to the mortal world tonight…I have to go, I promise I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Yumoto sighed as Araki kissed him, "I love you…"  
"I love you too, be safe, please!"

"I will, I promise."

Yumoto giggled as Araki carried him to their room, "I want you to sleep now, your ankle needs rest."

"I know, I know."

"Sleep, please, Hiroki and Haruki are with their guardians."

"Good…if anything happens to me, I promise, I'll fight."

"I know…and yet you're not even officially God of Love."

"yeah…I'll miss being called heir."

"Yeah, you've been called that your entire life."

Yumoto nodded, "You know, maybe I'll keep the title but still be God of Love!"

Araki smiled, "Of course."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Araki-kun."

"You too, Yumo-chan."

-

Yumoto shut his eyes that night, he had been talking with his guardians before he went to bed, Cerulean stroked his hair as he did.

Yumoto awoke to his door opening, he saw the man from earlier. He gasped as the man gagged him and Gora came in with him, "Kanaye, hurry up!"

Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!?"

"Shush Yumoto,"

"Hurry, he's really fighting!"

Gora growled and Yumoto gasped as Gora made his axe appear, "NO!" Yumoto cried, "Tamo-!" He stopped as Gora hit his head hard and he fell forward.

He moaned in pain and Gora picked him up, "Come Kanaye. We must hurry."

Yuji frowned as he saw the two come from Yumoto's room, "What-what happened to him!?"

"He hit his head, Tamotsu, he tried to get out of bed."

"O-oh…"

Yuji watched as they carried Yumoto, who was moaning in pain.

Gora smirked, "Kanaye, we got our prize. Yumoto will forever be heir, for he cannot become God of Love if he never appears."

Kanaye nodded, "Good…let's hurry."

Gora smirked as they carried Yumoto to a place in the mortal world, Yumoto groaned as he was laid onto a bed and Gora looked at Kanaye, "We'll make Yumoto appear…but for now, he's missing."

"Alright…"

-

Yumoto cried out as he woke up, he felt the pain in his ankle flare up and he felt his head, it hurt…

He gasped, "Hello!?" He cried, "Where am I!?"

Yumoto froze as the door opened and Gora walked in, "An-chan! Where am I?! I-I'm hungry, cold, and in pain!"

"This is your home for today, Yumoto."

"Wha-what?!"

Gora growled and grabbed Yumoto's ankle, the boy screamed out in pain and he whimpered as tears fell, "W-why…?!"

"Simple, you are not ready to rule, so therefore; you are staying here until tomorrow after your would be crowning."

"What?!"

Gora looked away, "You aren't getting your way this time."

"What is wrong with you?!"

"ME?!" Gora hissed, "Why, Hireashi was supposed to murder you! He was supposed to win!"

Yumoto gasped, "No! NO! You-You broke my seal?! You…you did that!?"

"Yes…and it was me who was poisoning you! I only stopped because Hashibiro almost caught me…! If he hadn't, you'd be dead…"

Yumoto growled and tried to stand, he was furious!

He cried out as pain filled him and he fell.

Gora rolled his eyes and Yumoto broke into sobs as his brother left.

"Ma-mama…papa…someone…!" He cried and began to hit onto the door that held him in the tiny room, "SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

He sobbed, "I-I just…I just want to be home…! I just destroyed Hireashi…I want my life to be normal! I want my papa! PAPA!" He cried to the world above, "PAPA!"

His sobs slowly stopped as he felt someone's hand on him, _"Your father cannot find you…in fact you cannot be felt in time…"_

Yumoto gasped as he saw Hakone Kouki's figure there and the God sat, _"My child, you must rest…please, your energy needs to be larger! When you sleep, you appear…"_

"Why…why did an-chan take me!?"

 _"He did for one reason…anger. He is angered that you are going to rule now."_

"I…I want to be home!"

 _"I know, you must be brave, Little heir."_

"I…I will, thank you…"

The First God of Love smiled and helped the heir lay down, _"I promise, your brother will not have you killed…watch out for Jedidiah, he is working for Kiryoku still…"_

"Could Zundar be controlling my brother?!"

 _"No…he said he had been poisoning you, and he did in fact free Hireashi. How, I am not sure."_

Yumoto nodded and Kouki put a hand on his forehead, _"Sleep, Hakone Yumoto, I will alert your family and guardians in dreams."_

"Thank you…thank you…" Yumoto whispered and passed out in the bed, as he did, he swore he heard Gora laughing, "I will forever be the God of Love!"


	23. Chapter 23: Listen to Me!

Chapter 23: Listen to Me!

Yukiteru gasped as Gora came in, "Have you found him?!"

"No." The older brother said, "Yumoto is gone."

Yukiteru growled, "Where could he be?! He can't walk on his ankle right now, I had Cerulean carry him to the throne, Tungsten carried him to bed, so, where is he?!" 

Gora shrugged and Yukiteru's eyes narrowed down, "You're lucky your mother is on a retreat for a few months and will only be back once it is Yumoto's coronation!"

"Papa—"

"Don't papa me, mister!"

Gora groaned and Yukiteru growled, "Sometimes I feel as if I can't trust you…" he turned away, "If you did something to your brother, I swear…you will not see tomorrow."

Gora gasped and looked down, he couldn't let his father know of what he had done.

-

Yumoto looked up as the door opened and Kanaye entered, "Your majesty!" He gasped out, "Please! We must hurry, I need to set things right!"

"Wha-what?!"

"I…I didn't want to take you in the first place! I did it for your brother!"

Yumoto looked away, "Why…?! Why did my own big brother take me away from home?!"

"He is terribly jealous, he…he wants to rule forever! Power has made him gone mad!"

Yumoto nodded, "I would…but…my ankle is shattered."

"Shattered?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Simple, the demon lord grabbed it and broke it and then decided to shatter it so I could not flee."

"Why?"

"For I am powerful?"

Kanaye groaned, "Kid why must you talk like that?"

"Like what? Sulfur said it is bad to talk as if I were a common…peasant."

"I've heard you talk not this proper!"

"Only to family I do, but to you, I talk with respect."

Kanaye sighed, "Kid, so you're telling me that the demon, Hireashi broke your ankle and no one helped you?"

"No, for I was facing him alone! That was my destiny! Perlite told me that in order for me to rule I must conquer who scared me."

"That's dumb."

Yumoto shrugged, "Maybe so, but I did it."

"At what cost?!"

"At the cost of being free." Yumoto sighed, "Hireashi…he always harmed me from birth, and he knew I was scared."

Kanaye frowned, "But, you're so young…"

"I may look only sixteen, but I am actually almost twenty years old. For I stopped aging at sixteen."

"How?"

"Not sure."

Kanaye sighed and Yumoto looked down, "I…I want food…"

"Yes, I figured…" He pulled out a small loaf of bread, "Here…"

Yumoto smiled, "Thank you…I will make sure that your kindness does not go unnoticed." The heir giggled and broke his proper mannerisms as he ate, "Wow! This is good! Thank you! You're so cool and nice to bring this to me!"

Yumoto looked up at Kanaye, "Please, if you help me out, I will not tell anyone that Gora-an-chan had help."

Kanaye nodded and sighed, "Gora-san is back…hurry and eat the rest, we shall keep these meetings to ourselves."

Yumoto nodded and stuffed his face as the man shut the door and walked away.

Yumoto shoved the bread loaf down his throat and looked up, mortal food never was truly filling…

He wished he could be eating some of Epinard…no Atsushi's food. How he longed to call Epinard, Atsushi once more. But, after he came of age, he was told to drop the names and call them by their true God names.

He knew his guardians hated it too, he hated being called Scarlet. He used to be reprimanded by Sulfur…no Io, about calling Argent, Ibu-chan-senpai. How he longed to be a normal boy.

Yumoto sighed as Gora came in, "Yumoto, stand up. We're going home tonight."

"Fat chance." Yumoto growled, "I can't walk anywhere! My ankle is shattered, you dummy!"

Gora growled, "Papa is getting suspicious of me."

"And you're going to claim that you found me, _congratulations._ " Yumoto hissed and Gora rolled his eyes, "You're such a child!"

"Whatever! Now, _how_ did you break my seal?!"

"Easy, my axe."

"Huh!?"

"My axe can destroy anything, for it is a blade made from the Gods, infused with mortal and demon blood."

"H-how?!"

"This axe was made by a powerful God."

"Who?"

"We do not speak his name, for he was so truly evil that only someone worthy could have this axe. So, papa gave it to me when I came of age and I used it to fight Hireashi."

"But let me guess, you found that you liked the power it gave you!"

"Correct. Sulfur has taught you well."

Yumoto growled and tried to stand but cried out as he fell back. "I-I will never stay here to rot!"

"I never said you would…"

Yumoto spat at Gora, "I thought you loved me! I loved you!"

"I could never love an heir as weak as you, and that is why you must stay as heir!"

Yumoto cried out as Gora grabbed his wrist and twisted it, "You-you've gone mad!"

Gora laughed, "Papa is having a meeting today with all the gods in regards of you, so how about we crash it?"

"By what?! By making me an example of why we need rules onto how many terms we can rule?!"

"No! If they see how weak you are then I can take my position forever."

Yumoto growled and Gora grabbed him, "So, stand!"

Yumoto gasped as Gora pointed the axe at his neck, "Stand up, Yumoto."

The heir slowly stood, and tears sprang into the corner of his eyes as pain filled his body.

"Kanaye!" Gora called and smirked as Kanaye and Jedidiah walked to him and Gora nodded at Jedidiah, who grabbed the heir by his arms.

Gora smirked, and Jedidiah read a note Gora had given to him, _"Bring him along, if he stumbles, force him back and threaten death."_

Yumoto looked at Kanaye as Gora held his royal robes, "Slide these on Yumoto, look your part for papa."

Yumoto growled as he was forced into his robes and the hat was placed onto his head. Jedidiah looked emotionlessly as he forced Yumoto to walk beside Gora.

The heir tried to hobble on his good foot but hissed as he fell forward onto the ground. He burst into tears and Kanaye helped him, "Gora-san! This is enough! Look at him! He-He…he can't walk right now!"

Gora turned away and Kanaye lifted the heir up, "Please…use me to help you, your majesty."

Gora growled, "Don't address him as that, call him Yumoto, for that is all he is."

Yumoto growled and his eyes flashed, Scarlet knew better as to not come out while the heir was weak.

Jedidiah held the heir's hands behind his back as he walked. The boy stopped his tears as they walked out and appeared in at the doors of the palace.

Yumoto gasped as Gora went in and he looked at Kanaye, "I-I…"

He wanted to burst into tears again, he wanted the pain he was in to be gone. He was entirely sore.

Jedidiah looked at Kanaye and Yumoto frowned at him, "You…you are deaf…and so…lonely..."

Jedidiah turned from the heir and Yumoto gasped, "You're lacking love! You need help!"

Yumoto's pleas fell on deaf ears and he looked down…what could he do?

-

Yukiteru looked up as Gora came in, "Gora, my son! Have you found your brother?"

"As a matter of fact, papa. I have."

"Where is he?! Show me!"

"I can do more than show you…" He turned to the door, "Bring him in!"

Gods gasped as the doors opened and Jedidiah, Kanaye, and Yumoto came in.

Kanaye gasped as Jedidiah pushed him away and forced Yumoto forward.

The heir cried out and Jedidiah held a dagger to the front of his neck. 

Kanaye followed behind and Gora watched as his brother fell forward and cried out in pure agonizing pain. He burst into tears, "Pa-papa! PAPA!" He sobbed as he was forced back up and was made to walk again.

"As you can see, papa…" Gora began, "Yumoto is weak and cannot be God of Love."

Jedidiah pushed the heir down and the heir cried out as the boy stomped on his broken ankle and walked to Gora, as did Kanaye.

The heir grabbed Kanaye's ankle, "P-please…don't…don't follow my brother!"

Kanaye looked at Yumoto in pity and forced him to let go.

Gods surrounded the heir and one gently picked him up, "I am Kaori, God of Anger." He spoke softly, "Heir, let me help you."

Yumoto looked at him, the God looked no older than eighteen, "Tha-thank you…" He choked out and Cerulean ran to him, "Thank you, God of Anger…"

Yumoto clutched onto Cerulean's blue and white Battle Lover uniform, "Papa…" he muttered and Cerulean looked down at him, "It's okay Yumoto, you're home now."

Yumoto nodded and Gora spoke, "Papa, Yumoto is never ruling! For I am the only God of Love we need!"

"Hakone Gora!" Yukiteru hissed, "Your brother has waited long enough!"

"Never!" Gora growled, "I am never giving it up!"

He pulled his axe out and Yukiteru pulled his blade out and blocked as Gora attacked him. "Cerulean! Take my son out of here!"

The Battle Lover nodded and Yumoto whimpered as the dirty-blonde-haired guardian carried him to the bath.

Yukiteru charged at Gora, "You are a disgrace! Trying to murder your own brother!"

"I did no such thing!" Gora smirked as he blocked his father's attack, "Yumoto is weak!"

"He sealed Hireashi away!"

"No, _I_ did!"

" _Once_!" Yukiteru screamed, "That was once! Your brother has sealed him three times!"

Gora chuckled to himself, "Well, have you ever wondered who broke the most perfect seal of all?"

Yukiteru froze, "…no…!"

Gora smirked, "I did. I even poisoned my own brother to gain power!"

Yukiteru gasped, "NO! You…you were helping Hireashi and Kiryoku…you let them almost kill your baby brother!?"

Gora looked at Yukiteru, "I even made it, so his guardian Wombat looked at fault."

"You…" Yukiteru hissed, "You are a dishonor to the Hakone line! You deserve to be in the dungeons!"

"Oh, but since I will forever be God of Love, I have no worry." He laughed, "I am the greatest. I am Maximum Gorar, papa. For Battle Lover Scarlet will only be heir! For he is the worst heir to ever exist!"

Yukiteru gasped and Gora laughed louder, "And all the gods here will forget about all what I have said. So, if you want to charge me with attempted murder, well…you have no proof."

Yumoto screamed as Cerulean sat him in the bath, the waters he poured in were full of strong magic, "Pa-papa!" He cried and Cerulean stroked his hair, "Hush, it's alright, it's alright. This is the water from my springs, it will burn until you are healed."

Yumoto looked at Cerulean with tearful eyes and hugged his guardian tightly as he sobbed. "I-I'm sorry for all I've caused…! I have caused destruction everywhere!"

Cerulean sighed, "Yumoto…please…"

Yumoto whimpered as he sniffed and Epinard came rushing in. "Yumoto!"

Yumoto threw his arms around the guardian as well, "…mama…" he muttered and Cerulean smiled as Epinard spoke, "You are so brave, Yumoto. Braver than the God and Goddess of Bravery and Courage.

Yumoto smiled and Cerulean helped the boy out of the bath. The two surrogate parents helped him calm down and they sat in front of a fireplace with pink fire in it.

Vesta smirked as he came in, "Hey kiddo."

Yumoto hummed sleepily as he laid his head on Epinard's lap. Cerulean was already fast asleep and Vesta smiled, "You're exhausted…first you fought a demon lord, almost not survive from that and then your own brother goes crazy as all hell and kidnaps you for a night just to show off."

Yumoto sighed and snuggled up into his blanket. Sulfur came in with Wombat and Wombat ran to go into Yumoto's arms. "Yumoto-san!" He cried and hugged him, "You…scared me…ma-macho…"

Yumoto smiled and kissed Wombat's pink furry head as Sulfur sat beside Vesta. The duo slowly cuddled up to one another and Yumoto yawned as he fell asleep on his green guardian's lap.

As he did, Epinard stroked the boy's hair and continued his book, before he knew it, he was out, and so were Sulfur and Vesta.

"He-!" Aurite gasped as he came in as he was about to speak, he smiled as he saw the five…he quickly brought in Argent and Perlite. He whispered, "The family is all back again…"

"Yes…if only Lady Natsumi were here to get onto Gora-san…" Perlite hissed and Argent grinned, "Gora-san has gone awol, Yukiteru-sama believes he, Jedidiah, and the mortal are now where Zundar and Kiryoku are. Once we find them, we are safe."

Argent smiled as he saw the fire go out, "Ah, Vesta's fire is gone."

"Yeah, he's truly asleep then." Perlite noted and the Caerula Adamas nodded to one another, "Let's go find Gora-san." Aurite whispered, "We'll bring him home and everything will be peaceful again…"

"What about the guardians of the children?"

"They will have their own story to tell." Aurite smiled, "For they have two heirs to worry for. We only have one." He spoke as they left, "Twice the trouble we have."

"Yep." Perlite giggled, "But I wouldn't miss our Little One for the world."

Argent nodded, "Me either." He looked up as he heard Yukiteru yelling at guards, "FIND MY SON!" He screamed, "FIND THE CURRENT GOD OF LOVE!"


	24. Chapter 24: The Heir and the Ruler

Chapter 24: The Heir and the Ruler

"Gora-san!" Kanaye frowned, "We can't be with these people! You…you should love your brother!"

"I do." Gora hissed, "But not while he is weak!"

"Gora-san…" Kanaye gasped and Gora sighed, "Kanaye…" he whispered and Kanaye looked at him, "What…what are you planning for Yumoto?"

"Easy, I want to take him and scare him."

"Scare him?! You've already scared him!"

"No! I want him to know to fear his brother!"

Kanaye gasped and Gora smirked, "He's at the end of the line"

Yumoto shivered as he sat in lessons, his ankle out in front of him, he looked at Vesta, "I have a question…how am I to study when my big brother is missing?!"

"Yumoto, you are because we have to teach you." Vesta explained and Yumoto looked at him, "Does….does an-chan love me still?"

Silence filled the room and Sulfur spoke, "We….we will dismiss."

Yumoto groaned as he was picked up by Cerulean. "This is stupid."

"I know, kid."

"Does an-chan love me?"

"Yes." Cerulean spoke, "He is just confused right now."

Yumoto looked down, "I…I hope so, I want him home."

Cerulean sighed and Yumoto spoke, "Can you please put me in the sitting room, you know, the purple one?"

"That one? No one sits there, the first God of Love adored that room…"

"Yes, I know, it's lovely there, tell Araki-kun to join me there."

Cerulean groaned and led Yumoto there. Araki came shortly after, "Yes?"

Yumoto smiled at Araki, "Sit with me, please."

"Of course…"

Yumoto grinned at him, "Did you know this was Hakone Kouki's favorite room?"

"Oh? It reminds me of a palace in the mortal world…they call it the mauve room."

"Oh?" Yumoto smiled, "Well…I think I like this room, how are Haruki and Hiroki? I never see them now…they're always busy now, they're training…"

"Yeah." Araki smiled, "But they're fine, they're happy that Hireashi is gone."

"I…I feel as if my own children are strangers, Araki."

"I know…"

Yumoto looked down, "I wish I could spend time with them, but I'm so busy, Araki…"

"I know." The boy spoke and Yumoto blushed, "We hardly have time together."

"Yes, I know." Araki smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, "My love…"

"Hm?"

"I want you to know…you will always be safe with me."

"Araki, don't act like this!"

"Yumoto, I…"

"Araki, are you alright?!"

"I am." Araki smiled, "We must be careful, your brother is out and he wants you gone."

"I am aware."

"We must be careful."

"I am careful!"

Araki laughed and Yumoto groaned, "Keishi Araki…"

"Hm?"

"My ankle hurts."

"Well, yeah…" 

"Do something."

"What should I do, love?"

"Make me feel better…" Yumoto smirked and Araki turned bright red, "This is why you wanted to be in here…"

"Maybe."

Araki laughed and kissed the boy gently, "I adore you, my sunshine."

Yumoto giggled as Araki stroked his hair, "Please, we will save your brother from the grasps of the demons."

Yumoto looked up, "Araki-kun, we must be careful…I fear an-chan will really hurt me."

Araki bit his lip, "Don't show him fear. Please, stay brave for me, I will protect you!"

Yumoto looked away, "My ankle is hurting again, please go get my medicine…"

Araki frowned, "But what about our…time together."

Yumoto blushed, "O-oh…I had forgotten."

Araki laughed, "We don't have to, we can do it later, so now, let me go grab your medicine."

Yumoto sighed as Araki left and looked up at the portrait of the First God of Love, he smiled, "If only he could save my brother."

The heir yawned as Araki handed him his medicine. He took it and Araki smiled, "Would you like to go nap?"

"Yeah…" Yumoto whispered and Araki gently picked him up. He carried the heir to bed. He kissed him, "Sleep, love."

"I will…"

"Kanaye, you grab Yumoto's hands and I'll grab his torso."

"Gor-Gora-san! Why…why?"

"It is for the best."

"No!" Kanaye cried and Gora hissed, "Help me or Jedidiah does and he isn't so kind!"

"F-fine…"

Gora smirked as he opened Yumoto's balcony window and saw his brother turn on the bed.

Gora and Kanaye made their way over to Yumoto and the boy groaned as he felt Gora's hand touch his. Yumoto began to stir and Gora gasped. He grabbed the boy roughly and Kanaye covered his mouth as the heir awoke.

"Hurry!"

Yumoto tried to kick Gora and gasped as they led him out. He grabbed a vase from his window after Gora threw him over his shoulder and threw it at his door. He screamed as the duo jumped down with him and as they did, Yuji ran into Yumoto's room.

The heir cried out as Gora hit his head hard with his axe handle and he slumped against his brother and moaned in pain as they disappeared with him.

-  
Yumoto groaned as he awoke on a cold floor and felt his ankle flair up in pain once more.

He growled, "Of course…my brother kidnapped me and I'm stuck here!" He screamed in frustration and gasped as Jedidiah came in with Zundar.

Tears filled his eyes as Zundar held up a needle, "Heir, you're going to die here-da!"

Yumoto gasped and growled, "I-I will never die here! My brother is under your control!"

"That may be so, but you are going to rot here until you give up the throne to him-da."

Yumoto spat at Zundar, "Go to hell!" 

Zundar laughed, "I'd love to…now free Hireashi-da or I'll stab you with the needles I have-da!"

Yumoto growled, "I have no idea how to free that demon!" He hissed, "He is gone forever!"

"Fine…" Zundar smirked as Jedidiah held up a dagger, "Scream for us then-da."

Yumoto looked at them in horror and cried, "Oh Gods of Love, protect me in this time of pain!" He screamed, and Gora stood there as Yumoto screamed and Kanaye looked away…how could Gora do this to him?!

"G-Gora-san…how…?"

"He will learn, Kanaye…he will learn to give up and remain heir…or abdicate."

"He would never abdicate!"

"Yes…but not if I can't…persuade him."

Kanaye gasped and backed away slowly…he had to warn the God of War!


	25. Chapter 25: How Could You

Chapter 25: How Could You?!

Kanaye cried out as he burst through the wall of guards, "I need the God of War!"

"Hm?" A guard asked, and the man spoke, "I have information on the heir!"

"Let him in!" Yukiteru screamed and Kanaye ran in, "Y-Your majesty! Your…your sons!"

"What about my sons?!"

"G-Gora…he has Yumoto-san!"

"What?!" Yukiteru growled, "I should have known!"

He stood from the throne and Kanaye cried, "He is under a demon's control! Gora isn't himself!"

Yukiteru frowned, "Yes…what is happening to Yumoto!?"

"He…" Kanaye looked down, "He…may not make it."

Yuktieru hummed, "Bring me to my son!"

"Yes sir!"

Yumoto moaned in pain as Jedidiah backed away from him, he felt his empty stomach lurch as he dry heaved. He only smelled the coppery smell of his own blood, he couldn't stop himself.

"Stupid, stupid heir." Zundar hissed and Jedidiah glared at the heir with an annoyed look on his face.

Yumoto looked at him, "P-p-please…" he grabbed Jedidiah's white, bloodied boot. "St-stop i-it!"

He cried out as the assassin kicked his face and Gora stood in the corner. "An-an-chan!" Yumoto cried, "Mak-make them stop!" He screamed, and Gora turned from his brother as he smirked, "Give up the throne and I will."

"Never!" Yumoto spat and Gora hissed as blood splattered on his boot. Jedidiah growled and stomped onto the heir's stomach. The boy screamed out and Gora smirked, "Enough for now."

Jedidiah shook his head and Gora watched as the assassin cut into Yumoto's arm.

The boy screamed in agony and Gora shook his head as Jedidiah stood and walked away.

Zundar smirked as he left and Gora locked the boy in there in the dark.

Yumoto moaned loudly in pain as he fought to stay awake. He was so tired…his vision began to blur. "Ma-mama…" he croaked, "some-someone…!" he tried to move…he looked at the wall beside him and whispered Araki's name.

He tried to get himself to sit up but fell back as soon as he did. He cried out and felt the darkness fill him. He needed to sleep…this was just a nightmare…it had to be!

-

Kanaye ran inside and gasped as he saw Jedidiah. His pure white robes and boots were stained red. Kanaye felt the urge to throw up…the heir couldn't be dead yet!

Gora looked at Kanaye as the man grabbed the keys to the room Yumoto was in and unlocked it.

He gasped as he saw the scene of horror. "Yumoto-san!"

Yumoto moaned as Kanaye ran to him. "M-mama…?" The boy tearfully whispered and placed a hand on Kanaye's cheek weakly, "A-Atsu…!"

"Your majesty…!" Kanaye gasped and Gora shook his head as he saw the duo.

"Don't worry!" Kanaye cried, "We-we'll get help!"

The heir moaned in pain as he was moved and Gora walked to them,

Kanaye looked at Gora in shock, "WHY?!" He screamed, "Why!?"

Tears filled the man's eyes as he hit Gora, "How could you!? For Gods' sake, he is your baby brother!" Kanaye screeched and Gora grabbed his hands. "It's fine."

"NO!" Kanaye cried, "It's not fine! He is dying! Look at him!" He began to panic, "The heir is weak! He's lost so much blood! Look at him! Look at him!" The man screeched louder and louder as he began to scream more and more about Yumoto.

Gora looked at the bloodied handprint on Kanaye's face, "He is nothing to me."

"He is too!" Kanaye cried, "He is your baby brother!" The man slapped Gora across the face, "Wake the hell up!"

Gora growled and grabbed Kanaye's wrist, "Silence! Kanaye, I am doing this for a reason!"

"A LIE!" Kanaye spat, "You're doing this for _yourself_!"

Gora turned from him, "I am not. Yumoto is weak!"

"You…you're under the control of Zundar and Kiryoku!"

"Kiryoku has done nothing, she is gone. She went to find Hireashi."

"Hireashi is gone too."

Gora rolled his eyes, "I don't need this, Kanaye."

"You do too! You won't listen to me!"

Gora rolled his eyes and Kanaye grabbed his wrist, "Take one look at your brother! He is dying, Gora!"

"He can't die."

"What!? He can too!"

"No, only a demon can kill a God. Jedidiah was only using a blade from my father."

Kanaye growled, "He has lost a lot of blood! He needs medical attention!"

Gora shook his head, "He will be fine!"

"NO!" Kanaye screamed and slapped Gora harder across the face.

The God hissed in pain and Kanaye gasped as a green needle came flying out of him.

"H-huh…?" Gora froze and Kanaye gasped as Gora shook his head and his eyes went to the floor.

He gasped, "Bl-Blood…?"

He heard his brother moaning.

"YUMOTO!" Gora cried and ran to him. Kanaye ran to the needle and Zundar gasped as he saw it. The demon and Kanaye met eyes. Zundar teleported away with Jedidiah and Yumoto cried in pain as he was lifted.

As Gora lifted his brother, Yukiteru ran in with Araki.

"God of War!" Kanaye cried, "This came from Gora!" He handed the needle to him and Yukiteru hissed, "You were right…The demon had control of him!"

Araki cried, "Yumoto!" He ran to him and Gora shook his head and put on a brave face, "Come, Lord Tungsten, the heir needs medical attention quickly!" 

Kanaye watched as the duo teleported out with the heir and Yukiteru shook his head, "You will come with us, you have a story to tell us."

He turned to a guard, "Don't let anyone come into this room, it is evidence!"

The guards nodded and Kanaye walked with Yukiteru as they teleported to the Palace of Love.

-

Yumoto groaned as the God of Medicine lifted his shirt, "We must call the Gods of Surgery. For not even the God of Health can help with this situation…"

Yumoto looked at Yukiteru with sad eyes, "Papa…when…when is mama coming home?"

"Tonight…mama knows about your wounds…"

"Zundar?"

"Your guardians will be looking for him. You are safe."

Yumoto nodded and the God of Medicine pulled Yukiteru to the side, "He needs the rest he can get. We're lucky Zundar hadn't a weapon, if he did, your son would have died."

"Yes. I know. If he were mortal, he would be dead."

"He has a large bruise on his stomach as well...there is internal bleeding I assume."

Yukiteru sighed, "I know…we must be careful. Thank you."

Yumoto looked at Yukiteru, "I love you papa."

"I love you too…Yumoto."


	26. Chapter 26: Find Him

Chapter 26: Find Him!

Yumoto frowned, "This is so dumb! I can't even sleep without my stomach hurting!"

Araki sighed as Yumoto began to pout and crossed his arms, "Hmph, papa doesn't even care. He's just happy that I am home!"

"Why, aren't you?"

"I..." Yumoto looked down, "Yes, I am."

He groaned as his stomach began to hurt more, "Where are the gods who are supposed to help me?!"

"They are coming." Yukiteru sighed and looked up as he heard screaming, "WHERE IS MY SON!?"

"L-Lady Natsumi!" A voice gasped and the voice hissed, "Let me in there, Tamotsu!"

"Of course, entering, Lady Natsumi, Goddess of Peace!" Yuji spoke and opened the door, Hakone Natsumi ran in, "Yumoto!"

Yumoto gasped as his mother grabbed him and hugged him tightly, his face going into her orange hair, "Mama!"

"Yumoto! Oh Yumoto, once Yuki told me about what happened to you, I rushed back home."

Yumoto inhaled his mother's perfume and felt tears forming, "Mama, I missed you!"

She gasped as she saw his swollen ankle, "And your ankle?!"

"Shattered..."

"How?!"

"Hireashi..."

Natsumi frowned and stroked her son's cheek, "Yumoto, you saw him again...? Then...then who did the rest of that to you!?"

"Hireashi, I got rid of...the others..." he looked down, "A-an-chan..." He whispered and Natsumi frowned, "E-excuse me, dear?"

"Gora-an-chan...he did it." 

The Goddess of Peace turned to Yukiteru, "Explain!"

"Gora did, Natsumi, he kidnapped Yumoto, poisoned him, and even tortured him so he couldn't rule as God of Love."

Natsumi's face darkened and she clutched her hands into fists as her lips curled into a smile, "D-did he now?"

She stood and looked at Yumoto, "Get rest, I'm going to see your brother."

Yumoto frowned as Natsumi walked away, her lilac colored dress swayed as she did.

Natsumi glared down as she saw Gora sitting with Hashibiro. "Stand!" She hissed and Gora did as his mother said, "Mama, please!"

"Don't mama, please, me mister!" She hissed and Gora looked at her, he towered over her but she didn't faulter, "You are a shame!" She spat, "You-you tried to murder your baby brother! All for what?! You know that if he died, Cerulean is next in line!"

"Yes mama."

"You wouldn't have stayed on the throne if you had killed him!"

"Mama, I didn't want him dead! I-I was being controlled!"

"How?!"

"Hireashi and Zundar! Hireashi came to me and got into my mind and then Zundar hit me with a needle."

"Oh, so you were tempted...you still wanted it!"

"I know..." Gora looked away and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You better be...for your brother's sake."

Gora nodded and looked up as he saw two gods, they were let into Yumoto's room and Natsumi frowned, "Yumoto better be okay..."

Yumoto screamed as they felt his shattered ankle and his bruised stomach. Yukiteru frowned, "Be more gentle! He is weak!"

"We are. He is just injured terribly. His ribs are fractured in places from being stomped on and the ankle hasn't healed since Hireashi broke it!" Hara Kurou spoke and the other God sighed, "Hireashi...he really shattered the ankle, we will have to probably fix it by surgery. It won't fix on its own."

Yumoto looked down and the boy cried out as the God's hand began to glow, "Or we can do it like this."

The heir looked in horror as the God placed his hand on the ankle. He screamed as the God of Medicine began to heal it slightly.

Kurou sighed and Araki looked away as the god stopped, "Enough for now. Too much more and he'll weaken himself." He spoke and smiled at Yumoto, "I'll come back next week."

Yumoto looked at the gods with tired eyes, "Tha-thank you..."  
He groaned as his eyes shut and Araki thanked them.

-

"We need to find Zundar..." Aurite spoke as he and the others sat at a table, "He needs to be punished, for he has harmed our heir."

Epinard nodded, "Zundar is dangerous, he and Kiryoku are out there..."

"The heir is still bedridden...and Zundar may know this!"

"He is with the assassin too...the heir is in danger even more. Zundar is just as powerful as Hireashi, maybe even stronger." 

Aurite looked down as the Guardians began to talk, "Poor heir..." Perlite muttered, "He's so sore..."

"Yes, he is..." Argent sighed, "I spent time with him earlier, he was tired. They are now slowly healing him, but it'll take a long time."

"Yes...and then he'll have to gain strength back in his ankle." Aurite added and Argent sighed "This will take awhile..." He looked up and stood, "I have to go back to the Mortal Door now. I sense danger again."

"Again? Should we start protection again?"

"No, not yet." Argent sighed, "We will wait...our heir doesn't need to worry now."

"Aurite..." Perlite spoke, "We musn't worry about Kiryoku now...she is gone now."

"Gone?"

"Yes, time has shown me she has now left the mortal lands because Hireashi is gone."

"Alright...so Zundar is only around still..."

Perlite nodded and stood, "Well meeting is done..."

Yumoto's eyes cracked open, he groaned, he was still exhausted...he looked over at Araki, who was asleep in the chair.

He sighed as he covered himself up more as Argent came in, he smiled at him, "Yumoto, how are you feeling?" He whispered and Yumoto sighed, "Tired..."

"You look so pale next to these white sheets."

"I am...I have no color in my face, papa said so."

"Oh? Well I hadn't realized."

Yumoto smiled as Argent stroked his hair, "Now, I can't wait for you to be back on your feet."

Yumoto nodded, "Me too..."

He looked at his swollen ankle and Argent sighed, "Still swollen..."

"Yeah...it's bad."

"I know."

He let Argent kiss his forehead, "You are a strong child."

"I know, everyone says it."

Argent grinned, "Why don't you sleep more? You and Araki work hard."

Yumoto nodded and his eyes shut instantly as he fell asleep...he needed more rest.

-

"Tsuneo come forward-da!" Zundar hissed and a boy with orange hair in a ponytail walked forward.

"Yes Lord Zundar?"

"Go get the heir for me-da. I need you to while I'm in hiding...I don't want to be found!"

"Yes, Lord Zundar! I won't let you down...I will bring the heir to you!"

"Good, do not fail me...if you do...I'll end you-da!"

"of course." Tsuneo bit his lip as he bowed, "I won't let you down!"


	27. Chapter 27: the Real God of Destruction

Chapter 27: the Real God of Destruction

Yumoto's eyes cracked open as he saw everyone around him, he groaned, "Wh-what...?"

Epinard looked at him, "You...you had an episode last night."

"S-Scarlet?"

"No," Cerulean spoke, "You stopped breathing on us for about thirty seconds last night. The God of Health rushed in and he used his own powers to check you out."

Vesta sighed, "You had fluid in your lungs..."

Yumoto looked away and took a breath, "Of course. I truly am too weak to be a ruler."

"No, you have been injured." Sulfur replied, "You're fine now, he used his powers to fix your lungs up. You're fine now and should be fine for a while."

Yumoto sighed and broke out into a coughing fit. Epinard rubbed the boy's back as he helped him sit up, Cerulean handed a small glass of water to him as he helped the heir drink it.

Yumoto frowned as Epinard held his aching body gently. He groaned as he was laid back on the bed, "Rest, please...you are so tired and weak in my arms." Epinard whispered and stroked Yumoto's hair.

The heir's eyes fluttered shut as he felt himself go back to sleep.

Epinard looked at the boy, "He sleeps so much..."

"I know." Cerulean sighed, "He won't die on us. He is just so tired from not being home and from being hurt."

"He almost did last night..."

"We know..." Vesta sighed and Sulfur looked at Yumoto's slow rising chest as he slept.

-

Tsuneo growled as he snuck into the heir's sickroom, he made sure to wait until Araki had left.

He looked at the heir, he looked small amongst the sheets. Tsuneo flipped his ponytail behind his head as his yellow eyes trailed up to the heir's face, he looked tired.

Tsuneo smirked, _"What an easy target...he's weak and can't even fight me!"_ he thought and walked towards the heir. He brought his hand down towards the heir's mouth to cover it.

He screamed as he was shot back by an orb of light. He groaned as he hit the wall and the heir shot up and screamed as he saw him.

Guards ran into his room and Yuji pointed his staff at Tsuneo, "G-God of Destruction!?"

"God of Honor..." He hissed and the guards gasped as Yumoto bent forward and began to cough hard.

Tsuneo smirked as they surrounded him, he quickly ran out and ran past the palace gates. He placed a hand on the ground. "I'll send a monster out and get you...even if your light hurts me...!"

-

Yumoto moaned in pain as they sat him back in the bed. Yuji frowned, "He needs medicine...he's hurting..."

The God of Medicine shook his head, "No, he already had a strong dose this morning."

Yumoto groaned as a wet washcloth was placed on his head. "I'm sorry your majesty..." The God spoke, "Your body is weaker today due to last night."

"I-It's okay...thank...thank you..." Yumoto whispered and his eyes shut as another was used to clean his face off.

He sighed as he felt his maid come in and strip his robe off and put another on him, "Tha-thank you..." He whispered as he felt the cool clean robe on his skin. His body was aching...! 

The heir felt the darkness take him over as he went into sleep again.

-  
"Monster!" Vesta hissed as a dragon monster appeared, "We have to stop it before it reaches the palace!" 

Cerulean growled, "If it does, then the heir is screwed! He's so weak he can't even get out of bed alone...!"

Epinard growled, "I won't let it harm the heir! He is in enough pain!"

Sulfur nodded, "For the heir...we will not fail!"

He placed his hands on the ground and let the earth grab onto the dragon.

Cerulean growled, "Cerulean Love Aqua!"

The dragon hissed and roared as it was hit, "Epinard Love Hurricane!"

-  
Tsuneo smirked as he walked back into the heir's sickroom, it was heavily guarded, but he had gotten in easily. He had easily gotten through the guards had all ran to guard other openings because of the monster.

He chuckled as he walked to the heir, he bit his lip as he reached towards the heir's hands.

He hissed in pain as the heir's powers began to fight at him. The God growled "I musn't fail...Lord Zundar has me to bring the heir to him!" He groaned, "I hae no choice! If I fail, then I get killed..." He spat and the heir's powers dispersed.

Yumoto groaned as he felt his arms getting grabbed and he woke up, he tried to let out a scream but failed.

Yuji and Araki ran in and they gasped as they saw Yumoto's weak body being carried by Tsuneo.

Yumoto groaned, "A-Araki...!"

"Yumoto!" Araki gasped as the heir began to reach for him but his hand dropped as Tsuneo smirked, "Too late. I'll give Lord Zundar your best wishes!" He laughed and teleported away with the heir.

"YUMOTO!" Araki screamed and Yuji ran out to warn everyone.

-

Yumoto groaned as he laid on the hard, cold stone ground. Zundar bent over him, "Tsuneo...good job..." He smirked and Yumoto looked up exhaustedly at him.

"Silly heir..."

Yumoto groaned as Zundar laughed, "You're so weak too...so you'll be easy to kill..."

Yumoto gasped and Zundar smiled, "Come Tsuneo, the heir will get comfortable here. For this is his final resting place."

The heir looked up, "P-ple-please...!"

"Shhhh" Tsuneo smirked and touched the heir's hair. "You are here forever."

Yumoto burst into tears as they left him, he felt sobs rake through his sore body, "M-mama...!" He looked up at the single light in the room. His body ached and he tried to move.

He cried harder and harder, he was cold...his white sick robe was thin...he needed help...

-  
Two sets of footsteps ran into the Palace of Love's throne room. "Wh didn't you tell us?!"

"That the heir was super sick?!"

"And is missing!?"

"Ahh...VEPPer..." Aurite spoke, "We did not tell you due to the heir's wishes."

The twins growled, "So?!" Salty Sol hissed, "The heir is gone! We will find him! You all are terrible!"

"The heir is very sick." Epinard replied, "He cannot walk by himself and is very sore."

Melty Luna looked down, "Haru and I will go looking right away!"

"Thank you...thank you." Epinard replied and Cerulean sighed, "We are worried...Zundar is crazy.."

"Yeah, yeah and all of you will go look for him, and we will bring the wrath of the Sun and the Moon upon him!" They called and ran out.

Vesta smiled, "Awesome! We should check the mortal world! Zundar probably ran there first!"

"Of course." Perlite spoke, "He did, actually, he has the heir in a building. Time showed me."

"And you lacked to tell us!?"

"Sorry, but those two aren't his guardians, we are!" Perlite hissed, "We will go find him." 

He stood and Argent stood with him, "Come." He smiled and grabbed Perlite's hand, "We are to go through the mortal door."

"Of course."

Yumoto cried out as he was hit, "Wake up, heir!" Tsuneo hissed, "You've slept enough."

Yumoto groaned and Zundar held out a needle, "He is getting the treatment, he gave to Hireashi!"

Yumoto looked at Zundar in horror and felt tears falling as he looked up, his fate...was a cruel one...


	28. Chapter 28: My Fate

Chapter 28: My Fate

Yumoto's eyes fluttered shut as Zundar frowned, "I only hit one needle in his arm...he's weak enough, he'll just die on his own anyway."

Tsuneo growled and kicked the heir's body, "He's so stupid...what about the assassin?"

"He's busy with my brother. They are working together on other projects. He is done with the heir!"

"Ah," Tsuneo sighed and looked at Yumoto's beaten form. The heir groaned in pain as Zundar steped over him, "I'm going now-da. You watch him."

Yumoto whimpered as Tsuneo spoke, "Yes, Lord Zundar."

Right as Zundar left, the doors slammed open and Yumoto groaned as he heard two voices call out.

"Salty Sol!"

"Melty Luna!"

"Galaxy Idols, the VEPPer!"

"Unhand the heir, you fiend!"

Tsuneo growled, "It's you two..."

"Yes! Now let him go!"

"Why!?"

"He is important!"

"You are not!"

Tsuneo cried out as the twins attacked him and he growled, "How dare you...! The heir is staying here!"

"Like hell he is!" Salty Sol screamed and ran at Tsuneo with his giant scissors. "Damn you!" He spat and Tsuneo cried out as he was hit to the wall. "Aki! Go find the heir! I'll hold him back!"

"Yes, Haru!"

Melty Luna ran and Salty Sol growled at Tsuneo, "If you get up, I'll kill you!"

Melty Luna let out a shrill gasp as he saw the heir on the ground, "Yu-Yumoto!" He bent down to the boy, who cried out as he was lifted.

"You..." Yumoto whispered, "A-Akihiko..."

"Yes...are you alright?"

"N-No...!" Yumoto burst into a coughing fit again and Melty Luna grabbed his hands as he stopped, "Blood...you're coughing up blood!"

"I-I know..." Yumoto whimpered and Melty Luna smiled at him, "Haru and I will get you out..."

He wrapped his arms around Yumoto, "Can you stand?"

"N-no..."

"I can help you up...I think.."

Yumoto whimpered as Melty Luna slowly lifted him up. Yumoto groaned as the pain in his body flaired up again.

"Haru! HARU!" Melty Luna cried, "I have him!"

Salty Sol screamed as he saw the limp heir. "YOU!" He screeched and tackled Tsuneo and began to bang the God's head against the floor, "YOU! YOU DID THIS!"

Tsuneo cried out as the God of the Sun began to strangle him, "I'll kill you!"

"Haru!" Melty Luna cried, "Stop it!"

"WHY?! He has harmed him!"

"He only did minimal damage to him, the heir is just hurting from before still!"

"FINE!" Salty Sol hissed and twisted Tsuneo's wrist as hard as he could.

Chains surrounded Tsuneo and Yumoto gasped, "I-Ibu-chan-senpai!"

Argent came running in with the others. "I'll take him, he needs his medical attention and a bath..."

Salty Sol growled "I'll kill him...!"

"First, we take him on trial...and then you may kill him."

"Argent...he coughed up blood."

"Did he...? Oh no..." He sighed, "Come...we must go now!"

They nodded and Tsuneo growled, "Lord Zundar is still here! He will come and murder you all!"

"Sure, and you'll be underarrest for harming the heir!"

"I did no thing! I kidnapped him for Zundar!"

"Did you?"

"YES! He wants to kill the heir because he got rid of Hireashi!"

"Take him away, the heir needs rest."

They all teleported away and Yumoto was rushed to his sickroom again.

-

"The heir is doing better...he is still weak. His lungs...they have fluid once more."

"Oh no..." Gora bit his lip and heard his brother gasping loudly for air, "He's getting drained out..he'll be gasping for a few minutes..."

Tears poured down Yumoto's cheeks and Epinard stroked his hair as it was happening.

Araki looked at Gora, "Haruki and Hiroki want to see Yumoto."

"No."

"No? They want to see their parent! Our children are like strangers to him, Gora!"

"Fine! Let them in, but do you really want them to see him like this, Lord Tungsten!?"

"N-no..."

"Then wait."

Araki frowned, "I bet you made Tsuneo take Yumoto!"

Kanaye looked at Araki, "Hey! You stop that!"

"What!? He did it last time, he took my beloved just to try to kill him! Gora, he has two children...!" He spat and Araki turned on his heel and whiped his cape behind him.

Gora frowned and Kanaye grabbed his hand, "Don't worry...we should see Yumoto after he's done."

"No, family can only see him."

"Why?"

"That is how my parents set it up, Yumoto cannot be seen as weak by others."

"That's dumb."

"I know."

Kanaye frowned, "I want to see him!"

"Fine. I will let you."

Kanaye gasped as he saw Yumoto lying on the bed, his robe was freshly cleaned along with his body.

Yumoto was fast asleep, the God of Health and the God of Medicine had done their healing for the day.

"He needs all the sleep he can get." Gora was told by the God of Medicine, who frowned, "The heir is getting stronger but he is still weak."

Yumoto groaned as his eyes cracked open as they left and frowned as he felt Kanaye's hand on his head, "G-Get off of me!"

Kanaye frowned and Gora growled, "That is no way to talk to him. You may be hurting right now but you may not talk like that to anyone!"

Yumoto groaned, "I am tired! You are to leave my room!" He spat and Gora frowned, "Yumoto!"

"NO!" He looked at them both and began to cough again. His body rattled as he did and he laid back on the bed, "Hnng..." He groaned and the twins came in, "Yumoto, how are you?"

"T-tired."

Salty Sol held out a basket, "We brought candy."

"Candy...?"

"Yeah! Aki and I thought you'd like it."

Yumoto grinned, "Thank you very much..." he yawned and Salty Sol frowned, "Are you doing better?"

"Somewhat." He glared at Gora, "I am fine, I have been healed up more and they say by next week I should be up on my feet and moved onto walking again."

"What happened to your ankle?"

Yumoto winced as Melty Luna touched it, "I-It was shattered...Hireashi..."

The twins frowned, "You didn't even tell us..."

"I-I know...you both worry too much..I-I couldn't tell you!"

"Shh shh, calm down, you are straining yourself."

Yumoto groaned, "I just want sleep! I want to be healed up!"

The twins looked at each other, "Please...we will go get rid of Zundar and you will be fine!"

"We know...you seem like you have been through a lot."

"I have...!" Yumoto whispered and Epinard came in and looked at them all, "It's time for his bath, you all need to leave now."

They frowned and Yumoto watched as they left. He muttered, "I already had a bath..."

"I know...you were getting upset."

Yumoto sighed and Epinard stroked his hair, "Sleep, you need it, you're looking much better."

Yumoto's eyes shut as Epinard hummed softly and rubbed the cold cloth on his head. He was starting to form a fever...Epinard looked up as Cerulean came in with Araki.

"He's starting a fever..."

Araki frowned, "So?"

"So that may be bad..." Cerulean sighed, "I'll relay that to Hara-sensei."

Yumoto shivered in Epinard's hold, "Please, En-chan...we don't need this to escalate..."

Cerulean nodded, "I will," He walked out and Yumoto was laid back onto his bed.

"Araki-kun," Epinard smiled, "Keep a good eye on him."

"Haru! We must keep the heir safe!"

"Of course, Aki. You and I are going to find that demon!"

"How?"

"Dadacha!"

"Of course!"

The twins smiled at each other, they'd stop all of this!


	29. Chapter 29: Sickly Heir

Chapter 29: Sickly Heir

The God of Health sighed as he took the heir's temperture, "High...very high..."

"How?" Epinard asked and Kurou spoke, "His immune system is weak, so weak that his small time being kidnapped and being without medicine that he got sick."

"Why won't his strenght come back?"

"We're not sure." The God of Medicine spoke and looked down as Vesta asked, "Could Scarlet be out?"

"Scarlet?"

"Scarlet is the heir's true form, Kenji." Kurou spoke and the God of Medicine frowned, "Does he weaken him?"

"Very much so. The heir takes a special medicine every week or so to calm him down. Before this, the heir sometimes fell into comas."

Kenji sighed, "How can we tell?"

"By this..." Kurou pulled a knife out and tried to go towards the heir. He gasped as an orb of light blocked him, "Dammit..." He cursed, "Just as I suspected...!"

He turned away from Yumoto and grabbed a needle and some medicine.

The gods in the room watched as the heir was injected with the medicine and the light stopped.

"Scarlet is gone..." Kurou spoke and pushed his glasses up as Yumoto's eyes opened.

"How are you?"

"C-cold."

"Yes, I know...you're showing signs of sickness."

Yumoto groaned and Kenji pulled out an IV bag and a small bag of blood.

"I'm sorry, your vital signs are super low." Kenji spoke and Yumoto hissed as he was attached to the IV bag and on his same arm the blood bag.

"W-why..? I don't need...extra blood..."

"You do. You lost a lot in the past few days."

Yumoto groaned and Kurou sighed, "You must sleep."

"I've slept enough..."

"No, sleep again for a while today."

Yumoto gasped as his eyes shut and he groaned as he slept.

-

"Dadacha!" The twins smiled as the green squirrel ran in, "Ah my twins!"

The demon transformed into his human appearance and hugged the twins tightly, "I missed you two!"

"We did too..." Salty Sol smiled and Dadacha giggled, "So...what do you need?"

"Zundar."

"Oh. I can help with that!"

"Can you?" Melty Luna asked and Dadacha nodded, "Yes! All I want though...is to see how the heir is doing!"

"We would...but we can't."

"Fine-dacha..." Dadacha smiled, "I can help you though."

"Thank you." The twins nodded and Dadacha grinned.

-

Dadacha smirked as he appeared near Yumoto's sickroom's window in his squirrel form.

He had a small vial around his waist, he smiled at the vial, "Oh heir-dacha...too bad you won't wake up after this."

Dadacha growled as he saw Epinard and Cerulean with Yumoto, Yumoto groaned, "I'm not...tired."

"I know, I know." Epinard spoke, "You must be exhausted though."

"N-no, thirsty..."

"Alright." Epinard went to grab his water but the duo were called away for something.

Dadacha smirked and quickly flew inside, he sat on the table and quickly opened the vial. He poured the contents of the vial in the water and quickly left.

As he did, the two guardians came back in. Cerulean held the heir up as Epinard gently helped Yumoto drink...

The heir swallowed a bit and frowned as he took his first swallow and stopped.

Epinard took it away and Yumoto shook his head. "Are you sure it's water?!"

"Yes!"

Yumoto shook his head and Cerulean frowned, "He's getting super warm again...!"

Epinard took the water away and smelled it, "Wait..."

Cerulean grabbed it, "Wait...that..."

Yumoto let out a scream and the two turned to Yumoto, his pupils were large and he was looking at the floor. Epinard sat the cup down and Yumoto pointed at the ground, "H-Hi-Hireashi!"

"Hireashi?"

"T-th-there!"

"He's not here!"

Yumoto began to shake and the God of Health ran in. "I heard his screams...what is wrong!?"

"His water...it was sweet...!"

Kurou grabbed the glass and smelled it, "Atropa Belladonna..." he hissed and looked at the heir. He flashed a light into Yumoto's eyes and felt his forehead, "He feels as if he's on fire..."

He quickly stepped over to his container of medicines and pulled out something. He ran over to Yumoto and forced him to swallow two pills.

The heir groaned as he swallowed them and looked at Kurou. "H-he-help me..." He whispered and his eyes shut as he passed out.

-

Gora froze as he saw the God of Death walking in with the Goddess of Life. "Eiji...Asami." Gora spoke and Asami looked at him with tears in her violet eyes, "W-where is the heir?"

"asleep..."

Eiji looked down, "Your majesty...we..we are here because of the heir."

"What..what about him?"

"We have news."

Asami let out a cry in her throat, "I-I have life fo-for him..! He's going to die!" She screamed and Gora nodded, "Hurry, go to Yumoto!"

-

Asami let out a strangled cry as she saw Yumoto, Yumoto smiled at her. "G-Goddess o-of Life..."

Asami stroked his hair and felt tears fall, "I-I have a gift for you."

Eiji held her hand, "Dear, do not cry. You have life for him."

Yumoto gasped as she held up an orb, "Close your eyes, dear heir."

Yumoto did as he was told and gasped as he felt the orb sink into his chest.

Warmth filled him and he groaned. He opened his eyes and the God of Death smiled, "You look healthy."

Yumoto smiled, "I feel much stronger..."

"That is good." Eiji smiled and Yumoto sighed, "Thank you so much."

He groaned as he had a wet cloth on his head, "Your fever is up still." Kenji spoke and Yumoto nodded.

-

Dadacha growled as he appeared next to Yumoto's IV bag as the heir slept, he pulled out a syringe and filled it up, he smirked as he injected the bag.

 _"Thallium...this will make him super sick."_ he thought and disappeared to the twins...he would make the twins look at fault for this...

"An-chan!" Dadacha called, "Thallium is in the heir's IV bag now!"

"Good, Dadacha." Zundar smirked, "Jedidiah will help you end the heir shortly."

"Yes-dacha! I even have the twins with me now...!" Dadacha smirked and Zundar nodded, "Perfect-da!"

-

Yumoto cried out as he sat up quickly, he turned to his small bin and got sick in it.

Araki startled awake as he heard Yumoto was vomitting.

Araki stroked his back and frowned as Yumoto sat up and cleaned his mouth. Araki stood, "I am getting the God of Medicine, you're burning up...and you threw up."

Yumoto groaned as he laid back onto his bed, he hated all of this!


	30. Chapter 30: Sleepless Nights

Chapter 30: Sleepless Nights

The heir cried out as he was pricked with a small needle, "Hey! I'm just throwing up, not needing a blood check!"

"We are checking your blood to see if you are in more danger than you think!"

Yumoto threw his head back as they drew his blood and he looked up as Kenji took his temprature, "Still high..." He looked at the IV bag, "And you are still in need of the IV until you are better."

Yumoto groaned and Araki sighed, "Yumoto, please. They want to help."

"All I am told is to sleep!" He frowned and his forehead was dabbed with cold water. "Heir, sleep can make you recover faster."

"Why? I am not tired! I am hungry!"

"Yes, I know." Kurou spoke and Yumoto glared at him, "What am I even sick with?"

"Influenza."

"The flu...? That's it?!"

"Yes, but you are weak."

Yumoto groaned again as he tried to get up but he couldn't get the strength to. He sat back and felt his head spinning.

He looked at Araki, "R-Room...spinning..."

"Shit..." Araki hissed and Kenji ran over, "He's passing out...!"

Yumoto's eyes shut and Kurou gasped, "Hurry with that blood test...! Tungsten, call the guardians in! He-He...this is bad."

-

Yumoto groaned as his eyes opened, he looked around and saw his guardians all around him, "H-hey...you all act as if-if I'm on my death bed."

Argent frowned, "Little One...you...you are."

Yumoto looked at him in disbelief. "What...?"

Araki looked at him "You are weak again...they don't know why."

Yumoto looked up at Araki, "Please...I-I don't want to die..."

Epinard stroked his hair, "You won't..." He smiled, "You are strong."

Yumoto smiled and held Epinard's hand to his warm cheek. Epinard frowned as the boy began to cry.

He stroked the tears away with his thumb. "May you leave us for a moment?" He asked and they all left quickly, leaving the two.

Yumoto whimpered as Epinard stroked his cheek "M-mama...!" He broke into sobs, "Mama I-I'm scared!"

Epinard bit his lip and kissed the boy's sweaty forehead. "I know...and it's okay to be afraid."

Yumoto looked at him, "Mama, when I'm dead, I-I want a stone monument for me in the woods. Nothing special!"

Epinard shook his head, "No, you won't get that, because you're not dying."

Yumoto whimpered and Epinard began to hum to the boy.

The heir's eyes slid shut as he was comforted and he felt himself slip into sleep.

-

Cerulean frowned as he saw Yumoto asleep and gasped as he saw Epinard.

The green clad guardian was asleep next to Yumoto, he had the heir wrapped in his arms and Yumoto was resting his head in Epinard's chest.

Cerulean smiled and Yumoto shifted in Epinard's hold, the heir's eyes cracked open, he looked at Epinard and the heir smiled as he closed his eyes once more.

Cerulean quietly left the room and Vesta frowned, "Are they okay?"

"They're sleeping, let them be." 

Sulfur smiled and Araki nodded, "I'm glad..."

"Atsushi knows how to calm him down," Vesta smiled, "He's a good mama!"

"Don't let him hear you call him that." Sulfur deadpanned and Vesta laughed, "It's true!"

The three looked up as Epinard came out, "He's sleeping still. I helped him sleep easily..."

"His sleeping potion also helps." Cerulean spoke and Epinard sighed, "He's very clammy...he's warm too."

Epinard looked away, "He begged me to not let him go."

Vesta sighed, "What's wrong with him?"

"His bloodwork isn't back yet." Kurou sighed, "We are hoping it'll be back later today."

"How is his fever?"

"High...higher than yesterday."

The guardians frowned and they saw the twins, "Can we see the heir?"

"No, he is asleep."

They turned to the door as they heard the heir cry out. They ran into his room and Yumoto looked at them, "I-I..."

"What's wrong?:"

"I saw...saw something!"

"Your fever is high, you are seeing things!"

Yumoto groaned, "I-I can't feel my...body..."

The God of Medicine came in and began to hit various spots on Yumoto.

"Anything..?"

"I-I don't know!" Yumoto burst into tears, "I want to be healed and I want to be left alone!"

"Heir...you cannot be left alone, you are too fragile to be alone."

Yumoto whimpered and cried out as he was given a drink, "Sleep,"

"NO!" Yumoto crid and tried to spit it out, "Sleep darling." Epinard spoke, "You will gain strength sleeping."

"NO!" The heir screamed and began to claw at his guardians as they held him down. They forced the heir to drink the juice and Yumoto groaned as his eyes began to shut.

"P-Please...I...don't...!" Yumoto's eyes fully shut and Epinard looked away. "He's starting to suspect the sleeping potion."

"I know." Kurou sighed and Epinard shook his head. "We must be careful...he is so tired."

The twins frowned and Salty Sol growled, "You've been drugging him to sleep!?"

"We have to, he does harmful things while awake!" Kurou hissed, "You do not come in here and tell me things like that. I am the heir's doctor, you both cannot even be in the heir's sick room!"

The twins growled and Salty Sol spoke, "We want to see him! So, let us!"

"I can't!"

"Can't...or won't...?"

The God of Health growled and the younger twin pushed to Yumoto's sick room, "H-Haru!" Melty Luna cried and the guards pushed the God of the Sun away, "No one allowed inside."

"This is stupid!"

"Rules are rules."

The VEPPer glared at each other and Salty Sol frowned, "The heir would _want_ us in there!"

They bit their lip as the God of Medicine pulled Kurou aside, "I have news..."

"What is it?"

"There's a high amount of thallium in his bloodstream."

"Thallium...? That's..."

"Highly toxic,yes."

The God of Health hummed and went into the heir's sick room. He looked down at the sleeping boy and Kenji spoke, "We'll need a new IV and a new blood transfusion..."

"Yes, start it. He's not looking good."

The two gods looked at the heir's pale face, his eyes were still closed, his face may have been pale but it was red with fever.

"Hurry..."  
-

The two gods frowned as the twins came in and Kurou glared at them, "One of you...or both of you...we suspect has poisoned the heir."

"What!?"

"We would never!"

"I agree but, the heir started these symptoms right after you two got here."

"SO!?" Salty Sol hissed and Melty Luna frowned, "We wouldn't harm him."

Salty Sol stood, "I'm not dealing with this! I'm seeing the heir!"

The older twin tried to follow but was held back, "One of you at a time." Yuji hissed and Melty Luna frowned. "Fine."

The youngest twin growled at Yumoto, his eyes flashed green momentarily as he spoke, "So, they think I did this...?" He smirked and a voice that wasn't his own spoke, "Don't worry...my little brother didn't use arsenic...so now I will-da!"

Yumoto's eyes popped open as he heard the voice and saw the God of the Sun standing over him. "Haru-senpai! W-what are you...?" He gasped, "Z-Zundar!"

"Don't worry heir!" He laughed, "This won't hurt at all!"

Yumoto cried out as he was forced to drink a small vial of liquid, he groaned as he was forced to swallow it and he felt his vision blur.

The younger twin cried out as he clutched at his head, he collapsed to the ground, causing the vial to shatter and the guards ran in. 

Yumoto gasped for air and cried, "Z-Zu-Zundar!"

"Zundar?!" Vesta cried and Yumoto pointed at Salty Sol "T-Took over him...! Poi-poison!"

The Gods of Health and Medicine ran over and Yumoto groaned as they forced him to start vomiting.

Salty Sol groaned as Gora ran to him, "You were like me...he used us both without us realizing!"

The God of the Sun nodded, "I-I didn't want that! I came in to see the heir and then my mind went blank!" He burst into tears, "I-I-I did that!"

"No, Zundar did..."

Yumoto moaned in pain and the God of Medicine began to chant something as the God of Health began to force him to drink something.

"This potion we only have this one of...it luckily will stop any poisons from harming you further..." The God spoke and Yumoto let his head lay back in bed as a cloth was on his head, "I-I know he didn't mean to...Zundar is a trickster..."

"No...your majesty..." The VEPPer bowed, "We...we have been talking to Dadacha..." Salty Sol spoke and Melty Luna nodded, "We wanted him to find Zundar...but..."

"But he has lied.." Yumoto groaned, "You fools...they are bro-...!" He cried out as he had pain fill his stomach again and his head began to pound.

"They are brothers..." Epinard spoke and Yumoto nodded, he felt his body become exhausted.

"I swear...when I am better, I am making you all pay for all of my bed rest!" Yumoto whimpered and Vesta laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

Aurite turned to Argent and Perlite, "Find them both! We are sick of these foolish games!"

"Yes, Aurite!" They both replied and Aurite looked as Argent placed a hand on Yumoto and began to chant in an old forgotten language.

The heir began to glow a soft hue and Argent smiled, "A gift of protection for my Little One..."

He turned to Aurite, "I am ready...Akoya and I will go look while Tungsten goes with Yukiteru-sama to find him."

Aurite nodded and looked at Yumoto, "If only we had stopped this sooner...we should have been helping since the start of this."

Perlite turned to them, "Don't worry...time hints we are almost done."

"Good."

"Time never lies."

"I know."


	31. Chapter 31: Revenge of Love

Chapter 31: Revenge of Love

Yumoto groaned as he awoke, "Aurite….! He's in danger…!"

"Yumoto, rest." Araki whispered and Yumoto whispered, "No…! Zundar and Dadacha are…!"

"Yes, yes I know."

Yumoto groaned, "Araki!"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say this…"

Araki blushed as Yumoto laughed, "Your hair is a mess."

"Hey, I've been a busy man."

"Yeah, yeah."

Yumoto gently touched Araki's cheek, "Look at me, I am getting better, you won't have an invalid as your husband."

"Invalid?" Araki frowned, "Even if you were, I wouldn't be angry."

Yumoto sighed and Araki replied, "Listen, invalid people are still people, there is no reason to not like them."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes…"

Araki kissed Yumoto, "You're not warm anymore."

"Yeah," Yumoto grinned, "I feel better now. Now...if only my ankle was fixed."

Araki looked up, "I got to go."

"Huh?"

"Something…I need to see Hiroyuki."

Aurite growled as he saw a cave. "I sense him…"

"Yes." Perlite hissed, "Time is showing me he is near…"

Argent nodded, "We must get rid of him and Dadacha. Hireashi is gone, they have no leader."

Aurite frowned, "Even so...demons do not always follow one another."

"If they did…" Perlite sighed, "We'd be dead."

"The demons are strong here." Aurite spoke and gasped, "Wait! There is Zundar!"

Argent gasped, "This is bad…!"

Perlite growled, "Let's take him down."

Yumoto cried out as he sat up in bed. "Epinard!" He called and Epinard ran in, "Yes?"

"The Caerula Adamas!"

"What about them?"

"I…I think they're in danger! Zundar and Dadacha are going to trick them!"

Epinard frowned, "I'll…I'll try to warn them."

Yumoto smiled up at him, "Be careful."

Vesta came in and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, they're about to be here for my first time walking again."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Look at my ankle!" Yumoto giggled and Vesta gently lifted the blanket up, "Ah! Yeah! The swelling is gone!"

"Yep, the God of Health finished healing it this morning before my bath."

Vesta grinned, "Awesome!"

Yumoto looked at him, "I'll be lovely to walk again."

Sulfur looked at him, "I'm glad to hear it."

Cerulean grinned, "And you look much better now."

Yumoto giggled, "I feel very good."

The heir looked up as his parents came in with the God of Medicine and the God of Health.

"Yes?"

"Yumoto, are you ready to start walking again?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes mama."

Yukiteru smiled, "We'll help you out of bed."

"Thank you papa."

The heir smiled as his father helped him stand, Kenji grinned, "Come on, I'll help you be able to walk quickly!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Your majesty…it'll take time but I hope your strength will come back in your ankle." Kurou explained and Yumoto nodded.

Gora looked up as he heard them walking, "Ah, papa!"

"Gora…care to help Yumoto today?"

"Of course."

Yumoto smiled as Gora helped him.

He looked up at his guardians and grinned as Yukiteru stood straight, "My son…coronation day is set."

Yumoto froze, "W-what…?"

Yukiteru grinned, "You are going to be crowned God of Love in two weeks."

Yumoto's face turned bright and happy tears began to fall, "Finally!" He giggled, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Kinshiro…we need to stop him now." Argent spoke and Aurite nodded, "Yes…we will go now!"

Perlite smiled, "Let's go!"

Argent ran forward and the other two followed, "For the heir!"

Zundar gasped as he heard commotion and Dadacha looked at Jedidiah, "Stop them!' He hissed, "We have to stop them-dacha!"

The assassin smirked as they ran in. "We are the final guardians of the heir!"

"Aurite!"

"Argent!"

"Perlite!"

"Evil Demons, face us!"

Zundar smirked, "Caerula Adamas…"

"Zundar…" Aurite spat, "Why did you harm our heir?!

Zundar laughed, "For no reason….we want Lord Hireashi back!"

"Too bad." Perlite spat, and pulled his mirror out.

Jedidiah ran at Argent and Aurite growled as he ran towards Zundar.

"You will not beat us!"

Zundar gasped as Aurite hit him with a beam.

Dadacha gasped and Perlite hit him. "They're nothing without Hireashi, Aurite! We need to seal them away!"

Argent growled, "This mortal is being possessed by them…! What do we have to seal them in?"

"My…my mirror!"

"No…there's a mirror there!" Aurite gasped and ran to a larger mirror. "Hurry, this has gone on too long!"

"Perlite Time Freeze!"

The demons shrieked as they froze and the gods quickly pushed them near the mirror.

They began to chant as time began to start again. "Seal thy demons in thy mirror of love!"

Dadacha held onto Zundar. "An-chan!"

"We'll be back Caerula Adamas! We will stop you! We will come again in the future!"

"Bye bye~!" Perlite smirked and they shrieked as they were trapped in the mirror.

The assassin froze and groaned. "I-I..I can hear..?"

"Huh?"

Jedidiah turned to them and smiled, "T-thank you…I thought I would be deaf forever!"

The three smiled and Jedidiah ran off.

Aurite looked at the mirror, "Let us put this with the sword. It will be safe there…"

"Yes."

With that, the three guardians of the heir teleported away with the mirror.

Yumoto smiled as they fit his new robe on him, he was still learning to walk more on his ankle, but his life was finally turning around.

Araki smiled as he looked at Yumoto, "You look great."

"Are you getting an outfit?"

"Nah."

Yumoto giggled, "After I'm God of Love, our boys and their guardians will have their own story!"

Araki nodded and Yumoto looked up, he was ready!


	32. Epilogue: In My Life

Epilogue: In My Life

Yumoto held his breath as the maids helped him dress. "Thank you so much." He smiled and his maid Ami smiled, "You're welcome."

Yumoto looked at his new robe, the train was long again, the golden buttons shining in the sunlight. He looked up, "Let's get this done, yeah?" He smiled over at his guardians. "I'm ready to accept my fate."

"Fate?" Vesta spoke, "You act as if this is bad."

Yumoto shook his head, "No, I was just saying…"

Cerulean nodded, "We believe in you. You've done a lot." He laughed and Yumoto blushed, "Thanks…"

Epinard looked over from talking with Sulfur. "We're glad you're finally getting into your position."

Sulfur nodded, "Yes, and we've trained you well."

Yumoto giggled, "You're still teaching me things!"

"I know." Sulfur sighed, "You're almost done with all of your studies."

"Yes," Aurite spoke as he walked in, "Only a few more lessons and you're fully done with your studies."

Yumoto blushed and he gasped as Argent and Perlite walked in behind the shorter God.

"My Little One," The older God spoke, "it is good to see you in high spirits today and not hiding by the Mortal Door."

Yumoto looked at him, "Hey…."

"Don't worry." Perlite teased, "Time shows me that you'll be fine. You've proved who you truly are."

"Yes," Argent smiled, "You've proved to everyone who you are, what you are capable of…you proved to the ones who used to tell you that you weren't Maximum Gorar's brother."

Yumoto nodded and ran to Argent. He hugged the older God and smiled up at him. "I remember when I first met you…I thought I was alone and you told me I wasn't! You made me figure out what I was going to do with my life!"

Argent laughed, "I did?" He smiled, "You were never alone, you just had no idea about the friends you were going to meet."

"Yeah!" Yumoto giggled and heard Araki's voice talking to his brother.

"Is Araki waiting?"

"Yes, he's been chatting up your brother." Cerulean smiled, "He's hoping that you'll hurry up with getting ready. He's all dressed for it."

"Ahh."

"Yumoto!" Gora's voice called as he peeked into the room, "It's time."

Yumoto nodded and walked out of the room, he looked at Araki who smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." Yumoto replied and he blushed as he heard music and celebration in the ball room ahead of them.

 _"I am Hakone Yumoto, God of Light, heir to the throne of Love. Battle Lover Scarlet. I was cursed to never rule as God of Love, and yet here I am…"_

The duo began to walk forward as Gora, Yukiteru, and Natsumi did. His guardians were already back into the room. Yumoto smiled and looked around as they walked into the ballroom.

 _"If only I could have known how my life would have been from that moment on after meeting Argent. If someone told me that this would happen, I'd laugh at them. I, Hakone Yumoto, am now God of Love and will be the best God of Love I can ever be. Hopefully even as great as Hakone Kouki. Love is…well…I guess it's just beginning."_

-Love is Over!-


End file.
